The Veela Equation
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: Jasper and Harry, two lonely creatures betrayed by people they trusted. What happens when the two meet on a common ground and will Jasper follow Harry back to Harry's world when Voldemort sends for him? Veela!Dark! Harry. SLASH. Jasper/Harry.
1. Standing Still

Title: The Veela Equation

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Jasper/Harry, previous Lucius/Harry. Sorry, but I don't want Harry to be a perfect virgin.

Summary: Jasper and Harry, two lonely creatures betrayed by people they trusted. What happens when the two meet on a common ground?

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes. Voldemort supporting, sexual situations, violence, underage sex, adult language, and other such things. Veela!Harry, Darkish!Harry.

_**Note On My Harry:**_ I have taken liberties on doing what I want with Harry, you won't find him typical in this. He is a Veela, thus meaning he's gorgeous enough to rival Rosalie and yes, I've added a little bit of an _**effeminate**_ affect on him. If you don't like that, please look elsewhere for a fic. I'm not changing it.

**_Before You Read: _**I wasn't going to ever write another Twilight/HP crossover, because I quite frankly became sick with it. But, this idea has been hounding me for over a year. I've written on it but I never intended to post it. So, here it is. There's no definite plot as of yet. I'm juggling with several ideas that I may ask you about later.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**- Chapter One – Standing Still**_

_Am I standing still_

_Beneath the darkened sky_

_Or am I standing still_

_With the scenery flying by_

_Or am I standing still_

_Out of the corner of my eye, _

_Was that you? Passing me by – Jewel _

He saw it coming without having to possess the foresight. His gift was that of emotions and they were his eyes, they told him the truth when words did not. He sat in complete silence surrounded by beautiful green wildlife. The condensation from the rain a half hour previous hung in the air with the fog mixing and mingling until it was impossible for even a vampire to see ahead.

He sat on an old rotting log in the middle of the forest. The birds and small critters were utterly silent having hidden from the rainfall. He was trying to come to terms with everything he already knew about. -

It was fifteen hours ago that he heard their words of confession but it was over four years that he felt what they couldn't say before. He had braced himself and prepared for inevitable confrontation, all that backlash that would come with it.

Now it was here, it came skidding to a head and slammed forward into his face. What was he to do now? He thought quietly as he concentrated on his pale hands. He didn't really know he wasn't even sure if he belonged here any longer. But one thing he did know was that there was no reversing this.

What did it matter? Jasper Whitlock/Cullen thought exasperatedly. It's not like he wasn't used to being alone. He'd done it for years before any of them came along; he was professionally skilled at it.

He heard the noise from the edge of the forest, felt and smelled the approaching vampire until finally the trees broke.

Jasper peeked up; his usually light gold eyes were the colour of dark bronze almost like that of whisky. He locked on a man who actually had similar features to him, the leader and father of the Cullen Family, Carlisle Cullen. While the man/vampire's hair was pale blond, Jasper's was darker more honey and rich which crept down over his ears and neck. Both were pale as was normal for their kind. Carlisle's face was narrower and he always seemed pleasantly happy and he usually was.

But not this time, Carlisle radiated worry and fear. The fear was so strong and saturated; it was obvious that he was worried that Jasper would take off at a moment's notice. He looked away from his father.

"I don't want to hear any words of sympathy," Jasper said formally. His voice to this day still carried a tiny fragment of a southern drawl. "What is done is done, I knew it was coming, I was merely waiting on it," he said emotionlessly.

"Jasper…"

"I'm not leaving," Jasper answered and even though he didn't have his brother's ability at reading minds, he knew what Carlisle had been about to say.

Carlisle breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down on the log next to him. "Thank God," he said in relief.

Jasper didn't comment on that and instead focused on not feeling the emotions rolling off the compassionate leader.

"When are you coming in?"

"When I can handle being around everyone again," Jasper said. "I don't wish to speak or listen to apologies and feel guilt."

Carlisle nodded even though he wasn't happy, Jasper felt the sadness. It was the one thing that Jasper hated about his kind, in books and movies they said that vampires have no emotions. That was the biggest lie Jasper had ever heard of. Their emotions were amplified just like their sense of smell, hearing, and sight. To say a vampire had no emotions because they don't show it on their still form faces was hypocritical, especially when they didn't know the truth.

Did Jasper feel spiteful about this whole situation? _Yes_, he did. He felt it quite a bit and he had resisted tearing _both_ of their heads off. But it was also his fault for allowing it to continue for years before intervening.

At the time he didn't want to make those hard decisions. He remained ignorant and allowed it to play out like a bad dream.

He appreciated Carlisle's support immensely but right now he only wanted to be alone. The silence vibrated from tree to tree. The weakened day slowly disappearing into the threshold of night, the stars popped out big and bright and yet Jasper remained on that log with Carlisle by his side.

"You should eat soon, your eyes are dark," Carlisle commented softly.

"Are they?" Jasper asked sounding like he was distracted by something interesting. "Go on back in Carlisle, Esme has to be getting worried."

Carlisle gave a human sigh, there was no need for such a gesture but he was used to it, having to remain human in a hospital picked up human habits. They all had those habits, even Jasper. "She knows where you and I are. She's more worried about you, Jasper."

"Tell her, I am fine," Jasper muttered. "I don't need a headache of nasty emotions right now," he said shortly. He'd repeated that same statement several times now, just using different forms. But it remained the same, short and emotionless.

"Alright Jasper, but please come in soon," Carlisle said touching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…"

How was he going to deal with this on a day to day basis? Edward Cullen in his head for one and Alice would still try and mother him like she owned him.

It wasn't going to happen. If they really believed that they would continue looking out for him then they had another thing coming. He would do what he had to do and that was that, until he was able to calm down and process all this more strategically then he was going to pretend those two did not exist.

A mind over matter sort of deal. It was all that he could do right now. Thinking the strategy and following through with it was a whole other matter.

It wasn't until the break of dawn and a school day that Jasper finally headed back toward the wide open glass paned house. Although, he had told Carlisle he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't being entirely honest. He didn't know if he could remain but he would see, though to be truthful Jasper didn't know if he still belonged or not.

He ignored everyone as he went to his room to change into new clothes.

There was a tap on the door and he frowned when he smelled Alice. He pretended she didn't exist as he buttoned up the dark blue long sleeved and tucked it into some black jeans. The knock came again.

"Come on Jasper…"

If Jasper wasn't a gentleman he'd have told her to fuck off already but instead, he brushed a hand through his hair and grabbed his things.

He opened the door to see the short pixie like girl standing there, her eyes downcast and she was filled with worry and guilt. Talk about nauseating, Jasper thought. He gave her no expression and walked right passed her.

"Jasper!" She reached out to grab his arm but he was too fast.

"Don't touch me," Jasper said feeling the strain on his voice. He wanted to hiss it, he wanted to attack that was the monster part of him, and the betrayal of this kind was really a severe thing with vampires.

Alice slipped her hands behind her back and toed the ground. "Can we talk?" He ignored her completely.

Jasper left for downstairs and allowed Esme to hug him. She was looking exceptionally pained. "Did you eat sweetie?" she asked in concern.

"No, I'll do so this afternoon," he said fishing through his bag. "I'm taking my car."

"I'll come along!" Emmett said cheerfully by his side.

The large curly haired vampire was always happy. How did he do it? He showed absolutely no sign of sympathy or even sadness in any of his emotions. He was carefree, a buffer that Jasper could actually use right now.

"Alright," he said turning and leaving the house.

Emmett beamed. "Yah! I love your car man, you never drive it!"

"I will more often," Jasper said ignoring Edward sitting parked in front of the house in his Volvo.

Sitting in one of the many garages was Jasper's personal car, a white Jaguar C-XF, a present from Esme last year. The windows were black and it was fully loaded.

Emmett was full of excitement as he slipped in the front, crush velvet light blue seats and the silver stereo was absolutely magnificent.

"Don't forget me!" Rosalie crowed rushing through, blonde curls flipping and flapping against her petite shoulders.

Emmett barked out laughing as he jumped back out and Rosalie squeezed in between them.

"A hot car for someone as hot as me!" Rosalie said smirking.

"Perhaps, I'll let you drive back then?" Jasper suggested. It was the least he could do.

Her face lit up. Jasper flew out and swerved around Edward and Alice in an instant.

School wasn't something he was looking forward to at all, especially on a day such as this. He wondered how he would get through it but he found his answer when he entered first period alone. It was the first time that Jasper wondered if there was some sort of fate yanking on the strings of life.

His strategy was about to be shattered and all because of some unknown creature sitting in the desk next to his.

He was beautiful, became Jasper's first thought. He hung back briefly to process this creature; long raven hair fell silkily down his back, he was extra slender more than your average male and his skin was as pale as a vampire except there was something more to it. A crème like sheen that gave a glow in the lighting. His eyes however were wide and captivating with a shade of green that looked like coloured lenses. He had an oval shaped face, a small nose, and subtle pair of lips. He was wearing black slacks that covered most of his slightly inclined black boots and a crush red velvet long sleeve shirt that was form fitting. He had a black beaded necklace around his neck and when he pushed his wild bangs behind his ears, Jasper caught a glint of silver.

All of this, Jasper noticed in the span of nanoseconds.

The second most interesting thing that Jasper picked up was the fact that he was not human. For one thing he was too beautiful and for another his blood even from the doorway that he stood in wasn't right. It was blood but the smell was different, it was nice and light but it wasn't tempting.

What was he?

With slow and carefully human placed steps, Jasper headed over to the boy, his eyes picking up the features as he drew closer.

The teenager's gaze shifted from nothing at all to him in an instant, their eyes interlocked. Jasper placed his bag down slowly and sank into his seat. Just like Jasper the boy did nothing to hide his stare.

The emotions Jasper was hit full on with a wave and he nearly tipped over, he'd been so overwhelmed by his presence that the feelings had been delayed somehow. He breathed in sharply.

The boy noticed this and quirked an eyebrow. "Hello?"

Jasper blinked at the accent. "Good morning," he managed to get out. "You're new?"

A blazing beautiful smile graced elegant features and lit the room up like a light bulb. "Yes!" he said too quickly and then blushed brightly giving off a scent that once again hit him like the emotions. Definitely not human, because he wasn't hungry. It was something more and what it was, he had no idea about. "Harry Riddle, what's your name?"

"Jasper Hale," he answered appropriately. "It is nice to meet you," he said and he meant it.

Harry smiled. "Same to you! So is everyone this nice? I've never been to a school like this before," he said suddenly and sheepishly.

"Yes and no. I don't really associate with anyone," Jasper admitted. "In fact, you're the first person I've spoken too."

Harry bit down on his lip. "I guess so…" he looked around the room. "You're not a human."

Jasper didn't ask how he knew and nodded. "Neither are you."

"No," Hadrian said softly. He ran his fingers up and down the ridges of his notebook. "I'm not."

It went silent and both boys shifted and looked the other way, Jasper attempting to get his thoughts in order while Harry was biting his lower lip still.

Coming to Forks, Washington was a good idea, Hadrian thought idly. Although, he had been warned that there were werewolves and vampires, both of a different kind than the ones in his world. The werewolves weren't vicious and the vampire family only feasted on animals.

His surrogate father gave him all the information he would ever need to come here and get out of the raging war.

Harry Riddle formerly known as Harry James Potter had made a major life altering decision a few months ago. A decision that he didn't regret for anything in this world. It may have been a darker decision but it was the best.

For the first time, Harry had decided to be selfish. After Dumbledore's machinations came to light he had made the decision to leave the side and be considered a traitor. The prophecy was shattered and neither would bow to it and instead he was taken in as a son and given a new life.

A chance to be free.

All Harry's life his heritage had been kept from him. A dormant gene in his blood from his mother's side had awakened, Dumbledore had attempted to close off Harry's newfound powers by masking them behind muggles and multiple blood wards that would keep the truth secret. Why he kept it secret? It was because as a half-Veela, Harry was resistant to many spells, potions, and other such magical devices.

It was the reason why Harry had been nearly immune to the Imperius Curse. To be immune to these things meant the bonds that Dumbledore set on him when he was a baby would be shattered.

However, Dumbledore had forgotten one small detail, Harry's blood had been taken and given to another, whether by will or against made no difference.

Lord Voldemort gained those powers without any restrictions. The Dark Lord's mind and sanity was back in full thanks to Harry and in return, Lord Voldemort freed him thus forming an alliance between the Dark Lord and Boy-Who-Lived.

Now, here Harry was under the guise of Harry Riddle. He was to stay put until Tom and the others wanted him back.

He paused in his thoughts and once again assessed Jasper, the beautiful non-human in front of him.

He was gorgeous, damn! Harry thought in awe. He could easily be a Veela as well. He had wavy honey blond hair, beautiful round face with wide but intense dark whisky like eyes. He didn't seem to smile which made him even more irresistible. He was tall and very well built one could see that so very easily.

Jasper's hands were flat on the table. Harry was dreadfully curious, Voldemort had told him that the vampires weren't harmful here and that they were actually rather kind, especially the clan leader.

Harry was about to ask a question when the bell rang and other kids came running in causing the teen to sink back in his chair.

Eyes fell on him and he quickly shifted his attention to his books. The whispers broke out and Harry couldn't help but feel a stir of panic raging through him.

Jasper gave a human blink and peered over at Harry who seemed to have shrunken a fair few inches and there was stress on his beautiful face. He was panicking! Jasper cringed inwardly and consciously sent a sliver of soothing calm emotions to the creature and almost smiled when boy visibly relaxed.

He gazed over. "Did you do that?" he asked curiously.

"I did," Jasper said with a nod. No reason to hide it now, he thought

"Thought so, thank you," he said tuning the whispering students out.

"Alright. I'm curious, Harry, what you are," Jasper said quietly.

"Do you know what a Veela is?"

Jasper's eyes went wide and he turned to Harry fully. "You - are - a - Veela?" he mouthed.

Harry nodded. "Is that bad?" He didn't know anything about Veela and Vampire relations.

"No," he trailed off. "It answers everything."

Harry blushed and brought his small shoulders up. "I see. So, that's a good thing?" he asked innocently.

Jasper gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, Harry that's a good thing."

"Yay!" Harry clapped and bounced before turning his attention to the front. "What do we learn here?"

"Boring senseless things that you and I do not need," he answered factually but he placed his language book in the middle of them.

Harry snickered and leant up. "Hm, I can't read it," he whispered. The teacher was speaking in Spanish and he was completely and utterly lost.

"That's okay, I can," Jasper said back. "Where are you from exactly?"

"Britain," Harry answered softly.

"I see, why are you all the way over here?"

Harry chuckled. "To not be noticed?" He couldn't tell the vampire the truth.

"Ah," Jasper murmured. He understood that, his family tried to do that endlessly. "I understand that," he insisted.

"I guess you would."

"Mr. Riddle, can you read the last sentence for me?" Everyone turned to Harry who went completely still.

He gulped and peered down at the nonsense words.

"_It is every bit as dark as it is light in your heart,_" Jasper breathed hoping he could pick up vampire whispers.

"It is every bit as dark as it is light in your heart," Harry repeated perfectly in Spanish. Boy, that sentence was a bloody mouthful! He thought in horror. Definitely truth.

"Excellent! You know Spanish even if you are a Brit!"

"Eh," Harry mumbled unintelligibly.

Whispers broke out. "He's British?" A young girl with a ponytail asked.

"Wow, I've never met a British guy before!"

"He's cute!"

"He's a pretty boy."

Harry groaned quietly and sunk back in his seat for the second time. He hated being noticed. He looked over at Jasper when he felt those calming waves again. "Thank you," he murmured again.

"No problem," Jasper said flipping the page.

When the bell rang, Harry pulled out his timetable as he stood. Jasper chuckled so very musically that it made Harry pause and look over. Wow! He thought as the blond peered down at him. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Uhm, well, kinda?" Harry held out his timetable. "Don't really know where anything is around here."

Jasper nodded and glanced briefly at it. "You are in luck. You have the same classes as me. It doesn't surprise me," he said suddenly going grim. "The one who had your schedule changed out," he said handing it back.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked walking next to the really tall beautiful vampire.

"Your schedule was someone else's."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Ex," he said sharply.

"Oh," Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." he said realizing he hit a sore spot. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's not your fault," Jasper said quickly. "Let's not worry about it, building 4 for us."

Only one person had the courage to come up to Harry with Jasper by his side and it was a girl named Jessica Stanley. She was leaning against Jasper's desk talking animatedly to Harry who was looking at Jasper for help.

"Excuse me, you are in my way," Jasper managed to say while holding his breath.

Jessica gasped. "O- Oh I'm sorry!" she said as he sent waves of fear her way. She started to breathe heavy, her cheeks becoming red, and she scurried away as though someone had slapped her.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't just for you," Jasper said breathing out.

Harry chuckled softly. "Blood problems?" he asked playfully.

"Yes," Jasper admitted. "I have the worst time."

"My blood doesn't bother you does it?" he asked in concern.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "Not at all Harry," he said honestly.

"Good," Harry said sweetly, "that's a relief."

It was two classes later when lunch finally rolled around. All these people were really unsettling, Harry thought wrapping an arm round his waist as he tugged his bag closer to him. The good thing about all this was no one knew him. No one knew his name or pointed at his scar in whispers.

It was a relief. Jasper paused in his steps and turned to Harry. "Want to have lunch with me, Harry?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I would like that, sitting alone sounds kind of scary," he said sheepishly.

Jasper grinned. "Don't worry about that," he said softly. "I won't leave you alone."

Harry swallowed. He liked that even if it came from a complete stranger. It was nice to hear. Jasper led them through the winding halls toward the cafeteria.

"You may meet my family," Jasper said softly. "There's quite a few of them here."

Harry smiled. "Alright, but I'm running if I get sick because of my nerves."

"I won't let you get sick," Jasper insisted.

"Right, we'll see," Harry teased playfully.

Conversation with Harry was too easy, Jasper thought as he grabbed a tray. They ignored all the humans around them. His family hadn't arrived yet, which was good, for some reason Jasper wanted Harry to himself.

Harry picked up fruit, vegetables, and a bottle of ice water. Jasper didn't know what to get so he copied.

"You don't eat," Harry murmured.

"It's to keep up appearances," Jasper whispered. "You know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't hard," he said deciding not to tell him that he'd already been warned.

They paid for their food and Jasper sat them at a table that was as far away as you could get.

Harry curled his legs under him and picked up a carrot and munched on it while staring around the room. "Different from where I came from."

"Is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Mhmm, I went to a boarding school," he confessed.

This intrigued Jasper. "Really?"

"Yeah, every year."

"Your parents send you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't have parents."

"Oh," Jasper said surprised. "What happened?"

"They were murdered," he admitted taking a cucumber.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sorry am I hitting a sore subject?" He didn't detect sad emotions but one could never tell.

"No," Harry insisted with a smile. "It's alright. I was a baby when it happened. A bunch of wrong information got passed on and my parents were victims because of it."

Jasper felt and smelled them before they approached, he gazed up at the exact same time they came through the back door. Alice and Edward were walking hand in hand together. Rosalie was glaring at Edward and Alice, while Emmett was whistling with his arm around the fiery blonde who didn't look pleased.

"There," Jasper said barely audible.

Harry gave a hm? And looked up in time to catch sight of four very beautiful people. The tawny haired guy next to the tiny girl stared at them with visible surprise on his face. His eyes then narrowed on Harry who resisted the flinch and looked away.

"Eh, your brother is glaring at me," Harry said in a small voice. "Perhaps I should go?"

"No, you're staying," Jasper said sharply. He pointed out who each one of them were.

Swallowing, Harry was hesitant. "But if they-"

"It's not his _fucking_ decision," Jasper said coldly as they drew closer. How dare Edward believe he had any right to intimidate Harry. He had to bite his tongue to keep from growling and scooting closer to Harry. _'Don't even think about it, Edward,' _he warned in his mind. His instincts had kicked in way too quick.

Alice's eyes widened at his language.

"Jasper!" Emmett crowed bounding over. "Whoa, who are you?" he said wide eyed.

Rosalie frowned at Harry and looked to Jasper sharply. Alice was looking confused and Edward seemed agitated.

Jasper cleared his throat. "His name is Harry Riddle, he's with me," he said simply.

Harry peeked up at them. "Hi?"

"Strange…" Alice said dazedly.

"You, aren't human," Rosalie whispered taking a seat nearest him.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "No more than you are." Wow, she was really beautiful, he thought mildly. He wasn't surprise, all vampires had an otherworldly glow about them but Rosalie seemed to just exude beauty. She could have been mistaken for part Veela, easily.

"What are you?"

"Veela," Harry answered eyeing Jasper's cucumbers.

The blond handed them over, quirking his eye a little as the teen dipped them in his ranch dressing.

"…" The group was speechless at Harry's response.

"He's in all my classes," Jasper said watching Harry pick through the vegetables. He wondered briefly if Harry was a vegetarian.

It was stiff in conversation and Harry didn't feel like he belonged. No one but the big guy talked, although Rosalie seemed alright. She was eyeing Harry up and down, assessing him critically. He really hoped he passed whatever judgment she was passing on him.

Harry felt like he were intruding on something he shouldn't be aware of.

After several minutes of this, Harry picked up his tray and dumped it. He came back over and looked at Jasper. "I'm going to the restroom, see you later Jasper. Nice meeting you lot," he murmured turning and heading out through a side door.

Jasper frowned and made to follow when Alice's arm grabbed him. He hissed and jerked it away too fast for a human to see. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Jasper what are you doing?" she asked pointedly.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Hey hey! Whoa calm down, Jasper-" Edward began but he was cut off.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down," Jasper growled lowly at Edward. "Keep your nose out of my life Edward. You too, Alice! Neither of you have any right to speak to me." Quickly, he grabbed his things and left his family sitting stunned. '_And Stay out of my fucking head!_' he snarled and sent a thread of warning toward Edward causing the mind-reader to do a very human thing and flinch.

He had to find Harry, he thought briskly.

Harry splashed his face with cold water and sighed longingly. People. He thought. Vampires and humans it was all the same in the end. He brushed his fingers through his hair and glared at his looks. He went from a mop head with glasses to this because of the Veela in him.

He released a sigh, feeling an emotional tidal wave flow across him. He had to get a hold of himself and quick. He couldn't let those vampires know that he was bothered. What would Tom think of him? Running from vampires.

He placed a few pieces behind his ears when he felt and heard the approach of light footsteps, too light for a human to hear but Harry wasn't human.

He looked up in time to see Jasper standing there, concern on his face. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Harry smiled. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked turning to face the vampire. "You did nothing."

"That's right, I did nothing," Jasper said with a slight smile. "So, can I walk you to your next class since we have the same?"

Harry chuckled and picked up his books. "Of course, how could I say no to that?"

Jasper gave him a blinding smile, a real smile. "Good." It was strange, being around Harry made him feel nice. A light feeling, like everything was perfect.

Huh, how strange, Jasper had never felt that before.

(o)

Updates: No idea when I'll update. It'll be random, this is a trial story. As I said before, _**if you don't like a slightly effeminate looking Harry**_, don't read this, because I won't change it. I like it and that's why I have him like this.


	2. Learning to Fly

A/N: I appreciate all of the responses to this story. Even though it's a trial, I'll keep going. It just won't be as urgent as my other stories, but it won't take years either, if you get my drift?

If you have questions about their relationships, IE: Alice and Edward, they'll be answered soon enough. I promise not to leave anything out and _**I apologize**_ for the Hadrian mess up. I write on perhaps four or five stories a day, sometimes Harry has a different name and I get them mixed up. Well, here we are. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Two – Learning to Fly**_

_I'm Learning to Fly _

_But I ain't got wings_

_Coming down_

_Is the hardest thing. –_

_Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers _

They headed for Biology together, neither of them spoke, they didn't have too.

Harry sat at the back of class with Jasper on his right and he was thinking about what he saw earlier, the little one must have been Jasper's ex, in fact she couldn't be anything else considering the cold iciness he had felt and that Edward guy was with her.

Ouch! Serious ouch. That had to have been painful. Oh, poor Jasper. He resisted feeling the pity and when Jasper looked at him the teen blushed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked softly.

Harry didn't want to tell him he was feeling sympathy for Jasper that would either infuriate him or make him walk away. He knew how it was to have people pity him and he knew the indignance that it could cause.

"I understand your situation," Harry then said softly. "I've never, really had a relationship before but I know what it's like to be betrayed by people you thought cared about you."

Jasper arched an eyebrow, surprised as he was by Harry's soft lilting words. At first he had felt the waves of pity and remorse and he'd cringed. He wouldn't have been upset if Harry was feeling pity, because Harry wasn't his siblings. He was an outsider and it was a little different. But hear something so secretive and private.

Wow.

"I'm much more capable of dealing with it then they think I can. I'm mostly enraged but I'm holding it in."

Harry nodded, his kind would be enraged by a betrayal that was on a scale of its own. "Yeah, Veela's get enraged and it turns into a fireworks show."

Jasper cracked a smile, the relief on his shoulders was lifted temporarily. "I'd like to see that, it would be enlightening."

"A pissed off fire bird means a very ugly side to me."

Jasper snorted. "Yeah, right," he said doubtfully. He didn't think there was anything Harry could do that was unattractive. But then again, they'd only just met and Jasper knew he was taking all the chances he could get to be rid of the mess that was his life.

He'd have to be careful, Harry was too nice to be part of a rebound. Jasper wouldn't let it. He wasn't that kind of man before he was turned and he wouldn't be now. In the end, he was a gentleman and he would be careful not to be anything less around Harry.

(o)

Harry didn't pay all that much attention to the class and neither did Jasper for that matter, he was only a little steamed at the crap Edward and Alice pulled earlier. He knew it wasn't normal for him to converse with others but perhaps it was about time he did? Harry wasn't human and he obviously had no problems with vampires and Jasper had no problems with Harry's blood.

It was a win-win situation all together. It was strange, how the hell was it possible for Harry to enter his life right after it began to cave? What was fate trying to play at?

Harry sank back and chanced a glance at Jasper to see that he was sitting up straight but he was hardly paying attention. He was certainly an interesting person, so very handsome, and he was polite. He had a lilt draw to his cultured voice and he wondered where Jasper was from initially, he thought running his fingers along the spine of his notebook.

Jasper hearing the quiet noise of spring against finger followed Harry's fingers. "I'm bored, Jasper," Harry whispered to low for humans to hear.

"I can tell," Jasper murmured with a sly smirk. "How old are you?"

Harry smiled. "I just turned sixteen," he answered truthfully. "You?"

"Nineteen."

"I don't mean human years," Harry breathed and tilted his head toward Jasper and staring at him with amusement.

Jasper chuckled lowly. "I'm old."

"Really?"

"Civil War old."

"_Oh really,_" Harry drawled straightening and pressing his arm to the desk and blocking his mouth from the teacher's view. "Mr. Ancient, huh?" he teased playfully.

Jasper gave a human roll of his eyes. "If that's what you want to call me."

"Well, if I wind up with American History, I know just who to bug."

Jasper grinned a little wolfishly. "Oh really? I'll keep that in mind."

Harry laughed gently and when he did Jasper found it was beautiful and he was immensely relieved about the distraction from his own reality.

_(o)_

The Cullen Family was sitting around the uselessly beautiful dining table, discussing the newest creature in town. Harry. Edward had been on Carlisle hot and heavy for information and Alice seemed rather annoyed that she couldn't 'See' him in her mind. All she saw was Jasper standing beside nothing and Jasper's eyes had been unreadable.

This worried Edward. Of course, everything was a dramatic episode to him, Jasper thought and resisted smirking when Edward shot him a blank look for his passing thought.

"A veela?" Carlisle sank down at the head of the table and ran his hands over the cherry oak surface, his eyes were wide in surprise. "Wow," he breathed.

"Is he a threat Carlisle?" Edward asked and Jasper rolled his eyes.

'_I'm more of a threat to you than he is,'_ Jasper couldn't help but think and Edward scowled at him for it.

"No, no," Carlisle placated. "Veela's are generally really peaceful creatures even if they have a bit of a temper."

"He wasn't bad, he seemed really nice," Rosalie said and Edward shot her a look. "What he was! He was also pretty."

Alice frowned. "I can't see his future."

"Of course not you're not a Veela," Emmett said with a grin.

Esme who had been listening tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps this is a good thing!" she said placing her hands on Jasper's shoulders. She looked imploringly at everyone, especially Edward and from the emotions rolling off of her, Jasper knew exactly what she was telling him. She was afraid he would up and leave and if a little Veela was a reason to keep him here, then she didn't mind one bit.

"What was his name again?" Carlisle asked.

"Harry Riddle. He's from Britain and he knew what I was without even asking me," Jasper said. "He's also really shy, he hates crowds, I had to use my ability to calm him down twice. He almost panicked in Spanish."

"How interesting," Carlisle hummed with a faint smile.

"Are we sure about this?" Alice asked looking more at Jasper than the others.

Jasper leveled her with a cold but even stare. "Don't you perceive to tell me what's best for me, you no longer hold that right." If she had been human she would have flinched. She did however look crestfallen and ducked her head as Edward placed a hand on her back and glared at Jasper.

"Keep in mind," Rosalie broke in, "That you two are the ones in the wrong here, Jasper did absolutely nothing and now you decide you want to play mommy and daddy? Sorry, Edward, Alice that's Esme and Carlisle's job not yours."

"We're only worried," Edward insisted.

"Yeah well, cut it out," Rosalie hissed.

"I can't read his mind."

"I am not surprised, he is not human, Edward," Carlisle reminded. "He is a Veela. Jasper are you tempted?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not a single sliver of temptation Carlisle," he insisted. "His blood smells good but it's not craving, it's not potent like a human would be. I can't explain it."

"Perhaps we should find out where he lives," Carlisle suggested and Jasper could feel that he was a little excited and even happy. Edward was eyeing Carlisle curiously and Jasper could only imagine what he was thinking. He was like Esme if it kept him there then he would snatch up every opportunity.

Edward finally inclined his head conceding. "Perhaps this is a good thing," he said after a bit. "I believe we are overreacting."

Alice didn't look convinced. "I'm worried though. He just suddenly pops up out of nowhere, a Veela. Is that coincidence?"

"He's trying not to be noticed as it is," Jasper said remembering their bit of conversation. "He is trying to blend in just like us. He's in hiding."

"What from I wonder?" Alice asked.

"It's none of our business," Rosalie said in a huff. "Obviously, he's not a threat to us. So, let's leave him alone. God, you guys are annoying!"

Jasper got up. "I'm going to my room."

Alice made to stand but he ignored her as he passed her by and picked his bag up. He could vaguely hear Carlisle.

"Alice, your job of worrying is now over. You are no longer responsible for Jasper's actions. I will command you only once to stay out of Jasper's life. If he doesn't want you near him, then so be it."

"But Carlisle… I still care…"

"Care from afar then, Alice. He already has the bad end of the deal, don't go making it worse."

"Carlisle's right," Edward said softly. "Jasper could run at any time and we can't stop him."

Jasper couldn't help but roll his eyes, as he threw himself onto the dark blue velvet sofa in his bedroom. Sometimes, vampire hearing could be a pain in the ass.

He leaned over and flipped on his stereo and he let the loud music drown out the chatter from downstairs.

He let his mind go over the events of the day. From start to finish, Harry Riddle popped into his mind every few seconds and he let himself wonder how arcane it was that Jasper had not been on his guard about the creature.

Usually, if someone unusual appeared in Forks, Jasper was the first or second one to jump to a quick conclusion or decision. Rosalie was always with him in that regard, but even she had been fascinated by the little creature.

Jasper felt no threat from Harry and for all he knew the beautiful little creature could be planning something nefarious. But Jasper highly doubted it. From what he saw today, Harry was a gentle, quiet, and kind creature.

He was nervous around others like he was afraid of rejection. But then again, Jasper's perception could be all wrong. He could be a wonderful little actor and reality he could be a cold and ruthless assassin.

For some reason, that idea didn't bother him as much as it should have. There was something about Harry and God! It'd only been a day! From one extreme emotion to another, Jasper felt as if his life was filled with chaos! It was unbelievable!

For a person who could control emotions, he couldn't seem to control his own. He sat up and stared at the landscape mural on the far wall. Unlike Edward's room which was filled with music and books, Jasper's room was filled with landscapes of mountains, oceans, and valleys. He had one small stack of CDs and a silver and black stereo. His closet was a revolving one, having been put in by Alice. She had moved out of his room around the time Jasper fled into the forest yesterday.

That was a good thing; he didn't think Esme would appreciate a fire in her house.

He sat still through most of the night when he remembered that he hadn't eaten. He got up and threw the double winged windows open to the cool and crisp night air and then vaulted over it going down three stories and landing perfectly on his two feet.

He briefly saw Rosalie with her blonde head underneath the hood of his car, she was obviously tweaking it for him to make it faster. He had to admit, he was surprise by Rosalie and Emmett's support and the lack of 'pity' he felt around them.

Then again, Jasper wasn't sure if Rosalie knew what pity even was. She turned everything into blind fury and he would take that sensation over pity any day of the week.

(o)

Harry simply gazed back at the snow-white tiger. His green eyes on the cat's cyan blue ones. They were nose to nose and were having an obvious staring contest.

To be honest, Harry was bored out of his mind. The small cottage he was housed in sat off the road in a meadow.

Cerealis was his only companion at the moment. Tom had bought her before he was sent off, both of them knew about the piece of soul that was imbedded in Harry and Tom had wanted to keep him safe. He did not want to chance Dumbledore getting a hold of him and using him as bait.

Harry had whined, he had wanted to fight back and get revenge on all the people who screwed with his life but at the same time he understood Tom and he would trust the Dark Lord.

Laughable right? Well, not so laughable when Harry knew that Tom wouldn't lay even a finger on him. Not only was Harry responsible for Tom's sanity to be returned but he was also a living and breathing Horcrux.

An accident, yes, but a Horcrux nonetheless and Harry also held a second Horcrux that was tied around his neck on a beaded chain to look unimpressive. Tom had promised him the Weasley and Granger's deaths however, they would be worthless to him and so when he got them, he'd have them locked up, ready and waiting.

Oh, how he would love that. Harry smirked viciously and Cerealis licked his chin lovingly.

"You win," Harry said stroking her bulb like ears.

The most exciting thing that had occurred since he arrived in the small wet town of Forks was meeting Jasper. Although, he wasn't so sure about his family, but he supposed he could understand that they were uncomfortable. They probably feared that he would expose them, but why would he do such a silly thing? Harry was also a creature that would be just a little on the hypocritical side.

Harry was about to resign himself to boring Muggle homework when Cerealis stood up suddenly and began to growl toward the door.

Harry's defense hackles rose and he slowly stood from his Indian style position on the floor and his wand was in his hand.

Cerealis growled lowly and she crept toward the door and sniffed before hissing and extending her claws.

Against his better judgment he passed her and slowly opened the door, a stunner on the tip of his tongue. Who on earth could have found him way out here? The only reason he had no wards on his house was because he was afraid he'd get the attention of the American Magical Government and that was one thing Harry did not want to do.

Harry may have the hearing that vampires did but he did not have the sense of smell nor did he have the same reflexes. Luckily, Harry's reflexes were always good for a 'human' but still, he was no match for the other creatures if he were wandless.

When he saw no one, he closed the door.

There wasn't all that much that the Veela inside Harry could do. He was immune to spells and most potions. He had a rapid healing rate which went in sync with his fast beating heart. While a vampire's heart didn't beat, Harry's heart did and it was quick. His blood pressure was higher and somehow all of that fell in sync with his hormones.

Merlin! Harry found that out the first week the gene came in affect. He shuddered visibly at the thought.

What made Harry so special being a Veela that Dumbledore was trying to control was his natural gravitation and affinity to dark magic. To be honest, Harry absorbed dark magic like a sponge. It was so easy and it didn't help that Harry became unusually high and his teenage Veela hormones went bezerk.

Several Death Eaters had fallen under Harry's spell afterwards and the teen hadn't meant to! It had been the first time he ever used dark magic and the only one in Harry's line of sight at the time was Lucius Malfoy. His allure had been turn on to full blast and Harry had not been able to shut it off.

To this day, Lucius always became dazedly hungry whenever Harry came into his sights. Harry then paused and thought about it. Perhaps he had a thing for blonds?

He grinned slyly only for it to fade when Cerealis growled again.

That was it! Harry modeled his companion's growl and flung open the door and before anyone could blink, he had streamed over half a dozen Stunners into the forest causing yelps to be heard and then thunks.

Cerealis raced outside and into the overlapping forest. Harry followed her a little slower, casting a mild shield around his body as he did.

When he stepped into the woods he found Cerealis sniffing three different guys. He arched an eyebrow and leaned over their stunned figures. He picked out the coal black hair, exotic tan features, and from the way they were butt naked gave Harry an indication that they were wolves, from the Quileute tribe.

Tom did not send him to this place uninformed.

The largest one of the three was easily the best looking followed by the slimmer one. He sighed and thought about what to do with them. He knew they wouldn't be pleased when they woke and found out they had been stunned.

So, he levitated all three and placed them on his front lawn and then he conjured a comfortable armchair and sank down into it.

Cerealis came over, growling lowly and planted herself defensively by Harry's side. He placed a hand on her head. He had to admit that for all the boring things Forks had to offer, their men were gorgeous.

Harry shook off the stirring thoughts that spiraled inside, pulling at his senses and trying to flick the on-switch of his impending desire.

He waved his wand to the obvious Alpha of the bunch and consciousness slowly came back to the guy. His dark brown eyes flicked open and he breathed sharply.

"You know, it's not very hospitable to go stalking through a person's woods. If you wanted to check out the newest person in town, all you had to do was walk up to the front door, preferably clothed and knock."

The naked Native sat up and he looked over at Harry, his eyes narrowing. "Leech," he hissed.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Leech? You mean a vampire?" he chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, puppy, I'm not a vampire. I'm a Veela and a vegetarian at that."

He smirked as the stunned expression crossed the guy's face. He looked over at his two pack-mates and growled. "What the hell did you do to them?" He shook the smaller one.

"Stunned him. He'll come around a little later. Now, what the hell were you doing stalking around my house at nine o' clock at night?"

"We were making sure you weren't a leech."

"What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Harry. Who are those?"

"Embry and Quil. What's a Veela?" Jake asked.

"Uhm, how do I explain that? A Veela is a beautiful creature with a powerful allure," he answered. "If they are angered they can turn into fire birds. I'm only a half-Veela. So you have to get me extremely angry for me to transform. Usually, Veela can control Magic. Most Veela are females but there are your fair few male. The gene is rare when it passes onto a male."

"Why do you have a leech scent on you?"

"Probably from school," Harry answered. "Now, if I revive your other boys, will you stop snooping around my house? If you want to know something come over… with shorts on!" He looked down prominently at Jake's 'little' guy causing the older looking teen to squawk in embarrassment. "I'd hate to have to kill such good looking boys. I'd feel really bad about it."

Jake stared at him. "You'd kill us?"

"If I were threatened, yes," he said absolutely. "I didn't come here to start a war with vampires and werewolves."

"Why did you come here?"

"That's none of your business," he said idly flicking his wand and making the other two's eyes snap open. "I mean no harm to you or the rest of Forks so long as they don't get on my bad side. If they piss me off, I can't be responsible for what I do."

Quil and Embry were literally gawking at Harry. It was like they had never seen someone like him before. Harry wondered why? Vampires were beautiful, but then again, these sort of wolves were mortal enemies to vampires and vice versa.

"Hello boys."

"Who are you?" the smaller one, Quil asked suspiciously.

Embry seemed more curious than suspicious.

"Harry. You are Quil and Embry. I've already spoken to your friend here. I think we can get along perfectly. Don't you?"

Jake scowled and then he noticed Cerealis. "Is she dangerous?"

"Of course she is. She'll only attack on my command or in defense. Her name is Cerealis."

The cat purred as Harry stroked behind her ears. "So, you naked boys. I'd offer you something to eat and drink but considering, I'm a Veela and you boys walking around naked doesn't really help, I'm not going too. Come back clothed." He got up and flicked his wand making the chair disappear.

"What is he?" Embry asked Jake.

"Veela."

"What's that?"

"Beautiful." Jake deadpanned.

"Are you immortal?" Quil asked.

"Yes and no. I never lose my looks, an average Pureblooded Veela lives for about eight hundred years if they don't do anything stupid to die and if they take care of themselves. I will live around four hundred. I can extend it with Magic if I so wished, but I'll never grow old and wrinkly."

"What does he feed on?" Embry asked.

"_He_, is standing here," Harry snapped. "I'm a _real_ vegetarian and a sweet freak. Does that answer your questions?"

Embry and Quil nodded simultaneously.

"Good, unlike you boys who can run around at all hours of the night, I cannot. Good night. Come back when you're clothed if you want to visit and ask questions." He knew exactly why he left the invitation open to these guys.

It was loneliness, only having a cat around to have a staring contest with was kind of pathetic. Hosting a few gorgeous guys that ran around naked? Well, Harry was part Veela and that idea was priceless.

(o)

Harry sulked and pouted when he was forced to wake at seven in the morning. He raised his head and blinked repeatedly to the vague light that streamed into the room from the beside window. His alarm clock was buzzing in his ear before it flipped over to a random station on the radio. He stifled a yawn as he rolled over, he gripped the lilac and dark blue silk covers and tore them away from his body. He gazed at the ceiling, he hadn't done his homework, he realized.

That wasn't good when it came to keeping a low profile in an ordinary town. He groaned and rolled out of the bed and shut off the whiny pop music. _Yick!_ That stuff was horrible. Also, Harry was going to need to learn to drive, he couldn't apparate yet and had to call for a taxi every morning.

He slipped into a pair of snug fitting denim jeans and a white boat-neck short-sleeved shirt and threw all his hair up high. He was so tired he did everything mechanically. He finished his morning ablutions and grabbed some snack cakes and snagged the phone off the wall and dialed for a taxi.

He sat outside on his covered porch and waited. The house itself was little more than a cottage. It was white with pale blue butterfly like shutters with a huge garden in the front that wrapped around to the back. The Malfoy's had bought it and signed the ownership over to Harry. There was a two car garage to the side that sat completely empty and the rest of it was woods. He wondered vaguely if Jasper would let him copy his homework? He'd have to ask.

He grabbed his leather bag when the taxi pulled up. The middle aged guy grinned as he got out. "Mornin' to ya, youngin'!" He reeked of tobacco and Harry saw why, he had a ton of it in his mouth, slurring his speech.

"Morning," Harry said offering him a blinding smile as the man opened the door for him. "Thank you."

"Where we goin'?"

He dropped the man's fair over the seat. "Drop me off at the school," Harry said wrinkling his nose at the tobacco scent staining the air in the car.

"Never seen you in these parts," the man commented once he spat out the tobacco in a McDonald's cup next to him. "Where are you from?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to gag on the smell. "Britain."

"Wow! I've never even been out of Washington to be honest with you. How you like it here?"

"Rainy."

The man chortled. "That's all I ever hear, rainy and wet. No sun. What brings you here?"

Harry shrugged. "Needed a change from the big city," he lied casually.

"Ah, yes, I've heard that plenty of times. Well, welcome to Forks!"

"Thanks." Harry was really hoping that the smell of tobacco didn't stain his clothes. He actually liked the smell of 'fresh' tobacco. But once it was lit up or wet, it was disgusting.

Harry was dropped off in the front instead of going through the student parking lot, which Harry was thankful for. He was tired of all the awkward stares. He jumped out and tipped the man ten and got whistled at.

"Thank you, darling."

Harry rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure that man was not gay. But being part-Veela, it usually made guys not give a damn. It was kind of creepy.

He didn't even stop at his locker as he headed toward Spanish. He was surprised when he saw Jasper sitting alone in the classroom. He looked up as if he hadn't heard or smelled Harry from down the hall and tilted his head.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning Jasper," Harry said smiling as he placed his bag on the table and slipped into his seat next to the vampire. "Got your homework?" he asked sheepishly. Jasper chuckled roughly and in an instant his folder was in front of Harry. The teen didn't even blink at the warp speed as he flipped it open. "Thanks."

Jasper's eyes then narrowed, as he took in Harry's delicious bare neck. How evil! He thought, if the beautiful boy was human, Jasper would have lost control. "You smell… of tobacco."

Harry's face caved. "Do I?" he whined without meaning too. "Ah, man! That stupid git, cab driver. He reeked of the stuff!"

"You take a cab?" Jasper asked surprised. No wonder he didn't see the teen outside in the parking lot.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know how to drive yet."

"You're sixteen right?"

"Yep. In Britain you have to be seventeen in order to drive."

"Ah," Jasper said nodding and then he had a wild and crazy idea. "Let me teach you."

Harry smiled at that. "Would you want too? I might be horrible."

"Everyone starts out horrible. If you have nothing to do today, perhaps I could show you?"

"Another staring contest with my cat is all that I have planned," he commented forgetting about his homework.

Jasper grinned. "That sounds like something I shouldn't interrupt," he said taking Harry's homework and the pen from his hand.

"Oh yeah, Cerealis might get upset," he hummed.

Jasper closed the folder and handed it back to Harry. "Done."

Harry shook his head, he hadn't even noticed Jasper's fast hand moving across the pages of the Spanish and Algebra. "Thank you."

"So how about it?" Jasper prodded and Harry flashed him another sweet smile.

"Sure."

The bell rang and the students began to pile into the room. Several of them looked Harry's way, a few ogling him interestedly while others kept their distance, especially when Jasper sent sensations of fear toward the ones closest.

The teacher came into the room and she shivered a little and her eyes went temporarily wide.

Jasper cooled down on his talent and Harry arched an eyebrow. "You do that often?"

"Only when someone tries to get too close," Jasper hissed through his teeth. "They're more frightened of me than Emmett as they should be."

Once the class had cooled down, the teacher hesitantly called for the homework and Harry settled himself in for another boring day but at least he had one thing he could look forward too.

He glanced sideways at Jasper to see that the tall vampire had relaxed marginally. Harry noticed then that Jasper's eyes weren't as dark as they were yesterday. They were a warm honey topaz now and Harry was going to take an educated guess and say that he had fed before coming to school.

Jasper felt Harry's stare and looked over, stunned once more by the teen's eccentric beauty. It was so unusual for anyone to turn his head. He couldn't quite remember before Alice anyone who had aside from his Sire.

He didn't know why it was that Harry seemed to take the hollow ache from him but Jasper knew he wanted it to stay like that. He was angry at himself for allowing it to go so far and he was even more livid that Edward and Alice thought they could hide their feelings.

For hell's sake, he thought Edward was supposed to be the smartest of them all! He noticed the chemistry that flew between them every time they got into a room together. He knew it all but he just didn't want to deal with the consequences. He kept his mind shielded and carefully tucked away his thoughts and focused on other things. He let the days, weeks, months, and years pass by and he played the perfect part of ignorance.

Then bam! It came and Jasper could have been brought to his knees had he been anyone else. For so long, Alice had his been ray of light in a sea of darkness. Her smile and giddy nature filling a black void in his still heart.

He wondered, did she see this coming when they first got together? Jasper hoped that she wouldn't have done that. She wasn't the kind of person to lead another on and she was sincere and caring. Jasper didn't doubt that she still cared for him and he cared a little for her as well.

But it was no longer a possessive quality. Instead, he felt blind fury toward her. He envisioned things that he never thought he would ever think about. Edward was worse, covens were always a loose thing but Carlisle had stumbled over all boundaries, turning their coven into a true family.

But Jasper still had the dark war inside of him and right now, Edward was anything but family.

His pride was wounded, if there was one thing that Jasper and Rosalie had in common on it was their pride. The two rarely ever got into a fight, they could relate to one another better and that made them perfect twin siblings.

Jasper not only understood her on a level that went beyond hairspray and gold curls but he felt her pain and the struggle at being a 'monster.' In her mind, she was too beautiful to be a monster. She was barren but she had her love. She had half of everything she wished for and for someone that was a beauty like Rosalie, it would never be enough.

Edward could read minds but he couldn't understand them. He didn't see the emotions, he saw words and images, he saw an impressionable thought that could be faked, a person's mind was never absolute. Especially, when they were an artist in a world of dark manipulation. He never saw what was underneath those thoughts.

But Jasper did. Emotions didn't lie, no one can fake emotions. They were always there lying underneath the skin and whether it was laced with a coat of harden venom or pints of delicious human blood. In the end, they were all the same.


	3. Fix You

_**Notes: I guess people didn't get the hint, when I said, 'Dark Veela Harry' or AU. Canon Harry isn't dark. But this one is. So, yes it's OOC. And I've read the Twilight books. I'm not a fanatic over the series and I guess Jasper can be considered OOC but everyone looks at the characters differently. To me, he's always been a darker soul than the others. He was in the midst of a vampire war where no one was loyal and everyone was traitors to their own kind and I'm running with that mind set. So yes, both are slightly OOC. **_

_**I now have a plot/outline written out on paper. My estimated guess for this story, will be 30 Chapters. **_

_**Note on Bella: I have been juggling several ideas on how to include her. If I do, I won't be bashing her, even if I don't like her. At least, Harry won't (because it's not in my Harry's nature, he's friendly and welcoming toward everyone). But I can't say what the other Vampires will do. I have an idea in my head, but we'll see if it gets written. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Three – Fix You**_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed__  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need__  
__When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__  
__Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
__Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you – _

_Coldplay_

Harry cracked up laughing when he accidentally put the car in reverse, slammed on the gas, and then the break. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Your car is going to get damaged!"

Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat and he was grinning so wide he thought his face would crack. They'd been in the field for over an hour and Harry was still gunning the gas. Then again, Rosalie did tune up his car, so he could have been tapping it gently and it would still fly.

"If I was human, I'd have whiplash," Jasper commented. "I'm sorry, the car is sensitive, Rosalie is a magnet for cars. You can't find a better mechanic then that girl."

"Hot blonde with mechanical skills," Harry hummed turning the engine off and back on again. "That's one hell of a combination she has."

"And she knows it," Jasper assured. "Okay, put the car in reverse and very lightly press the gas. Don't worry about messing it up. You won't and if you do, oh well."

Once again, Harry overshot the reverse and placed it in neutral. "Whoops, okay, okay I can get this! I swear I can."

"Take your time." Just watching Harry's eyes twinkle and listening to his laughs was a breath of fresh air. They were in the middle of a humongous field just outside of Forks near Port Angeles. Often times, they would go hunting in the area because it was overrun with deer.

Harry got the hang of not gunning the gas and he backed up and then placed the car in drive and not neutral before turning the steering wheel. "You don't have to spin it around so much, it's pretty good at staying straight for the most part. You're hands are merely a guide."

Harry grinned and took off around the field, doing a few small donuts, back up, and then driving the length of the field. His braking was a little too harsh. It was a hot car, it fit Jasper's look perfectly.

"Tomorrow, I can get some cones and make a huge circuit around the field if you want," Jasper said looking over at the teen who barely missed the nearby shrub.

"Stupid shrub! Jumped in front of me," Harry sulked. "Okay, sounds fun. I'd like to have a better way to get to school than a stinky cabby."

Jasper chuckled at Harry's sulk. "Want me to tear it down for you?"

"No, I'll run it over next time," Harry promised.

"You do that. Shrubs moving is a dangerous thing."

Both of them fell into more laughter, one soft and the other a little more on the drawling lilt side. Laughter was kind of foreign to Jasper, definitely so, but he liked it.

"Do you want to drive to your house?"

Harry looked at him horrified. "And kill us?"

"Never," Jasper assured. "Come on, the streets are deserted for the most part. You'll be fine."

"Alright, but so you know, Veela's aren't as tough in the skin as Vampires."

Jasper had the sudden image of swiping his finger tenderly up Harry's arm and he reacted before he could stop himself, and very lightly modeled his thoughts running his finger from Harry's wrist all the way up to his elbow.

Harry shivered at the cool sensation of Jasper's finger.

"How does that feel?" Jasper asked curiously, recognizing that Harry's skin was not hot but warm.

"Cool but not ice cold," Harry took in a shuddering breath and brought his hand up and took Jasper's larger one briefly to feel the consistency of his skin. It wasn't soft but it wasn't rock hard either. It was somewhere in the middle. He told Jasper what he felt and got a sideways smile in reward.

"You're soft, unbelievably soft but in a way that doesn't seem like your skin will tear as easily as a humans."

They sat there together in the Jaguar without even thinking about moving for several long moments with their hands clasped together.

"It's getting late," Jasper finally said. "Don't you have to eat?" he asked reluctantly letting go of Harry's hand. It was small enough to fit inside of his but not smaller than Alice's. It was kind of on the perfect side.

Harry shook the dazed sensation away and laughed quietly. "Yeah, I am kind of hungry."

"Drive," Jasper commanded lightly.

"Yes sir!" the teen saluted him and once again they were both laughing.

Harry was driving slow as molasses, Jasper had his elbow propped up on the rest against the door and he had a hand over his mouth to keep his wide grin from taunting Harry. He had both hands on the wheel like an old lady.

"Stop laughing!" Harry huffed keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not," Jasper protested.

"Right. I know I'm driving slow."

"I don't think my car has ever gone this slow, even in a parking lot."

Harry briefly let his right hand leave the wheel and whacked Jasper in the chest with his fist and that made the vampire really laugh.

"Ow! You bruised me," Jasper mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Harry squawked and put on some more speed. He winced when the car lurched and went from twenty miles to thirty. "Heh, too fast?"

Jasper snorted. "Not fast enough."

Harry stuck out his tongue and gazed into his rearview mirror. The few trucks and SUV's that were on the road honked and swerved around Harry about seventy miles an hour.

"Bastards," Harry grumbled.

Jasper frowned and looked behind him suddenly and then winced. "Uh oh."

"I hear another car, what's so bad about that?" Harry asked.

"It's Chief Swan." He deadpanned.

"Who?" Harry squeaked. He so hoped that Jasper wasn't telling him that Chief Swan was a cop!

"Yes," Jasper answered the frantic look Harry gave him. Suddenly, blue and red lights flared and Harry instinctively let go of the wheel only for Jasper to snatch it quick. "Pull over slowly."

"What do I do?"

"I'll deal with it, I'm sure if I use my talent on his emotions, he'll leave in a good mood."

"I don't have a license! Or a permit!"

Jasper took out his own license and all the registration information as a tall dark headed man got out of the car. He had his flashlight on him considering it was night.

Harry hesitantly pressed the button between him and Jasper to make the window go down.

"My what a very sharp car," this Chief said with a whistle. "Only ones I know who drive cars this nicely is the Cullens! Who are you kiddo? You haven't been drinking have you?" he queried suddenly going stern.

Harry noticed he was agedly handsome, with a bit of a mustache. He had hazel brown eyes and a kind looking face. "Harry Riddle and no sir, I haven't."

Chief Swan was surprised by his accent. "The new kid, huh? I've heard of you, but wasn't sure. And who are you, son?" he flashed the light on Jasper's face. "Oh! One of the Cullen boys!" he recognized instantly.

Jasper twitched as the smell of blood made his mouth water. He swallowed the venom and did his best to focus on Harry's blood instead. "Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale, I apologize, I'm teaching Harry here how to drive. Here's my information sir."

Chief Swan took it briefly. "Oh, well, that's alright. I got a call from one of my buddies, saying a brand new Jaguar was going a snail's pace. I got worried, so I came to inspect. Kiddo, you don't have a permit yet do you?"

Harry blushed. "No sir?"

He sighed. "Well, I should write you up for that but I'm in a pretty good mood and these are country roads. Parents do it all the time with their kids, hell, I did it with my daughter. Here you go, Jasper. You be safe now and take care of this car. It's a beauty!" he said patting the door. "And wear your seatbelt!"

"Thank you sir," Jasper said and he hadn't realized he was holding onto the seats so roughly that they tore.

"Have a good night!"

He turned off his life and disappeared, Jasper closed his eyes and shivered as the snack on two legs began to walk away.

Harry winced and gently placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "You okay?"

Jasper nodded. "That… was hard."

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Not your fault. Let's drive."

"Should we change seats?"

"I can't move," Jasper replied. "If I do, I'm going to jump out and kill Chief Swan."

That got Harry moving, he started the car and snapped his belt into place as he put on the gas and disappeared going straight to thirty without hesitation. He wobbled a bit and went over the orange lines a few times, but he got the hang of it eventually.

Jasper finally breathed in a breath of fresh air. "Better," he said with relief.

Harry bit his lip. "Good thing I don't do that to you."

Jasper nodded. "You don't. You – actually help me to an extent. I focused on your blood the entire time and it sort of masked Chief Swan's. But it's still tempting. I've done that the last two days in school as well. It makes it a little easier and I hold my breath less."

Harry turned right and then he stopped at a tree covered lane. "This is me," he replied pulling into the drive and almost hitting the mail box. "Whew, close one."

Jasper snickered as Harry slowly moved up the drive, the vampire was already seeing passed the trees to the small but very beautiful cottage with a garden that Esme would love.

Harry put on the brakes too sharply again, Jasper's hand was already across the teen's chest to keep him from flying toward the windshield.

"Heh. Here in one piece," Harry teased as Jasper smirked.

"Congratulations."

Harry scowled. "That doesn't sound sincere at all!" he huffed. "Want to come in?"

Jasper nodded. "Sure and it was sincere, you did well."

"I did not!" He snatched his bag and slipped out of the car and led the way up to the house. "Never mind Cerealis, she might growl a little but she won't attack unless I tell her too."

Jasper was suddenly wondering what kind of cat Harry had. He was worried about her attacking? He thought it was some Siamese house cat but when they entered there was a low growl and a hiss and Jasper was stunned to see a large snow-white tiger, her teeth was showing viciously and her claws were out.

"Cerealis, he's good. Calm down," he chided and she immediately sat on her haunches and meowed innocently at Harry before licking her paws snootily. She was now ignoring Jasper completely.

"You have a tiger," Jasper stated dumbly.

"Yup."

"You have staring contests with a _tiger_?" Another very dumb question.

"Uh huh."

Jasper gave a nod. "Just checking."

Harry chuckled. "What's wrong, big ol' vampire scared of my _putty cat?_" he teased.

Jasper flashed Harry a half-hearted glare but the playful glint made him cave. "Kind of. She's lucky, she didn't become a snack." Harry's cat hissed at that and Jasper smirked and held out his hand. "Come here you, I'll be a gentleman," he promised and she eyed him warily for all of five seconds before sauntering over and sniffing his hand and then pushing her face into it. "Even though we drink animal blood, it's still not all that tempting like human blood. Very easy to ignore."

"That's good, I like my baby," Harry said dropping his bag to the pale blue stuffed sofa. The dividers from the living room to the connecting kitchen/dining area was like crème paper doors.

Jasper was unconsciously petting Cerealis while taking in the small but beautiful living room. It was pale in colors with fragile glass pieces of crystals, vases, and mirrors.

Rosalie would love the investment in the mirrors. There was a nice flow of entertainment on one side of the wall and a massive portrait of Cerealis over the back of the wall. It stretched from one side to the other with a black background and Jasper could have sworn, he saw her tail flick! The difference in this picture was that it was created with glass. All of it.

The floors were a soft white and plushie, making Jasper quickly slip off his shoes so that he didn't dirty it up.

He found Harry moving about the tiny kitchen.

"My mother would love your house."

Harry smiled. "Really? What's yours like?" he asked laying out some left-over veggie pizza and heating it up.

"Open," Jasper answered. "Windows, everywhere."

"Sounds nice, I chose all glass on a whim. I had very little time to decide what I wanted. The move was fast," he hummed.

"It's nice." He sat down at the small white table as Harry placed a bottle of flavored ice water down.

"I'd offer you something but that's pointless and my cats out of the question."

Jasper chuckled. "I'm not hungry," he assured.

"You were earlier," Harry pointed out.

"It passed."

Harry laughed and sat in front of Jasper.

"Why are you a vegetarian?" Jasper asked. "You know why I am, but why are you?"

Harry nibbled on the edge of his pizza and winced at the heat. He dropped it briefly. "I like meat and I'm not grossed out about it or anything. Hell, I feed Cerealis raw steaks and chicken every day. When I was younger, I went hungry a lot. Veggies are more filling. I'll eat meat every now and then but I don't have any desire because I'm hungry again a couple hours later. Lasting effects of malnourishment I think."

Jasper frowned. "You were poor?" he asked not liking the sound of that.

Harry gave him a rare false smile, something that Jasper did not want to see. "Not really, I had a whole vault filled with gold but I didn't know it. No, my relatives didn't want for anything. They just hated my guts and refused me food a lot."

Jasper's eyes narrowed at that. "Where are they now?" he asked curiously. Harry was still technically underage.

"They're dead," Harry answered.

"How?"

Harry's smile went from false to hollow, which was no better. "How indeed," he said instead of answering.

Jasper's eyes flashed and he gave a slow sly smirk. "Did they suffer?" he asked hearing the underlying tone in Harry's voice.

"Hell yeah," Harry assured smirking and taking his ice water. "They got what they deserved. I think the fat pig is still alive, I can't be too sure. The last time I saw him, he was in living a cupboard."

"Cupboard?" Jasper arched an eyebrow.

"I slept in one until I turned eleven."

Whoa! What information, Jasper wondered why Harry gave it to him willingly and when he asked Harry tilted his head. "All my life, I've been lied too. People who I thought were my friends lied to my face and stabbed me in the back later. I don't want to be one of those people, you're my first real friend Jasper, and I won't lie to you. I might not be able to tell you certain things yet but I won't outright lie. If I can't say something, I'll let you know."

Jasper had his hands folded in front of him, he was resisting the urge to touch Harry's cheeks, to feel his warm skin against his cold flesh. "You're very sweet, Harry. I don't see why anyone would hurt you so. I come from the south and no matter how many centuries ago it was, one thing remains the same. We never hurt friends or family."

Harry blushed. "Thanks Jasper."

"I mean it," Jasper said softly. "It's why I won't rip Edward's head off and throw it into a bon-fire. Right now, I'm on the defense, but I can't hurt them. I knew it was coming and it was my fault for pretending for so long."

"Well, it's not really your fault. That stuff is difficult at the best of times and you were at your worst."

"I was hoping that it was just a phase but obviously not. I saw the way they looked at each other, the way that Edward would stare at Alice and I knew she was talking to him and I know that the only reason she never acted before was because she feared what I would do." Jasper stared at his hands.

"How long have you been together?"

Jasper laughed darkly. "How long indeed? It was around the forties when she came to me in a coffee shop one night and we went to Carlisle's together. She has the ability of Foresight, Edward has the ability to read minds and me, obviously, I can manipulate emotions or the air around the emotions."

"Empathic."

"Yes," Jasper replied smiling a little. "It's hard to talk about. I feel like I'm jammed in a corner and don't exactly know how to get out." He had no idea why he was suddenly baring his soul to Harry. It just seemed like a good idea and it was, because the burdens on his shoulders were disappearing one by one. "I started distancing myself over the last four years, knowing what was about to happen, but I still had too much in the relationship."

"You can't take all fifty or so years out of a relationship in a span of four years," Harry replied. "I mean, I am not one to talk. I've only been with one man and we weren't in a relationship. That was a complete accident the first time and I swear it was his fault the last two times."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like Vampires, Veela have special abilities. While ours isn't strength and scent, we have the ability to wield magic. All kinds of magic."

Jasper nodded. He knew of magic. All Vampires did.

"Veela's are temperamental," Harry said factually. "I'm a teenage Veela, and that's dangerous. Dark Magic is our affinity, it's natural to us. All destructive magic is, you get a high off it and then it clashes with a Veela's hormones and it sends you sky rocketing. You can't control yourself, the allure that the Veela's possess comes out. I was practicing dark magic when it happened and the only one in sight was Lucius at the time and every time after that, Lucius was conveniently nearby."

Jasper absorbed everything Harry told him like a sponge but there was no way he was going to wring it out later. He would keep it forever in his mind.

"I didn't mind, if my virginity was going to be lost, Lucius is a pretty good candidate but I didn't feel right because he was married and his son is my age." He shook his head. "But, his relationship is very loosely tied. Narcissa, his wife didn't even care, because she was seeing someone else. So long as it didn't get out to the public, they kept their affairs. Still uncomfortable though."

"Makes me wonder what kind of society you're from."

"One where blood is everything," Harry replied. "A place where money rules the world and power corrupts absolutely. It's a fickle world where I'm from and all of its people are fickle."

"Like Vampires. Unless you're mated, there's no such thing as loyalty. My family is a very rare exception," Jasper admitted. "There's one other that is a lot like us. They're in Alaska. Carlisle is the most compassionate of our kind. You can't find a better man than him. He defies all common laws that Vampires live underneath and he does it flawlessly. Blood doesn't bother him, he doesn't even twitch."

"That's amazing."

"I'm the worst. Rosalie has never tasted human blood. Emmett has made a few mistakes and even my mother. We all have and we do. We've had to move several times because of me. The loose government we abide by is the Volturi. In Italy. If they come, it means it's your end. But Carlisle is on their good side, even though they don't like his ethics. They can't do anything to him, they wouldn't dare. They know that Carlisle is loosely backed by the old law of Romania. The ones before the Volturi. They may have an army but Carlisle with his compassion can own the entire world of Vampires if he wished it."

"But he doesn't," Harry surmised. "He has all that ability for power and he never uses it. He's not corrupt. That's something, even my surrogate father is one corrupt son of a bitch! I'm corrupt, I admit it freely. I'm a Veela, I'm a dark creature, I can't help it. I embrace it instead of fighting it."

"I wish I can do that sometimes," Jasper admitted. "To let loose, but the look on Carlisle's face. I would hate to disappoint him. Truthfully, it's Carlisle and Esme that keeps me here."

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here," Harry confessed. "There's a war going on in my world and I'm caught in the middle. I went from one side to the other. I was sent here for my safety. But I could be asked back any time."

"What kind of war?" Jasper asked.

"A Magical one. Vampires and Werewolves are in it too."

Jasper frowned and wracked his brain for what he knew about wars that would involve a combination of both and his eyes went suddenly wide. "Magic. You mean, humans who wield magic?"

"Exactly," Harry answered. "Britain is overrun with war right now. The Light versus the Dark. I grew up with the Light but I changed to the Dark. The Light screwed me over so bad that I sided with the very same man that killed my parents and I don't regret one second of my decision."

Intense! Jasper whistled. "That's heavy."

"Please keep this disclosed," Harry pleaded. "I can't have it getting out, to anyone."

"I swear it on my honor," Jasper said automatically. "No matter what you say, not even my mind will betray you. I won't let it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He got up to wash his plate and Jasper watched his every move and thinking over everything they'd talked about.

To humans, their exchange on information would be too fast but to two creatures were betrayed and alone, the exchange meant everything in the world to them. Lonely creatures, sought other lonely creatures naturally and perhaps that was why Harry was here.

Well, whatever the reason, Jasper was happy that he was. Harry was his friend, just his and no one else's. That's the way Jasper wanted it to be.

By the time Jasper left, Harry was stunned to see that it was almost eleven o' clock. They'd talked for four hours? He shook his head in disbelief as he fed Cerealis, he noticed that his homework folder that had been lying on the counter was missing and smiled a little as he went up for a quick shower. It was definitely a good day, Harry thought happily.

(o)

Jasper was sitting downstairs on the sofa finishing his and Harry's homework and ignoring the piano playing in the background and Rosalie and Esme's conversation about redesigning the kitchen. It was after two o' clock in the morning and Jasper was trying to keep his thoughts controlled by reciting the Emancipation Proclamation in his head word for word. He didn't want to chance Edward picking up anything important but it was hard.

He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Alice, Carlisle, or Emmett since he returned. He wanted to go to his room but Esme had been worried about his lack of socializing and so here he was having to mind his thoughts.

"Hey Rose," Jasper said softly.

"Hm?" Rosalie was still in the kitchen.

"Can you and Emmett get another ride to school? I'm picking Harry up."

The music stopped and Jasper really did not want to roll his eyes.

"Sure, I've been meaning to show off my convertible," Rosalie said coming into the room and grinning.

"Good, I'm teaching him how to drive. We got pulled over on the way to his house," Jasper said with a quirk of his lip.

Rosalie barked in laughter and sat down beside Jasper and grabbed the English homework and saw that it was Harry's. "How did that go?"

"Harry was going thirty miles an hour in a fifty zone. He's not bad, likes to drive on the wrong side of the road but that's to be expected."

"I bet he was so adorable panicking," Rosalie said. "Wow, I haven't met anyone as beautiful as me. It's why I can like him."

Jasper arched an eyebrow and glanced at her. "He called you a hot blonde."

Rosalie smirked. "Of course he would," she said flicking her curls.

"I told him you were a mechanic and he commented about the combination."

"Well, this little creature definitely has my approval, with style and beauty like that how can I not?"

"He's a good friend," Jasper said. "I can use him as a buffer. I don't crave the humans as much when he's near. I focus on his blood and the temptation lessens."

"You should bring him over!" Esme declared flying into the room and sitting beside Jasper on the arm of the sofa. "Let us meet him!" she insisted. "What does he eat? I can get it!"

Jasper really didn't want to bring him over, not that he didn't trust Esme and them but he kind of liked having Harry all to himself.

Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett had suddenly appeared from the back and from the look in Carlisle's eyes they'd fed and he was sure that Carlisle had a long talk with Alice because she seemed a little… what's the word? Tense?

"Maybe later, Esme," Jasper said smiling. "He's still really shy," he said ignoring Edward's long look.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, any time you want to bring him over Jasper, please do! I'd love to meet him. I know very little about Veela, enough to know that the internet is pointless."

Jasper put a plug on his mind by reciting all the states in the US from A-W.

"I'm not going to pry into your head, Jasper," Edward said standing beside Alice.

Jasper glared. "If you're not going to pry then how come you know what I'm doing?"

"Do you know anything about him at all?" Alice asked gently.

"I do. But I won't tell you." Jasper deadpanned and continued to say all the fifty states, every time Harry's image flashed into his head. "I'm going upstairs," he said taking Harry's work from Rosalie and thanking her.

As he entered his room he could hear Carlisle asking Edward to give Jasper some space.

"I am! What do you want me to do? I can't help it if his mind suddenly flitters into my head."

"When you're focused on him, you read his mind."

"I'm concerned, Carlisle," Edward said grimly.

"Why are you so concerned? Do you want Jasper to be alone forever?"

"Of course not!" Alice yelped. "I would never ask for that. I – just – I want to make sure that Jasper's going to be taken care of. We both do! We love Jasper."

"Obviously not enough," Rosalie sneered.

"Rose," Esme said softly.

"No, it's sickening to me," she huffed. "You two have each other, isn't that enough? Do you have to go and make things any worse than it is?"

"We're not!"

"You are!" Rosalie growled.

Carlisle clapped his hands shutting them up efficiently. "Alice, you remember what I told you when we went hunting don't you?"

"I did Carlisle."

"What-?" Edward trailed off.

Jasper didn't listen to the rest of that sordid conversation and instead, turned on the music and drowned everything out like it were a bad soap opera.

He wished he was back at Harry's.

(o)

The rest of Harry's first week at a Muggle school was gone and he was extremely thankful for Jasper remaining by his side. Especially, when a boy named Mike Newton had come up to him asking him a hundred questions about sports. Questions, that there was no way the part-Veela could possibly answer and then proceeded to corner him and ask him other questions. Questions that made even Harry's cheeks go pink.

Jasper had sent him scurrying. He wasn't that bad, he was kind of cute, but his friends consisted of mostly annoying girls who did nothing but giggle over his shoulder and the males that he was friends with would try and impress him with wild lies. At least Mike didn't do this, but he was still a little too chatty to Harry.

Rumors were already flying at the school about him and the Cullens, but Harry was almost immune to rumors having had to deal with them for so long.

Harry also forgot what it meant to be home alone in such a rainy place. Jasper was always around, it was like he was a part of Harry's house. Every morning that Harry woke, Jasper would be sitting in his living room with Cerealis draped over his knees getting attention.

Sometimes, he'd be watching TV and other times, he'd just be sitting still and staring at the glass portrait of Cerealis like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Saturday morning, Harry awoke at ten o' clock and when he stumbled into the kitchen with a messy head and very wrinkled t-shirt, he went for his caffeine stash when there was a knock on the door.

Harry frowned and wondered who it was as Cerealis bolted down the stairs and began growling at the door it wasn't Jasper because usually, he walked in without knocking and Cerealis no longer growled at him. He placed his can of soda on the table and moved through the room. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing boxers like he usually did, instead, he had a pair of soft cotton blue drawstring pajama bottoms. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the door open, trusting Cerealis to attack if it was someone they didn't want.

Instead, Harry was met face to face with three familiar half-naked boys. "Hn!" Harry placed a hand on Cerealis' head to have her stand down and he walked away leaving the door open. "Get in!" he mumbled going back into his kitchen.

"Whoa! Nice house," One of them said whistling.

"Hn."

"Just waking?" Jake asked looking around the room.

As usual, he was bare chested showing everything he had quite proudly and was wearing a pair of cut off jeans. Embry and Quil were trying to make friends with Cerealis who was sniffing them over and glaring at them critically.

"My nose burns, a leech has been here!" Jake scowled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I am not mortal enemies with Vampires, Jake. I'm not human so they're not tempted with my blood and anyway, it's only one Vampire."

Jake still didn't look pleased, but who really cared? Harry wasn't going to let some Alpha brat tell him what to do.

Harry pulled out three cokes and tossed them to the boys, knowing that their reflexes was as good as a Vampires. "You want food, find it yourself. I just woke."

"Lazy creature," Jake hummed sitting in Jasper's usual spot.

"So, which leech is it?" Quil asked as Embry started ransacking his cupboards.

Harry should feel indignant about total strangers in his house helping themselves to his food but he couldn't. He didn't want to be alone and Jasper had gone north to hunt for meat eating animals. Apparently, the deer in the area were weak when it came to curbing Jasper's want for humans.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's Jasper."

"Who?"

"The blond guy."

Jake wrinkled his nose. "I guess, if you're into that sort. My nose burns thinking about it."

Harry shook his head. "I have no need for animosity toward them, besides, Jasper is not only a good friend but he's warded off every male and female coming and going in Forks High School." He shuddered.

"Don't like popularity?" Jake taunted.

"Nuh, especially when they suddenly get it in their head that cornering me and having sex with me is a good thing, especially when they never had those thoughts before! Being a Veela is dangerous. I'd hate to have to kill half of Forks because of it."

Embry went pink at the word sex and Quil snorted. Jake looked concerned. "You get attacked?"

"No," Harry said. "But I've seen the looks and their attempts to come over. Jasper can also sense emotions, and lust and rage is the two prominent. Lust because they want me and rage because they don't normally like guys and so they hate me for making them question their sexuality."

"I guess I can see that," Jake said gruffly. "Still don't like leeches."

"I'm sure they don't like you, just keep me out of it."

"It's only because you're not human and if you can take all three of us down being as small as you are, we'll trust that you can handle yourself with leeches," Embry said snagging another powdered donut. His whole mouth was white and Harry chuckled softly as he got up to make himself a bagel.

"So, why have you really come by? I know it's not to eat my food and question my friend," Harry teased pulling out the cream cheese and jam.

"You're right," Jake said grinning. "We thought you'd like a tour of La Push. You're a creature but you're not a leech and so you're welcomed on the reservation."

Harry grinned. "Alright, I have nothing else to do."

"You can even take your cat," Embry said stroking the top of Cerealis' head. "I don't normally like cats," he admitted. "But this one is awesome."

Jake eyed her. "Protective," he supplied.

"She'd like to get out and stretch her legs, I'm sure. She's been cooped up in the house for quite a while."

Quil walked up to the glass portrait of Cerealis and stared at it. "Is this moving?"

Harry leaned around to see into the living room and laughed. "Yes."

"Magic?" Quil asked a little shocked.

"Mhmm, you seem quite accepting of the fact that I said I could do magic."

Jake shrugged. "You seem peaceful."

"Even when I stunned your arses?"

The three flinched a little at that. "Yeah, well, it was kind of deserved. We were snooping. You said you had no ill intent on Forks and to be honest, we're damn curious about you," Jake replied.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I'll buy that for now. Like I said before, I have no intent unless I'm pissed off and it would take a lot to do that." After he finished his bagel, he tossed the plate in the sink to be washed later and ran upstairs, leaving three wolf boys chatting and eating his food.

Anyone in his house was better than no one at all, Harry thought grabbing his things and heading for the bathroom. Well, unless it was Dumbledore and his Order, then they could all go up in flames for all he cared.

It is common knowledge in the Magical World that Veela were immune to many potions and spells, but the word many is ambiguous. There are three known potions that are poison to a Veela if ingested.

One of them, is a Magical Draining Potion. It's usually used on children when parents use too much magic around them and they become ill to the point that the child's magic starts attacking themselves. It's also used on patients that were unstable and in St. Mungo's Closed Ward.

It was typically for medical use only and the potion had been administered through Harry's food from the time he was two. Aunt Petunia did it and then when he got to Hogwarts, Ron started to do it on Dumbledore's orders. Ron didn't know what Harry was but he never asked, he jumped at the chance to do something for the famous Lord of the Light.

Hermione didn't come into the equation until the second year along with the rest of the Weasleys bar Mr. Weasley and the three oldest. Harry found out later that Percy knew of Harry's food being laced and had a fit. It was why he wrote such a nasty letter to Harry and pretended that he was a pariah in his fifth year.

It was a silent statement that he was separating himself from his family. The twins didn't know about it, they were innocent of it, and Harry almost believed that they would never follow Dumbledore's orders or their parents. But he never got around to asking, he was afraid, because while Ron had been his best friend, the twins had always made him smile and laugh.

They lifted him up whenever he was down and didn't think twice about helping Harry whenever he asked for it. To Harry's surprise, the Weasleys weren't being paid to do this to him. No, they actually believed that they were doing good, keeping him safe by following Dumbledore's orders.

What the Potion did to Harry was not take his magic but stunt his growth and logical abilities, he also developed a short-term memory loss and it kept him sickly keeping the dormant gene from taking over. If Harry was healthy and whole, he would have developed at ten-years-old.

Another Potion that was given to Harry through his food was a Blood Fusion. It was tainted with impurities that kept him human. Veela were not allowed to have any blood transfusions, it could kill them if given in large doses. But these were small enough not to kill him but to keep him grounded, shield his magic, and it was why it had taken him so long to learn a simple Summoning Charm.

It was all Poisons and everyone of his so-called friends had acted on orders from Dumbledore, believing they were doing what was best for Harry. What Harry couldn't believe was that Hermione didn't figure it out. She was not unintelligent even if he hated her guts. She had an impressive intellect and if she did know what he was and she was still feeding him those poisons, then she was worse than Ron.

Harry didn't change until that fateful night that Sirius was killed. When Voldemort possessed him, something snapped in both of them.

Voldemort's sanity came rushing back. Technically, Harry could be considered Voldemort's 'Sire' because of the blood he gave the Dark Lord during the Rebirthing Ceremony and all that was needed was contact to make everything fall into place.

Harry still remembered the day he went back to Privet Drive to see Lord Voldemort sitting on the armchair. The once sickly visage had disappeared and what remained was a prominently aged wizard that was very much Tom Riddle.

After that, Harry's life changed and for the better. No decision was ever made without a consequence, whether good or bad and Harry would take all the bad consequences to be who he was born to be and no one else.

Veela were not typically creatures that lived alone. They thrived and fed off affection, they needed it to remain healthy and powerful. Loneliness was a very easy way to kill a Veela and it was another reason why Harry had invited strange werewolves into his house and gravitated so quickly toward Jasper.

Harry's creature had been dying for contact and without it, the teen Veela would be totally lost.


	4. I Need

_**Chapter Four - I Need**_

_I need some good luck, I need a best friend_

_I need a rough dog, I need a mountain_

_I need some new clothes, a TV, a cause_

_A trip to Nirvana, a thrill of applause_

_I need a wet kiss, I need to confess, _

_I need a vision, religion. _

_The right to be silent, and then to be heard. –_

_Meredith Brooks_

La Push was a beautiful reservation, the beaches were crystal clear, and Cerealis splashed through the shallow edges and used her claws to bat at the small fish swimming below the surface.

Harry was given a tour from the beaches to the small schools and various shops that sold handmade furniture and baubles that caught really caught Harry's interest.

They walked around the mountains, each one of the wolves supplying him with information, even the stories that Jake's grandfather had about the Cullens. Harry was relieved that he had thought ahead of time to dress for the weather, it was the middle of September but it was really chilly. No sun whatsoever in the sky.

Harry perched on a rock and the three wolves settled around him. Cerealis was below them helping herself to more fish.

"Do you feed your cat?" Jake asked amused.

"Of course I do!" Harry huffed indignantly. "She's just a pig."

"Cats usually hate water," Embry observed.

"She doesn't like water," Harry assured. "But she likes the fish better. That's something I don't have in my freezer because it stinks."

"We should go jumping!" Quil insisted. "I'm sure Sam and the others are."

"We can show Harry how it's done!" Embry grinned wolfishly.

Jake snorted. "And break the poor pretty boy?"

Harry glared. "I'm sitting right here you know!" he reminded.

"We know," Quil chirped.

"What's jumping?"

"See that?" Jake pointed to a very high cliff. "We often jump off it."

"Freezing!" Harry declared.

"Nope," Jake took Harry's hand and the teen blinked at the heat radiating off him. "We're hot as fire, baby! 110 degrees!"

"Merlin!" Harry yelped. They laughed at that, and Harry rolled his eyes with a sideways smile. "Haha."

"Well, we're opposite of the leeches, what did you expect?"

"Jasper's not ice cold," Harry replied. "He's cool but not icy. I wonder why you're so hot to me then?" he asked touching Embry's bare shoulder and making him pink a little.

"Could be your blood," Quil pointed out.

"Could be." Harry shrugged, not really caring. It wasn't important.

Harry spent the entire day with Jake and his pack, he figured that was an easier way of addressing them. They spoke of a couple others, including a man named Sam and every time his name came up, Jake would make a face.

It was after three o' clock when he followed the werewolves to a small house sequestered in the woods of La Push. There were several old trucks and cars outside, one with the hood up and pieces torn out if it.

"Wouldn't be interested in an old but runs perfectly new truck would you?" Jake asked looking hopeful as he patted the rusted red thing.

Harry snorted. "No," he answered. "I'm an indulgent creature, Jakey. I prefer something – pretty."

Embry smirked. "Looks like you're stuck with it."

Jake scowled. "Fine, fine!"

"Besides, even if he wasn't an indulgent creature, why would he want that? You don't want it!" Quil teased.

"I had to try!" Jake groused. "If I get rid of it, I can fix up my rabbit!"

"Rabbit?" Harry queried and he was pointed to a small red car with a hatchback.

"Can't fix it up until this thing is gone," Jake said patting the hood of the truck. "Come on, you can meet Billy."

"Who's Billy?"

"My dad," he answered. "We told him about you and he was intrigued."

"Oh."

The house on the inside was comfortable and a well aged man with long black hair tied back in a tail wheeled into the room, his dark brown eyes were looking Harry over curiously.

"So this is the Veela, eh? Billy Black, young one! It's nice to meet you."

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Billy Black?" he repeated and looked at Jake. "Are you related to any Black's in Britain?"

"Doubtful, all our family is here," Jake answered. "We've lived on this reservation all our lives."

"That's right, why you ask?" Billy asked.

"Your surname was my Godfather's," he admitted with a slight smile.

"Oh, I see. No, we have no British lines. Black is a common last name."

"Yeah, I'm Harry Riddle by the way."

"So you are," he said when the door was pushed open by a white paw and Cerealis bounded in with a low growl as she glared up at Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't forget about you." He placed a hand on her hand and she hissed but allowed it.

"What a pretty creature!" Billy said holding out his hand. She toddled over and sniffed his hand before purring at the rub he offered. "What's her name?"

"Cerealis," Harry answered as Embry pulled Harry down onto the sun-worn brown sofa. The teen squeaked when he soon found that he had all three boys around him and their body heat so close was making Harry's body do wild flips.

His imagination began to get the better of him and he flushed radiantly in the cheeks. Oh, this wasn't good, Harry thought trying not to squirm as he answered Billy's innocent questions as honestly as he could without lying.

He was shoulder to shoulder with Embry and Quil and Jake was hanging out behind Harry, sitting on the high part on the back of the sofa. His feet were bare and they were close to Harry's thighs. This was not a good situation for an adolescent Veela to be found in.

"So, my boys still won't tell me exactly what happened when you four met for the first time. They go red every time," Billy said with a sideways smirk.

Quil, Embry, and Jake groaned and bowed their heads as Harry arched an eyebrow. "Well, they wound up stunned and butt naked on my front lawn."

Billy busted out laughing, his eyes glittering, and he grinned wildly toward the boy's who looked a little shameful.

"That's why! No wonder, I believe the others were making fun of them for days, for getting caught!"

"Billy!" Jake groused.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well. It was a surprise to me to." The teen was beginning to roast now, and he reached up and took the blue beanie off his head and ruffled his hair from the static and unzipped his jacket. "You boys are scorching me!" he groused causing them to laugh.

Embry threw Harry's jacket across the room along with the beanie to where it landed unceremoniously on a catch-all table.

Jake jumped off the couch soon and declared he was calling for pizza, he was just doing that as two more large boy's stumbled into the house. One was as tall as Jake and the other was more along the lines of Embry's size.

Their dark eyes narrowed briefly on Harry before Quil jumped up and introduced them. "This is Sam and that's Paul."

"Hello!"

Sam frowned a bit. "The Veela?"

"As far as I know," Harry quipped. "Is that a problem?"

"I heard you were friends with leeches."

"Sam!" Jake growled from the hall. "He's not human, he can handle himself just fine around those leeches. Give it a rest!"

Sam huffed. "You should be careful, they're not safe."

"Neither are werewolves," Harry said and smirked when Sam flinched a little. "I speak from experience big guy."

Paul growled. "What experience? There are no other wolves but us."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Technically, you guys aren't werewolves," he said factually. "You're shapeshifters, born through a latent gene from the real lycanthropes. My Godfather was mates with a real werewolf, the ones who turn on a full moon. I was thirteen, my teacher was a werewolf and nearly mauled us one night when he lost control! I have no animosity toward either one of you, I'm a creature, so I naturally gravitate toward other creatures, because no one else can understand and none of you right now are even considering jumping me."

"Jumping you?" Sam asked losing the frown and getting curious as Jake came back in and held up two hands.

"Six pizza's, one with just vegetables." He looked to Harry when he said this, who smiled appreciatively.

"Is that enough?" Billy asked warily.

"More than enough."

Sam sat down, Paul took the floor seeing no more room.

"Yes, jumping me. Do you know how weak minded human males can be?" Harry asked with a hint of annoyance but it wasn't directed toward them. "They can't be around me for more than an hour without spewing out wild lies or trying to come onto me! Your ability is strength, my ability is allure. It's drawn in tightly right now but I still get hell around the weak. If I released it all, you'd be on the floor," he guaranteed. "I like Jasper, not only has he become a good friend, but he's also kept others away from me. Think what you will about the Vampires, I won't stop you, just don't stop me. Believe me, if one tried to attack me, I'd kill them quicker than you could," he promised seriously.

"You can do that?" Paul asked.

"I can." He left no room in his voice for them to doubt him. "I may be small, but I have other abilities."

"Like the ability to stun?" Sam asked.

"One of many." He would not delve deeper in what he could and couldn't do. No need to get the wolves all nervous.

Billy shook his head. "I still don't like them, but if you could take three of my boys down, I guess I'll leave it to you."

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly. He didn't want to have to get angry at everyone for badmouthing Jasper. He could see their concerns, they were natural enemies, but Harry wished they wouldn't judge one entire race as the same. It was unfair.

Harry was able to distract himself with pizza and more chatter, something about a girl named Leah which sent a flicker of pain to Sam's face, a boy named Seth, and a couple others that Harry couldn't quite remember. He was still clustered around Jake and his two buddies and it was difficult at times for Harry but he managed. He couldn't just jump the boys and he wouldn't, even though wild images were floating in his mind and it decided to leak down to other parts of him.

He had to squirm a few times to get comfortable and snagged a second piece of pizza. Harry was in shock how much the boys could eat. Billy had three, but the boy's had an entire box for himself and then Paul asked Harry an hour later if he wanted anymore of his own.

"Vegetables, hn, they'll do!" Paul said gobbling it up.

"I'm a vegetarian," Harry stated.

"Yuck!" he said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food!" Sam grimaced shaking his head. "That's nasty and I'll tell Emily."

Paul pinked. "Don't do that! She won't let me eat her cooking for a week if you do!" He looked horrified at the prospect.

Cerealis had made herself comfortable, draping her body over Sam's knees.

"Emily would love her," Sam commented with a smile.

"Everyone loves her, when they're not on the end of her teeth and claws."

"Where did you get her?" Paul asked staring cautiously at the pure feline.

"I'm not sure where my surrogate father got her from. I got her the day I left Britain."

"Why did you leave?" Jake asked, this time he was curious as a friend and not a stranger, but Harry was still not going to tell him what he told Jasper.

He thought about how he could say it without lying. "What I am, doesn't please a lot of people." That was true. "He sent me here for my safety. He already knew of you guys and the Vampires. He thought if anything, I could find a friend or two, because Veela living in solitude is not a good thing." There, no lying but no giving away too much information.

It was almost eight o' clock when Harry got a ride back to his house, Jake used his father's truck because he refused to drive the big red clunker.

"And you tried to pawn it off on me, how dare you!" Harry teased with a nudge against his shoulder. He was practically sitting in the wolf's lap because Embry and Quill were also in the truck with him, and his legs were wrapped around the stick that came up from the floor. It was obviously not like Jasper's which was an automatic.

Paul and Sam were in the bed with Cerealis. They had decided to tag-along to see where Harry lived.

Jake grinned wolfishly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, Jake! How cruel," Embry jumped in.

"How could you do that too poor little Harry?" Quil tittered causing Jake to huff.

"Okay, okay! I get your point!" he yelped as Harry flashed him a playful smile. He then produced a very cute pout that made him look even more like a puppy. "Sheesh, you have everyone ganging up on me!"

"I'd say sorry, but then I'd be lying," Harry said, he shivered very minutely when Jake's wrist slid along his knee and gripped the gear to make it go faster. His whole body once more flared up and he sank down lower in the seat.

Paul was shouting funny things from the truck, he was standing up and when Harry looked back out the small window, all he saw was tight cut off shorts and a muscled waist.

"If Chief Swan pulls us over, I'm so going to kill you!" Jake growled but his grin was still in place as he sped up faster.

"Not scared are you?" Embry asked.

"Nope," Harry answered. It was like flying on a broom but it was on the ground. "If we wreck, I'll use you as a seatbelt."

Quil barked in laughter as Embry flushed. "Funny!" he said turning away and gulping quite noticeably.

Harry wondered if he was giving off any of his allure, considering that was the first time Embry looked uncomfortable with him.

He glanced over at Jake to see him gripping the wheel with one hand and the shift with the other, wrist still on Harry's knee and it didn't look like he was moving it any time soon.

Oh boy!

Quil didn't seem affected luckily and Sam and Paul were separated from Harry by the metal.

Harry tried to breath out in relief as Jake whipped into the lane to his house. "Oi! Check my mail!" he squeaked and Jake stopped immediately and Quil jumped out to do so. "I keep forgetting." He took the stack and stared at it with a frown.

"How can you forget?" Embry asked.

"Not my usual form of communication," Harry said as Jake did a quick turnaround in the grass where the gardens were not. "Thank you guys! I had fun!" Cerealis jumped out and began to sniff around the house and the gardens.

Jake nodded vaguely. "See you, Harry," he said as Harry slid out of the truck. He tried to remain casual about it as he waved at Sam and Paul in the back and ran up to his house.

A moment later, the truck sped out, Paul shouting with glee as Jake made a sharp jerk somewhere in the distance.

Once they were gone, Harry breathed out in relief and leaned forward, with his hands on his knees. That was harder than he thought, he was filled with a tantamount of desire and it didn't help that Jake thought it was nice to have his wrist on his knee the entire way there! He was sure it wasn't needed.

"I need to sit down, Cerealis."

The cat meowed in response.

(o)

Jasper pulled into Harry's drive, parked, and then stilled completely. His eyes narrowed as he shut off the engine. The stifling smell of wet dog rushed Jasper and all of his senses and he immediately went on the defense as he flew out of the car, barely remembering to shut it.

Those damn mutts!

They better not have gotten to Harry, he could only imagine how the volatile creatures would react to Harry not being human. He entered and he nearly choked at the scent of dog all over the house. He expected Harry to be cornered by wolves and poor Cerealis dead but what he didn't expect to see was Harry curled up on the sofa with Cerealis laying over him like a blanket and the remote was in his hand and he was staring at some Law and Order TV show that he remembered Carlisle interested in.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Hi ya! When did you get back?"

"Just now." Jasper frowned and closed the door. "Why… does it smell like dog in here?" He also smelled something else, something that was rolling right off Harry in strong waves. It was the same scent that Jasper often smelled on Rosalie or Emmett.

Harry gave a hm and looked up at him with those glowing eyes. "Oh, I met the wolf pack today."

Jasper hissed. "Those things?"

"They're nice."

"They're disgusting! What were you doing with them?" he asked darkly.

Frowning, Harry nudged Cerealis off him. "What are you talking about? They took me to La Push and showed me around."

"Showed you around? Are you sure it's just showing you around?" he snarled feeling a sickening sensation of anger.

Harry stared at him owlishly for a moment. "Huh?"

Jasper made a real human face of disgust. "Ulgh, you let a wolf touch you!"

"_Huh?_" Harry asked again.

"Don't play stupid, gross! How could you?"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow the hell down, Jasper!" He turned off the TV and threw the remote aside. "What are you talking about?"

"You smell as though you've had sex!" he spat the word out like it was venomous and Harry flinched sharply.

He went a pleasant shade of purple, and the feeling of sudden horror and shame wrapped itself around the Veela like a blanket and Jasper really cringe at this.

"I did not," Harry said flatly. "And anyway, if I did, what's it to you? How is it gross? To me they're normal, they're creatures too, just like you and I. I already jumped on them for talking bad about you, Jasper. But you are taking this way too far!"

"Am I?" Jasper asked coolly. "They're dangerous!" He did not want those disgusting animals around Harry. Not for one second! He felt like rushing over to La Push and ignoring the treaty and ripping all their heads off.

"No more than you are!" Harry declared. "And I'm more dangerous than any of you combined!"

Jasper snorted in disbelief. "No, Harry-" He suddenly froze. Literally, and what Jasper noticed was a small thin piece of wood in the palm of Harry's right hand.

"Can't move can we Jasper?" Harry asked triumphantly.

Jasper wanted to shake his head but he couldn't.

"That's because I've cursed you. It'll wear off soon. You may be Vampires, and Werewolves, you may be physically stronger, and you may be able to snap me in half if I were unarmed. But I'm not. I have magic and none of you are immune to my spells. I can create a fire so potent that this entire city will go up in a blaze. I can cause damage that is irreversible. No, Jasper, I don't need to be 'careful.' If you want to know something, ask me. I've been truthful with you. Don't accuse me!"

Jasper's motor skills came back to him and he shifted, not liking the feeling of being bound in anyway. "I don't want you around them, I don't trust them, Harry!"

"Then trust me, Jasper! Merlin, what's with you? I was so happy when I heard you pulling up."

"Why do you smell like lust?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth.

Harry grimaced. "I'm a Veela."

"So?"

"I'm a _teenage_ Veela," he scowled. "I just spent my day with three half naked guys who are not exactly trolls to look at!"

For some reason, Jasper felt hot with unruly envy at Harry's words and he didn't like it. He didn't want Harry around them, wolves or not. But he couldn't exactly do that now could he? Harry was just his friend and he could feel hurt coming off him for Jasper's crude insinuations. He had no right to feel jealous, Harry could be friends with whoever he wanted, he could be with whoever he wanted. Jasper was not in the position to order Harry about.

It wasn't his right.

"I don't like them," Jasper finally dredged up the nerve to say. He didn't like them around Harry and he didn't like them 'touching' Harry. In fact, the thought made him almost blind with rage, and it darkened his eyes slightly.

"Unlike you, I don't see you as a Vampire or them as Werewolves. I see you as Jasper. I see Jake as Jake and the others as themselves." He threw his wand to the sofa and fell down on it. "Are you done with the Spanish Inquisition?"

Jasper would have pinked had he been human, easily. "I'm sorry," he said grudgingly. "It stinks in here and I don't trust them, okay? I never have, but I'll trust you. I'm sorry I accused you, it's none of my business. I just worried that they might have taken advantage of you."

"They didn't," Harry reassured. He hated it that the Vampire could detect his lust. He had hoped that it would be gone by the time he got back but Harry had been sitting there trying with all his might to block out the need for affection. It was quickly making him exhausted. "Come over here and sit, you're making me nervous!" he sulked.

"I'm sorry," he said for the third time.

"It's fine," Harry said feeling the heat in his cheeks.

Jasper sat near Harry and Cerealis stared at him hard, it was obvious that she wasn't happy that he upset Harry. He stroked her head and she caved by purring and pawing at him.

"Did you have fun?" Jasper asked tightly.

Harry looked over at the Vampire. "Yeah, it was nice. I don't like being alone."

Jasper's expression softened up immensely at that. "It can be hard."

"Veela aren't made to be alone. I may be only half but it's still strong, the need to be around others, the need for affection and sometimes attention. Veela are not typically abstinent creatures." He wrinkled his nose and Jasper noticed how cute it was. "So what about you? Where'd you go?"

"Canada. Lots of bears and other carnivore animals. Emmett likes to make his food chase him."

Harry laughed softly at the image in his head of Emmett mooning a bear and causing it to get angry and chase after him. "I can imagine."

"He loves it when it fights with him. I prefer to get in and get out. I don't play with food."

"What's your favorite?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm probably with Emmett when it comes to bear. I can't say cat, I might get attacked," he said looking down at Cerealis.

Harry snickered. "I won't tell. I think she's more preoccupied with cleaning her claws right now."

Cerealis looked at him as if to say, she knew what he was talking about but was pretending to not listen.

Jasper chuckled and scratched her tenderly behind the ear. "She's smart."

"She's not a typical tiger."

"I guess not."

It fell into a solemn silence. Harry's desire was still in the air, they both knew it, and Jasper was doing his best to ignore it. For one, he was a little too attracted to Harry's desire and the flushed state he was in. He never looked so delicious but another part of him was indignant that those 'things' did this to him.

He shouldn't have left, he thought suddenly. If he hadn't left, Harry wouldn't be feeling like that and wouldn't be so uncomfortable. He thought about manipulating the air to try and calm Harry down but he didn't think it would work and it'd just further embarrass the beautiful boy.

What else could he do?

He glanced over at Harry to see that the teen had his head bowed and pressed against the armrest, his hair had curtained over blocking his face from view. Jasper could smell the rise of his blood and he acted before he could stop himself by reaching over and picking the thick locks up and tucking them behind the boy's pierced ears.

Harry's eyes lit up at the touch and his face became even more heated. He was once warm and now he was on fire. Jasper was shocked.

"Are you running a fever?" he asked.

"No," Harry answered quietly. "Are you still mad at me?"

Jasper shook his head. "I was being thoughtless. I can't stay mad at you," he replied.

"Good," Harry said with a pout that was all too attractive and coupled with his scent of desire, Jasper had to ignore the beast inside of him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jasper asked finally.

"Nothing."

"Then make it something, with me?"

Harry smiled sweetly. "Okay, what?"

"How about, we focus some more on your driving?"

Chuckling softly, Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me." He stifled a large yawn with little success and Jasper chuckled at how cute it was. "Haha, I'm exhausted."

"Go to sleep?"

"Hm, I will soon. I need a shower."

"I know," Jasper agreed. "You smell like wet dog and it's horrible."

"I don't smell!" Harry groused and brought his shirt up to sniff it.

"You do," Jasper assured. "It's all over you. How did you meet them anyway?"

"Uhm, I stunned them and levitated their naked bodies onto my front lawn. They just came crawling back after that." He grinned mischievously when he said this.

Jasper would have blushed if he weren't a vampire. He didn't like what he was feeling, it was bothersome. He hid it well, not wanting to upset Harry anymore. He'd deal with it. He wouldn't let wolves get in the way of his friendship with Harry, nor would he let his own attraction interfere.

Even if he was feeling such strong chemistry between the two of them, it was way too soon to even approach that boundary and he couldn't wipe the stain of his relationship with Alice off his conscience mind yet.

Although, to be honest, he wouldn't mind keeping the option open for the future but he wasn't sure if Harry would even want him that way. There was a chance that it was only one-sided and Jasper did not want to risk his still heart being broken again.

As Jasper was thinking these things, Harry sat up and he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and brushed his blond hair briefly. "I'm going to bed, Jasper. I'm very tired after today."

Jasper stared at Harry being so close, his eyes were wide and innocent, sparkling with life, but his gaze dropped from them and onto his lips and he almost, almost said to hell with the consequences just to taste them but instead, he smiled weakly.

"Good night, Harry."

"I'd say sweet dreams, but that would be moot." He stood and placed his hand on Jasper's head gently before disappearing upstairs. The smell of desire trailing with him.

Cerealis tugged him on the shirt with her teeth and he looked at her. "Hm?"

She meowed and then licked his face making him grouse. He didn't want her to kiss him! He smirked and ruffled her head like Harry had done him and got up. "Good night Cerealis," he bowed to the feline like he would have to a lady back in his human days.

(o)

"Jasper…"

_Wolves. Harry. Wolves. Harry. Laughter. Sweet. Desire. Kiss. Want. Need. _

These were several thoughts that were more or less incoherent and they ran rampant through his mind and there was nothing he could do to control them.

"Jasper."

Jasper had been standing still in front of the window in the living room, just gazing out at the moon but not really seeing it. It was Sunday night, he'd spent the entire day with Harry from morning to night and not once did their conversation lead into uncharted territories. Harry didn't talk about the wolves and Jasper didn't bring it up.

It seemed that Harry and Jasper had come to some sort of plateau in their friendship. All week, the two had exchanged willing information, things that they didn't often reveal to another. But now, they found a topic that was uncomfortable for the both of them.

Harry's desire had receded and Jasper tried to shake the sudden images on the things that Harry probably did to alleviate it. He could have shivered while his mind crossed over.

It was earlier that day when Jasper noticed what kind of magnet Harry really was. When they were in public, men all over, even if they were completely straight would trip over their feet, run into things, and babble to nonsensical stuff to Harry when he passed them by.

Jasper had been on guard, his defensive hackles had rose to an all time extreme. Anyone who tried to approach, Jasper sent them away with a twist of air manipulation. No one was getting around Harry while Jasper was around. It was his underlying thought.

They didn't deserve to look at Harry. He was Jasper's friend, his only friend. It was bad enough that the wolves had Harry's attention.

God, he sounded like a stalking mad man!

"JASPER!"

The voice yanked him quite forcefully out of his running thoughts and the hand on his shoulder caused him to react, he snatched the hand sharply and squeezed as he looked over to see Edward standing there.

"What?" Jasper asked emotionlessly.

"I've been calling your name for an hour."

Jasper shrugged and let go of Edward's hand forcefully, making the tawny haired vampire wince. Humans might not be able to hurt or bruise Vampires, but Vampires sure could. "What is it you need?" he asked formally.

"I wanted to talk."

Jasper didn't really want too. Edward bowed his head a little. "Talk," he said turning back to the window. "I'll listen… for now."

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been on your good side. We were wrong in the way we handled this situation. We should have told you years ago."

'_No kidding, I knew it before you knew it.'_ Jasper growled into his mind. _'I was stupid enough to let it be. Why are you telling me something I know?'_

"It's easier to start that way. Alice still really cares about you, loves you even. It's obvious, she always worries over."

'_No need, I can take care of myself. I'm not an infant.' _

"We know, she knows. But she's worried over you for half a century. We're aware that it's not really Carlisle and Esme keeping you here."

Jasper stiffened and tried to shut his mind off from saying something he shouldn't.

"We know it's this creature you've attached yourself too. We were worried, we still are, but we see we're doing more harm than good. I don't want this family to fall apart because of us. Alice and I have decided that if…"

"Don't finish that," Jasper hissed with barely concealed venom. "Alice and I are through, indefinitely."

"What about this Veela?" Edward then asked.

"What about him?" Jasper reciprocated.

"I hear your mind, it's going crazy, I can't even make sense of it. You like him?"

"What if I do? I'm not using him as a rebound or a distraction. That would be disdainful and wrong."

"Yes, but you like him. I can tell that."

"You said it yourself, Edward," Jasper said evenly. "There is practically a half a century involved in this. I cannot and will not dishonor Harry by going after him while I am still stained."

Edward smiled a little. "I really am sorry that we did this to you. We won't be so meticulous anymore when it comes to Harry. We'd actually like to meet him, see what you see."

'_Mine!'_ Jasper's mind immediately stated and could have flinched at the sudden growl in his thoughts before he could control it.

Edward's smile turned into a smirk. "Really?" he drawled.

"Mind yourself." Jasper clasped his hands behind his back formally and turned and stared right into Edward's eyes. "I don't despise you as much as I would like, Edward. I don't despise Alice as much as I should. The monster in me, wants me to hate you. But I'm far too logical to let it rule me. We will only talk about this once more and then never again. Alice and I no longer exist together, we will never exist, it isn't possible. If you two for some reason do not work out, remember that. There is no going back. It won't change anything."

"I know, I don't expect it too. Neither of us do."

"It's good that we are on the same page. Otherwise, I would have to make plans that no one in this family would appreciate." He walked away after that, leaving his brother standing there. It was a very formal and war-like conversation, it was the best way for Jasper to deal with everything.

The more professional he was about it, the less likely he was to do something unbecoming. He was proud of himself, perhaps he could get through with this, and wipe the stain off permanently. It couldn't last forever because nothing did, even when Jasper needed it too.

(o)

A/N: Check out my profile for a poll on Jasper/Harry and thank you for all the readers and lurkers out there! So far, this story has been a lot of fun for me to write. So long as it remains fun, updates will be swift.

Voldemort and the Wizarding World will be around soon.

the timeline we're looking at, is Harry appeared the 25/26th of August, before the first of September. Most American public schools start school between August 20-30th. So I was going by that.


	5. The Space Between

_**Note: I have decided that there will be no Bella. She isn't fitting, I've tried twice and it just doesn't work. So, who should Jake be with? I was thinking Luna. But I wouldn't mind hearing your suggestions. **_

_**Chapter Five – The Space Between -**_

_The Space Between_  
_The tears we cry_  
_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_  
_The Space Between_  
_The wicked lies we tell_  
_And hope to keep safe from the pain_

_Dave Matthew's Band_

It was quickly getting cooler as September began to descend and October took its place. The wind was harsher and Harry suspected that an early winter was a must. It was exactly five weeks ago that he left Britain to live in Forks, Washington and he hadn't heard a single word from Tom. He didn't even get the Daily Prophet so he couldn't keep up to date with anything that was going on in the Magical World.

Whether it was good or bad, Harry was clueless, and he found that he didn't mind so much. The small town of Forks had proved to be more than rainy weather and droopy leafy scenery.

Another thing that was constantly on his mind was Jasper. The beautiful empathic Vampire. It was frustrating being near someone so sweet and caring, especially with his volatile emotions. More often than not, Harry found that his desire would rage at the worst of times.

Jasper was his first friend but Harry knew that the chemistry was there but there was no way anything could be done about it. Jasper was still burnt by Alice and Harry was unsure of how long he would be around. He didn't want to risk his dear friend for a bit of pleasure and relief.

He cared a lot for Jasper. He noticed that whenever he was around his family, he would act formal and professional. He rarely ever smiled and when he did it was mostly a quirk of his lip.

During lunch time, Harry would sit with them, Rosalie would comment on what he was wearing, assessing it and trying to figure out how much it cost and wear he bought certain shirts because she wanted to find a size that would fit Emmett.

Alice had spoken to Harry a few times, she was nice, and he supposed she was kind of sincere, although, he noticed that she would watch him a lot, as if expecting all of his secrets to flow out into her.

Edward also did this and when he asked Jasper, he was told that both of their talents didn't work on him.

That was good, he didn't want anyone prying into his head. He was going to take a guess that the Horcruxes that Harry had prevented such because he was sure that Veela or not, Edward would be able to read his mind. All his life he had been told that he was an open book, because he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

The nights were becoming longer as each day passed. Often times, Harry caught Jasper's unwavering stare. The Vampire would sit so still that Harry had to nudge him twice to keep from anyone noticing his statue qualities.

Jasper also seemed to be getting better and better at resisting human blood. He didn't hiss lowly when someone passed by or flicked their hair. He didn't grip the seat like he were restraining himself and no longer did his eyes turn into a bronze whisky shade.

Jake and his pack, Quil and Embry often stopped in at Harry's on the weekend. They would grouse and complain about the smell before helping themselves to his kitchen.

Whenever they disappeared and Jasper came by, it was usually really tense. Harry had been good about not making too much physical contact with the boys but it was hard, especially when Jake got it in his head that he wanted to wrestle with Harry and he would not only become so hot that he made all three boys flinch but his lust would ripple off to the point that Jake would squeeze him tighter than he should and when Jasper came by, it was always awkward and Harry always wound up feeling ashamed.

Harry kind of felt like he was betraying Jasper even though he wasn't. He couldn't explain it even in his own mind. But it just didn't seem right. He adored the Pack but he didn't want to get too close. It wasn't worth losing Jasper over, even if it meant his needs becoming out of control.

It wasn't like he could help it but it still bothered him. He gravitated toward the physical contact, no matter how innocent it was because he was depriving one of the basic needs of a Veela and that was affection and physical contact.

It wasn't sex that drove a Veela but the contact. The hand to hand, skin to skin, and the affection that was always drawn around the act itself. Sex was complete contact and it was a hunger for him, intimate as it could possibly get, and the lack of left him starved for more because he only ever received the bare minimum.

Sometimes, he wondered if he would go insane.

Jasper gazed over at Harry to see that he had spaced out completely. He was also radiating a rare heat and his cheeks had a rosy tint. Very attractive but it made Jasper wonder what he was thinking about.

The last few weeks had been nice but a little hard if he were being honest. He hated it every time he came to Harry's only to smell wolf and then lust. It radiated off Harry something insane and he had to bite on his tongue several times to keep from being demanding.

He had no right to demand anything from Harry. But it really bothered him and the more heat Harry radiated the more Jasper leaned into that heat, trying to collect some of it for himself, but he couldn't do that.

It was maddening! Harry was so sweet and so playful, and he loved to smile and tease. But even amongst all that sweetness, Harry had a seductive darkness that he exuded and it called to Jasper hauntingly. Harry had a habit of bringing out Jasper's darkness, the part of him that he hid ever since the day he met Alice and the Cullens. It made Jasper feel that he could let loose of his darkness without consequence.

He could see why the wolves were always around and he knew that they were also drawn into Harry like he was, but he still didn't like it. He was just relieved that none of them imprinted on Harry.

The sudden idea of Harry chained to a wolf made Jasper feel the kind or rage he should have felt toward Alice and Edward. He had to remove it from his mind before something was started.

There always seemed to be one particular wolf that was always crawling on Harry. It was the most known one. Jacob Black. One of two proposed Alpha's. He was the technical Alpha but the other large wolf had taken the command over when he transformed first.

Grudgingly, Jasper could see what Harry saw in the guy. If you take the wolf out, Jacob was an absolute magnet.

Jasper had never considered that he would be this engrossed over the same sex but he was never disgusted by the idea. He had brief notions about a couple friends before he met Alice but nothing ever came to light. But, really, it wasn't hard to be attracted to Harry and it wasn't just his Veela charm.

It was everything. Even though he was a dark creature, he was kind and affectionate. He warmed even Jasper's cold still heart and it was almost like it was beating again. It was an unusual sensation, not something Jasper was used to feeling. Not even Alice did that to him.

It was all so confusing.

Jasper placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when the bell rang and the teen's cheeks became even pinker from the simple act and when Harry gazed up at him, he smelled and felt the lust gliding off him.

Two of the guys and one girl nearby staggered at the sensation and Jasper wondered if it was this 'thrall' that Harry was always talking about.

"You ready?" Jasper asked keeping his hand on Harry's small shoulder.

"Hm?" Harry shook his head visibly and then smiled that sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm ready. Sorry, I spaced out."

"You've been doing that a lot, pray tell what's on your mind?" Jasper asked and the embarrassment flicked on like a light switch. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Come on, we have lunch."

"Uhm… lunch?" Harry breathed out sharply. "I… I don't know if I'm up for eating." He really didn't want to go into the lunchroom like this! Especially around Jasper's family. He could see it in Jasper's eyes, he could 'smell' it and it was embarrassing beyond belief.

"How about I get you something and we go sit in my car?" He dug his keys out of his bag and handed them to Harry. "Warm it up."

Harry took them and smiled in relief, he knew that Jasper was helping him save face. "Thank you." He daringly leaned up and kissed Jasper softly on the cheek and disappeared, leaving Jasper standing there completely still for all of ten seconds.

The cold fresh air hit Harry full on in the face and it calmed him down. Right now, even a simple hug would probably help his wayward thoughts. He hated being a young Veela, because this was the biggest problem they faced and it's what got them in the most trouble.

If he had been a quarter Veela like Fleur Delacour he wouldn't have half as many troubles. He wondered how his mother dealt with it? He also wondered if there was a spell he could use that would lessen the effects or at least hide his 'scent'. He could hide his magical signature but he wasn't sure if he could control the scent. Perhaps he'd look into it.

The wind was sharp and it whipped around making Harry's hair fly up in his face, it wasn't freezing to the point of uncontrollable, not for Harry. But it was a little bothersome. He hit the alarm on the key ring making Jasper's car squeak like a mouse. Timidly he slid into the passenger seat.

Not ten minutes later Jasper had returned with a container of salad and an ice water. Harry smiled and thanked him.

"Is it like this all the time?" Jasper asked in concern.

"Hm, for a young Veela who hardly has contact with others? Yes," he said glumly.

Jasper smiled a little and reached over to pull Harry's hair back behind his ears. He shivered a little at the contact. "Cold?"

"No, it feels nice," Harry confessed blushing spectacularly.

"Does it?" Jasper ran his finger along Harry's soft cheek. He could feel pleasure flowing off Harry in abundant waves, along with a sense of relief, and he was sure that if Harry had been a cat, he might have purred.

Instinctively, Harry leaned into the touch. If truth be told, he liked Jasper's touch. The Pack were too hot.

Also, there was something in Jasper's touch that made it even better. It wasn't the cool sensation of his skin but something underneath it. He closed his eyes and stilled as Jasper continued to stroke his cheek and ran his fingers along his chin.

Jasper was stunned when Harry gave a musical laugh at the ticklish sensation. Harry's skin was so soft, it felt delicate, and smooth. The natural glow he seemed to exude had begun to fade over the past few weeks but now it seemed to be returning and Jasper marveled at that. Surely, those disgusting wolves touched Harry like this right?

"You should eat, I'm distracting you," Jasper teased.

"I don't know if I have the function to do that right now," Harry said grinning. "This is much better."

Jasper chuckled and he leaned over and took the fork and stabbed some of the ranch drenched lettuce.

Harry eyed it and he blushed even brighter when Jasper placed it to his mouth. "Open."

"You're going to feed me?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

Harry opened and he laughed when it was put in his mouth. He held his hand over it so that he didn't make a mess. "Right, I've never been fed before."

"This stuff is actually good? It looks like grass."

Harry took the napkin and wiped his mouth. "It's good. I love salads, so long as they're fresh. My favorite part is the cucumbers and tomatoes though. I can eat a whole thing of those without the lettuce."

He was fed a few more bites from Jasper and chuckled when Harry smiled at him shyly. Jasper's index finger and thumb was moving in slow gentle circles along his neck. Harry could have remained like that for hours if it hadn't been for the warning bell ringing in the distance, signaling the end of lunch.

Stupid school! Harry and Jasper thought at the same time.

It seemed to Harry the most simple intimate touch from Jasper satisfied him in a way that no one else had.

(o)

Saturday morning, Harry woke to the sound of a thunk outside his house. When he went to inspect, Cerealis trailing behind protectively, he found a UPS box sitting on his doorstep. As he reached down and picked it up, Jasper pulled into the drive.

Harry had his driving test in two hours, Jasper was sure that he would pass it. They'd been working on it nonstop.

"Hey!" Harry smiled brightly when the gorgeous vampire walked humanly up to him. His hands were shoved casually into his jean pockets.

"Good morning," Jasper said eyeing the box.

"Do you know what's in it?" he asked taking the slip to see who it was from. It was unknown but it was Britain location.

"Smells like paper."

Harry arched an eyebrow and took it into the house, Jasper following. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't sense any dogs around. He stroked Cerealis in greeting as Harry began to tear at the box with his claws.

He placed it on the table and frowned when he saw a box filled with six week's worth of Daily Prophets. It was obviously charmed to be light, because otherwise it would be heavy.

He took the letter on the front to see that it was from Tom.

_Harry, _

_Here are six week's worth of Daily Prophets. You should be warned that there is a bounty on your head, twenty-thousand galleons for your live capture. We are currently in the process of working with the American Government to make sure you have absolute asylum. Lucius will be paying you a visit before Halloween. Keep a low profile, use as little magic as possible until it is sorted out. _

_I will be calling you back for Yule. I have a few things we need to sort out. If you have managed to gain an ally in one of the shifters or vampires, you may bring them if you wish. Send letter back by the first of December and I will Muggle mail you the first class tickets. Be on your guard, Harry. I do not know where they will look but until we can put Rufus Scrimgeour down, we must remain cautious. _

_Do me proud. _

_Yours,_

_Tom_

Harry sighed placed the letter aside. "I see."

He stared down at the first Daily Prophet. It was September 1st and the Headline was in big black bold letters that stood out.

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED DISAPPEARS!**_

Jasper took the letter and arched an eyebrow. "Galleons?"

"Converted into Muggle currency it's a lot, more than forty thousand give or take."

"Boy-who-lived?"

"That's me," Harry said darkly as he sat at the table and began to shuffle through the newspapers. "To the Magical world, I am the boy-who-lived."

"Why are you pinned that?" Jasper asked.

"There's a spell in our world, it kills absolutely. Even your kind and wolves aren't immune to it," he said softly. "My parents were killed by it but when Tom tried to kill me it backfired."

Jasper was really confused now. He sat down in front of Harry, his mind working overtime to try and understand. "I thought this, Tom was a good guy."

Harry laughed wildly and threw his head back and continued on until they turned into giggles and tears sprang to his eyes.

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?"

"_Tom… good guy? Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort?_" Harry snicker-snorted.

It was then that Jasper jerked, his eyes widening massively. "You mean… Lord Voldemort. I know his name!"

Harry sobered completely and looked at Jasper. "Yes, Jasper. Lord Voldemort. He killed my parents and tried to kill me. It backfired and yes I'm on his side. I support him absolutely. I'm surprised, you know Voldemort but you don't know the boy-who-lived or Dumbledore?"

He shook his head. "How?" he asked. "We've been getting letters over the last two years from Britain asking us if we were interested in claiming the Magical World. Even our kind knows Voldemort. The Volturi have made comments about how they'd like to see the 'magic wielding humans' knocked down a few pegs. We don't follow the Magical world, we keep away from all that. Carlisle might actually know though, he always seems to have an understanding of that sort of thing."

"All Lord Voldemort ever tried to do Jasper was kill me." At Jasper's look to go on, Harry sighed and got up for some caffeine.

"At least he made it a point from the beginning, you know? He didn't lie to me to my face. He didn't pretend to care about me and my wellbeing only to go behind my back and try and poison me. The very same people who are fighting for the Greater Good are the same ones that poisoned me, they're the same ones that made sure I was unhealthy, malnourished, and abused so that I would remain complacent and naïve about what I was. I had friends, who poisoned my food! Friend's parents who did the exact same thing.'

"I was thrown in front of Voldemort when I was eleven-years-old. Adults encouraged me! They continued to throw me in front of things, unhealthy and sickly just to see what I could do! I had to face off against a Basilisk when I was twelve-years-old, Jasper and I kid you not, I was twelve and I looked like I was nine."

Jasper grew darker with every bit of information he was given. A small flickering rage began brewing inside of him.

"So, yes, I'd rather side with someone who won't lie to me. Dangerous? Yes, but he wouldn't kill me. He'd never kill me, not when it would kill him. Dumbledore knew that, Dumbledore exploited that. To keep me ill and hidden from my heritage meant I wouldn't be able to fight because if Voldemort killed me, he's dead."

Jasper got up from where he sat and was standing at Harry's side instantly, he took a hold of Harry's arms, looking at him intensely. "You never deserved that," he hissed sharply. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you, Harry."

They were so close and Harry's head went a little fuzzy. He smiled and brushed his hand along Jasper's firm cool cheek. He was even more amazing up close.

"That means a lot coming from you, Jasper. It's not easy for me, I know what Voldemort has done. His own follower killed my Godfather. But above all of that, Voldemort saved me in the end. His mind was brought out of the depths of insanity and he's actually making a true effort to fix all his wrongs. He may be doing it because it means his own selfish reasons. But he's doing it anyway, he doesn't hide that fact. He isn't lying to me."

"Truth means the world to you doesn't it?" Jasper asked in understanding.

"One of many things, but yes. I'd rather the cold hard truth then little white lies that are warm and fuzzy."

Jasper leaned in and pressed his sandstone lips to Harry's forehead tenderly. The rush of blood and the sweet skin tingled at the contact, and he smiled a little when Harry leaned into his chest.

What was that? Jasper wondered folding his arms around Harry. It felt like something inside of his chest was beating, but that wasn't possible. Well, whatever it was, he really liked it, and he liked this.

Harry had his eyes closed and he breathed in Jasper's amazing scent, he may not have the sense of smell that vampires had but he was wonderful, he smelled it and he felt it. He grinned and brushed his nose along the fabric of Jasper's shirt. "You feel so nice," he confessed sheepishly.

"Do I?" Jasper asked fingering the ends of Harry's silky black hair.

"Mhmm. I like hugs."

Jasper was never the most physical man, he was usually standoffish, no matter who it was, but somehow this seemed different. Harry felt perfect against him, warm but not hot. "You can hug me any time you want," he said after a minute.

"I can?" Harry asked pulling back to look up at Jasper with a cheeky smile.

"Yes." Jasper cupped Harry's cheeks. He chuckled when Harry grabbed him in another hug and squeezed him. It wasn't really tight, considering Jasper's strength but it was snug.

"You can barely feel that, I bet!"

"Are you using all your strength?" Jasper queried with amusement.

"Hmph!" Harry pouted up at him, his lip jutting out cutely. "I tried!"

Jasper eyed it briefly before flickering up to his eyes. "Well, I'll give you pointers for the snug sensation. A human couldn't pull that off."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and Jasper briefly wondered if it would hurt if he bit it just a little gently? "I'm going to get dressed, I have a driving test and this bites, if I mess up, I can't confound the tester!" he grumped as he reluctantly moved from Jasper's arms.

"You don't need too," Jasper assured. "You'll pass."

"You're certain," Harry acknowledged.

"I wouldn't say otherwise because then I'd be lying."

It was an hour later when Harry rushed out of the BMV bouncing in excitement as he jumped into Jasper's arms, who caught him before he could fall to the ground and chuckled. He had to keep his hands from moving down to Harry's butt to support him. He didn't need any more revealing thoughts than the ones he already had, because if Jasper was being completely honest with himself, he would say that Harry was very nice to look at all over.

Jasper had been waiting outside because of all the humans and hot blood pumping inside the small cramped building. He was doing good on his resistance but he didn't think it was a wise idea to test it. "I did it!" Harry cheered, he slung his arms around Jasper's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Jasper grinned and nodded a little dazed. Harry's exuberance was trying to rub off on him. "I told you!"

"Although, I smashed a cone while making a turn on the roundabout but the guy, he was hardly paying attention. He was just staring at me the entire time."

Jasper didn't roll his eyes at that but he couldn't help but squeeze Harry a little more possessively around the waist. "Oh really? Was that intentional?"

Harry stared at him innocently. "Kind of," he murmured with his lips pursed together like he were going to whistle. His eyes flickered up to the gray skies and Jasper could hardly hold in his laughter.

Harry looked absolutely cute, he was positive that the teen could pull off an innocent look just after slaughtering someone. Actually, Jasper couldn't help but suddenly picture Harry covered in blood, a bit on his cheek and neck, specks in his hair and his eyes dilated.

Why did that sound so sexy?

"Jasper?" Harry asked concerned, when he saw his best friend going completely still. It was like he was perched on top of a stone statue suddenly. He wiggled his legs which were locked around Jasper's body. "Are you okay?" he placed his hands on the vampire's cheeks making him blink and gaze deeply into Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine," Jasper said softly. It wasn't the first time that Jasper had a bit of blood-lust. He often did when humans were too close to him at school, but it was the first time Jasper had ever wanted to see someone else with blood-lust. "Come on, you haven't eaten today and I know you're hungry."

He wasn't going to dwell on that, if Edward heard it in his mind, Carlisle would grill him for sure.

"Did you hear my stomach?" Harry asked embarrassedly.

"Not yet."

When Harry jumped off him, he fell a fair few inches in height. "I need a car now."

"What better time than now?" Jasper suggested. He didn't want to let Harry out of his sight, the need to keep him close was becoming a little stronger, and he feared how he would react when Harry showed up wearing the scent of a wolf.

He'd have to prepare accordingly. He couldn't scare Harry or hurt his feelings.

"Hm, I wonder if I should indulge or get something practical?" It was a comment that came out as a question.

"That's not a good question to ask me," Jasper said whipping out of the drive. "I'm driving a Jaguar." He pressed his elbow against the armrest in the middle and he was pleased to know that he was shoulder to shoulder with Harry. "What do you want?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"What's your limit?" Jasper asked.

"Don't have one," he chirped.

"That leaves a bunch of options open. Options that you might not even find here in Forks. How about Seattle?"

"Now?" Harry squeaked.

"Is that okay?" Jasper arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You don't mind? I'd hate to be a bother-"

Jasper snatched Harry's hand wrist before he could finish that sentence and he stared. "Don't even say that word. In fact, don't even think it. I don't want to give you up, I don't quite like the idea of smelling a wolf on you the next time I see you. So I'm being selfish and keeping you with me." Harry always said he liked honesty and so Jasper was honest.

Harry's heart did about a hundred cartwheels in one very quick succession, Jasper was still watching his face, he didn't really need to watch the road. He had them memorized down to every knick and pothole in his path and he could feel the beating of Harry's heart.

"You're sweet," Harry stated leaning over and kissing him on the nose.

Jasper swallowed and once again fought down the temptation of kissing Harry. "Am I? I wouldn't put it like that." He gently slid down Harry's wrist and naturally twined their fingers together.

Harry stared at them briefly, a soft supple smile playing on his lips. "Trust me then."

"M'kay."

His southern drawl had really kicked in with that one word. He shifted down the seat until he was slouched and he placed his head on Jasper's hard shoulder and he smiled when Jasper's other occupied hand briefly came off the steering wheel, brushed his cheek affectionately and then resumed what it was doing not even a half a second later.

In that moment, time seemed to slow for the both of them and the silence reigned comfortable as Jasper put on the gas, hitting one hundred one the mark with ease.

(o)

A/N: Okay, it was a damn difficult trial trying to get my net to work. So, here we go, the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoyed, lemme know XD


	6. All I Want

**A/N: I'm back! Man, this chapter was hard to finish. Not because the story itself but have you ever written when you are as burnt as a lobster? I went to the beach this weekend, ALL weekend, and I'm roasted! I haven't gotten sunburn since I was 13... and it's been many years since then. -.- I WAS white as snow... and now I'm cooked XD Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Six – All I Want**_

_All I want is to feel this way_

_To be this close, to feel the same_

_All I want is to feel this way_

_The evening speaks, I hear it say… - Toad the Wet Sprocket_

In the end, Harry chose a modest but sporty Lexus convertible, it was black and fully loaded inside with gadgets that Harry wasn't even going to try and figure out.

It was about three o' clock in the morning and Harry was sitting on his bed in pajamas, he was going through the rags known as the Daily Prophet and his frown deepened at every turn. It seemed that Ron Weasley was basking in the limelight of his missing best friend, playing the part up perfectly of sad and worried.

Bull shit! Harry glared and threw it to the edge of the bed and rolled his eyes. If he had been worried he never would have agreed to poisoning him. Hermione's interview was even more annoying, babbling on about his lack of common sense and hero complex.

It was absolutely sickening to Harry. What the hell was wrong with them? He wondered briefly if they were even human or perhaps they were robots made in Dumbledore's likeness. That was a possibility, perhaps he could rip their insides out and dissect them, purely for educational purposes of course.

Harry hung his head, Cerealis was laying in the floor half asleep when she meowed at him and then looked to the door.

Harry arched an eyebrow, when he heard very vague footsteps, and then a soft tap.

"Harry? It's me, Jasper."

Harry brightened almost instantly. "Come in."

The door clicked softly and the vampire stood in the doorway, taking in the simple bedroom. He'd never been inside of it before. "It's late."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I know. I'm having violent thoughts."

Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you want to talk about those violent thoughts?"

"Hm," Harry tilted his head innocently. "I contemplated whether or not my 'friends' were robots or not and thought about dissecting them and finding out."

Jasper smirked. "Creative."

"Hn, listen to this," Harry said sardonically picking up one of the rags. "_'Harry's my best friend, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him and I hope he's safe and that we find him soon. He's my brother, my heart, he's a Weasley through and through. I know he wouldn't up and walk off on his own. He's not like that.' The reporter noted that Ronald Weasley had tears in his eyes…'_" He glared at the paper and flicked it away once more. It floated to the ground. "I think I'm going to throw up." He deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said sinking down on the bed and running his hands over the newspapers. Several headlines stood out. _'He Who Must Not Be Named Sighted In Surrey.' 'Dolores Umbridge Missing.' 'Dolores Umbridge Found In Front of the Ministry of Magic, Alive but Mutilated.' 'The Torture of Harry Potter.'_

He paused briefly. "Potter?"

Harry smiled sadly. "My real surname. Harry James Potter."

"I know that name," Jasper said suddenly, taking the newspaper. "That's your name?"

"Yes," Harry said tightly.

"I see. I didn't know what you meant by the Boy-Who-Lived, but I do know the name Potter. I don't know why I didn't make the connection."

"Does that matter?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Jasper threw the paper aside and shook his head. "Never. I just feel kind of stupid for not making the connection. I was walking by your house, I know you said you can't do magic, and so I got kind of worried. I hope you don't think I'm stalking you."

Harry shook his head and shoved all the papers off onto the floor. "I told you Jasper, you're welcome here."

Jasper leaned over and brushed his finger under Harry's darkened eyes. "You should lay down and sleep. You look tired."

Pushing into the touch, Harry hummed when Jasper's hand curved around his cheek and the tips of his fingers fiddled with his piercings.

Jasper memorized Harry's face, tucking away the most subtle findings. He brought his other hand around and pushed Harry's hair back him and and smiled when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Such an exquisite color, Jasper thought holding Harry's hair back with one hand and used the other to trace the outline of his nose.

Smiling sheepishly, Harry blushed staining Jasper's fingers with warmth. "What are you doing?" he asked timidly.

"Staring at you," Jasper answered. "Memorizing you. Your ears, they come up a little."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Like an elf?" he asked dubiously as he pictured Dobby in his mind's eye.

Jasper obviously thought he meant Lord of the Rings elves. "They're not pointed, more like a butterfly."

"Hn, I'll take your word on that." He was literally drowning in the contact and it took a whole lot of willing to keep Harry from jumping into the vampire's lap and ravaging his mouth. His whole body began to swim.

Jasper truly flinched at the sudden ripple in emotions and scent. It collided and his eyes narrowed dangerously, everything ran together. His mind blacked out, the monster inside of him forced his resistance to shatter and then, he sprang.

Gasping, Harry felt more than saw Jasper springing and landing on top of him and their lips met and they began to immediately search each other hot and desperately.

Harry submerged his hands into Jasper's hair, gripping and tangling it with his fingers and he convulsed when Jasper's hand held his hip down. If he put any more weight on Harry, he would have been crushed.

Jasper growled lowly in the back of his throat, he poured heavy kisses down Harry's throat and he was lost in the delirium when Harry began to give back just as wet and dangerous.

Harry practically molded his form against Jasper's body, he could not be responsible for his sudden actions of rubbing along the friction of their arousals when clashed together.

Unintentionally, Jasper had bit down lightly on Harry's tongue, causing the teen to moan seductively and he gasped inside of Harry's mouth when he was suddenly filled with hot warm tangy blood and it took him away, causing his body to grind against Harry's writhing figure. So cute, so beautiful, and so perfect.

Harry was groaning and crying out in his mouth as he sped his motions up, thrusting and rubbing for release and when it came, Jasper willingly pulled away from Harry's swollen red lips, they were stained with blood and a taint of his venom.

Jasper's eyes darkened at the sight of their scents completely exchanged and Harry now smelled exactly like him. Their bodies were shaking, even Jasper's which was unusual and their lower halves were stained from their desire that stilled coursed through the them.

"Next time," Harry breathed trying to get his mind and hormones under control. "You're not stopping, I won't let you."

Jasper smothered him with more kisses instead of answering. So much tension swimming around the both of them, he knew exactly why he had lost control. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't understand it.

"You can take my venom," Jasper whispered and if Harry hadn't been a Veela he might not have heard that. He could smell Harry's sex all over him and he basked in it, aware of the fact that he had just marked Harry as his without consequence. He was also aware that he was able to resist taking too much of Harry's blood.

Oh, it tasted heavenly. It was like an aphrodisiac it was potent and strong. But he could pull away, now that was something he couldn't have done if Harry had been human.

"I did, it tasted like you," Harry murmured under his breath. He ran his nose along Jasper's cheek and down to his jaw.

Jasper pushed the bangs out of Harry's eyes and stared deeply into his bright eyes. "I've never really acted sexually without thought," he confessed. "No one's ever drove me to that before. I may not have a well controlled lust for blood but I am advanced in controlling desire."

Harry's lip trembled a little. "Was it a mistake?"

Jasper stared at Harry, the fear and sadness began to exude out of him and it made impossible still things inside of Jasper cringe. "No, never. I just wanted to be sure that I could treat you with the respect and honor you deserve. I did not, want to use you." His words were carefully placed and Harry could hear the sincere thought behind them.

The negative emotions receded from Harry. It was one of the first times he had felt satisfied and complete. They didn't have sex but it wasn't all that much needed because Harry was truly satisfied. Even when he had slept with Lucius, he noticed that there was something missing and it hit him in that instance. It wasn't the sex that was satisfying but the intimate affection.

"I'd use magic to clean us but I can't."

"It is fine," Jasper replied kissing Harry's forehead again. "If I take you, I'm not giving you back."

Harry smiled and ran his finger along Jasper's forehead and down his nose around his mouth and cheek. "Let me tell you something about Veela. While they are wild and sexual in nature, when they find one person to give their affections to that is it. It's just them and no one else. Veela are very loyal to their lovers and as a person and not a Veela, I'm like that as well. I'm a young Veela, who barely has control. By now, I should have become a rather promiscuous person. But I refused to be like that.'

"I couldn't. I lost control only one time and that was when I didn't know and understand. Infidelity pisses me off and deep down I never forgave Lucius. He was the adult, he was the one with the level head, he shouldn't have done what he did. I don't care why he's married. It still bothers me, sickens me even."

Shakily, Harry managed to sit up, Jasper scooted back a fraction. He didn't want to leave Harry's warm body. He liked the boy lying underneath him. It brought out an extremely feral side.

"You should go to sleep," Jasper said touching Harry's bare neck. He could feel his pulse quicken and the soft yielding skin under his finger tips. He traced the outline in Harry's neck, running along the collarbone simply exploring.

"We should clean up," Harry reminded. "We're sticky."

Jasper's hand lay flat in the middle of the boy's chest, he leaned in and captured Harry's lips again, but this time instead of losing control, he was more in control than ever before as the kiss turned sweet and gentle.

With Jasper kissing him like this, Harry knew it would be a while before he actually got cleaned up, not that he minded.

(o)

He ignored the unwavering stares he received from nearly all of his family. It was six o' clock in the morning when Jasper slipped into the house. To be honest, he hadn't wanted to leave Harry's and he was resisting the urge to turn around and go back.

Jasper didn't like Harry so far away. He was told not to do magic so he was pretty much defenseless and that made him worry even more. The only reason he left was because he needed a change of clothes. He was too big for Harry's trousers and the shirts had glued to him like a second skin.

He tried and when he did, Harry had been rolling on the bed with laughter because he looked so silly. Harry had no trouble laughing at him and poking fun and it was too cute of a sight to stop him.

Jasper had sat on a beanbag chair next to Harry's bed and they talked until the teen drifted off into sleep. Jasper had watched him for about five minutes before deciding to go home. He really liked Harry's place. Not only did he feel more comfortable and free but he didn't have anyone rummaging through his head every time Jasper wanted to have a private thought.

He was still a little confused about he and Harry, but tonight had been revealing. He learned more and he wanted more. Jasper couldn't fight the chemistry any longer and he wouldn't. Harry was now marked, he could imagine the wolves revulsion when they saw him next.

"Jasper?"

A thread of horror could be felt from the soft voice that addressed him. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Alice standing there looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he asked clasping his hands behind his back and staring at her formally.

"Don't do that Jasper!" Alice tittered. "Don't act like we're soldiers! I hate it when you do that."

Jasper didn't budge and merely waited for her to get on with what she wanted.

"Where've you been?" Alice asked innocently.

"You know where I've been," Jasper replied flatly. "Don't seek answers that you already know."

"Jasper," the small pixie like girl bowed her head. "Are you leaving us Jasper?"

The entire coven was suddenly behind Alice, Carlisle was looking a little grim. Esme had come around and was holding onto his arm gently.

"Please Jasper, talk to us," Esme begged. If she could cry, she would be.

"What did you see?"

She looked like she was in pain suddenly. "I see you, a castle, a lake, and I see dead people lying on the ground. I see you and your eyes are red. You're standing there, but I can't see who but I know. I also see another man, next to the empty space beside of you and he reeks darkness."

She must be seeing Voldemort. It was kind of funny how she said, he reeks of darkness and not evil. That proved there was a big difference.

"Jasper?" Carlisle stepped away from his family. "I think we should go and talk. Just you and I."

Jasper stared at the Head of the Cullen family. "Very well."

Once they were far enough away from the house where they couldn't be overheard, Carlisle gently turned Jasper around. "I'm not going to tell you no. I have no right, but if you go anywhere, remember that you can always come back."

"Just because Alice sees something doesn't mean it's permanent. If you must know what she saw was probably me joining Harry for Christmas. His surrogate father has asked him back and I don't think I can let him get so far away. There is a bit of a war going on and if my eyes were red, that means I was on the defense." That wasn't exactly true, but Jasper was convincing enough that Carlisle bought it.

He really hated lying to the man, because above all others, Carlisle had done the most for him. But he also didn't want to hurt him.

Carlisle looked surprised, pleasantly so. "Really? Why didn't you tell us?"

"What's the point, Carlisle?"

"The point? Jasper! You're one of us and anyone you choose would also be one of us. Are you serious about him?"

"I am very serious. I wouldn't have touched him otherwise."

Carlisle nodded and he smiled a little. "You need to bring him over."

"No," Jasper declared suddenly. "No."

"Why not?"

"I want him to myself. I don't want anyone else to have him. Not even one piece. It's bad enough that I have to share him with wolves."

Carlisle arched an eyebrow. "He's met the Quileute's?"

Jasper nodded curtly. "Harry is a creature that is not solitary. As much as I despise the idea of mutts associating, I am required to make allowances."

"Can I meet him then?" Carlisle asked. "Esme and I?"

Jasper really didn't want to, but he could feel Carlisle's strong emotion. Not only were they hopeful but they were desperate and concerned. The others knew about Harry, they've seen him, sat with him, and even Rosalie has cooed over him, but that was as far as Jasper wanted it to go.

"It would mean a lot to Esme."

"Later," Jasper decided. "I must change, I have school in an hour."

"Is he dark Jasper?" Carlisle asked softly.

Jasper stared up at the gray morning skies. "Darkness is in all of us, Carlisle. He is kind and gentle. He prefers truth rather than delicate little lies. His heritage was hidden from him all his life by people who are supposed to be 'Light.' He was abused and alone, and he chose his natural enemy because of that."

Jasper could see the wheels turning in Carlisle's mind. He wondered if the scholar-like Vampire would put two and two together. He was bound too eventually. Carlisle knew a lot more than him about the other species and hidden worlds.

"Tell Esme, I'm sorry for worrying her and tell Alice to butt out, because my instincts tell me that Alice and Edward are a threat to my mate."

"You claimed him," Carlisle breathed.

"Almost, he carries my scent now. It happened sooner than I expected, I wished to wait for the taint to disappear but Harry's needs overruled my logical thinking."

"He's precious to you," Carlisle observed in awe. "He's really precious to you, Jasper."

Jasper smiled fleetingly. "Yes, yes he is."

(o)

Jasper couldn't hide his smile as he glanced to the left where Harry's head was pressed against his hard shoulder. How the heck could he sleep like that? Not that Jasper minded, it was really cute with the way his hair had curtained over shielding his face. He could hear the even breaths coming from Harry and feel the slight rising and falling of his chest.

A couple people craned their necks back and he could hear the obvious whispers and rumors flying but he didn't really care. There was always something flying about in the air at Forks. It was such a small town that anything is interesting, even if it was nothing at all.

Jasper kept using his ability to keep the teacher in a good mood and so she conveniently overlooked Harry when the lights had gone off and some ridiculous 80's Spanish video was playing on the old player.

Harry slept through all of the morning classes. Once everyone filed out of the History classroom including the teacher, Jasper gently curled his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "Hey," he said softly and flicked a piece of hair away from those shut eyes and when they opened, Jasper smirked. "Going to sleep through lunch?"

Harry raised his head briefly, smiling tiredly. "Hm, maybe," he murmured. "Perhaps, I sleep on you? Be more comfortable than this seat I'm in." His bum was numb.

Jasper hooked his forearm under Harry's slightly bent knees and he pulled the boy easily into his lap, being small enough to curl up completely, Jasper was reminded of Cerealis, if Harry was able to shift into an animal, he was certain that he'd be a cat. "Like this?" He locked around Harry's small frame and he smiled when the teen buried his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Mhmm, perfect."

"You're not hungry?" Jasper asked concerned. He threaded his fingers through the ends of Harry's hair, working the kinks gently out in it.

"M'no, sleepy, need sleep. I sleep on you."

"Very well then, I'll be quiet and still." He was kissed on the cheek for his words and Harry was soon out of it again and Jasper continued to hold onto him as if he were protecting something precious.

As soon as Harry got home, he collapsed on the sofa. Broken up sleep in class was not exactly the best way to go about getting his lost sleep back. He lay there and smiled a little when Cerealis jumped up and curled herself between his legs and pressed her muzzle on his thigh. She snuffed a bit before closing her eyes and following her master's idea of sleeping.

Jasper had gone out to hunt, last night's events was causing him to crave human blood a little stronger than normal.

Harry slung an arm over his forehead and his smile turned sheepish. Now that had been unexpected but Merlin, Harry wouldn't mind a repeat of it. To be honest, Harry had never been more satisfied in his life. He knew that he was simply swimming in Jasper's scent.

Vampire venom could not be easily washed out, he recalled being stared at by Jasper's siblings in shock at how much was actually on him. They must be surprised that he could survive the venom. But it didn't bother Harry, not one bit.

He let his mind wander off into many territories and kept as far away from the magical world ones as much as possible. He didn't want to think about it. The thought of being forced to go back and endure a new kind of hell did not interest Harry at all.

Yet, he knew he would have too. For one, he had some people to pay back for their 'kindness' toward him and another, he knew that Tom wouldn't let him lie low for long. Tom was powerful by himself but coupled with Harry, he was indestructible.

He dozed off for how long, he wasn't sure, but he awoke with a sudden start at the low growl coming from Cerealis. She was now by the door and hissing at it.

Harry expected it was Lucius and hopped up off the couch. "Calm Cerealis," he said ruffling her head but she continued to glare at the door.

Harry slung open the door. "Lucius what the hell are you knocking f-" he trailed off when he saw Vampires standing outside his front door. He frowned a little.

"Harry?" Alice Cullen took a step forward. "Can we talk?" she asked hopeful.

Edward was standing behind her, looking meticulously at Cerealis who was still hissing quietly.

"I guess so, does Jasper know you're here?" he queried as he placed a hand on Cerealis' head to calm her.

"No, he's with Rosalie and Emmett. We wanted to talk to you, Jasper kept saying no, and so we took this chance." They came into the house without a proper invite and Alice smiled. "Pretty place. Kind of small."

"It's just me." Harry deadpanned as he shut the door back.

Cerealis remained by Harry's side protectively, she had obviously detected his discomfort.

Alice looked down at the cat. "Is she wild?" she asked holding her hand out only to be snubbed.

"Not really," he said glancing down at his snooty kitty. "She's very particular though. So, why are you here?" he asked moving to sit down and offered the two a place, even if he didn't have too.

Edward sat timidly next to Alice.

"Who's Lucius?" Edward blurted out.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "My surrogate father's associate," he answered. He wondered what business it was of theirs.

"Harry, I'm sure Jasper has told you of our abilities," Alice began, her topaz eyes staring at Harry in a strange sort of way. As if she were hoping upon hope that she would be able to see his future.

Harry resisted snorted and laughing in their faces. Instead, he crossed his legs as Cereals took to sitting by his side, ready to spring any second.

"He did." He wasn't going to give them an inch let alone a mile.

They obviously expected him to go on but Harry's sudden silence actually made them uncomfortable.

Edward was looking at Alice now and Harry knew that she was conversing to him in her head. "Harry, we wanted to clear a few things up."

Harry arched an eyebrow to tell them to go on.

"I saw some things, about Jasper. I couldn't see you, but I know you're involved," Alice came right out saying.

"Do you have any intentions on taking him away?" Edward blurted out before Alice could color it with nice things.

Harry reached down and scratched one of Cerealis' ears. "I can't take anyone away, Edward Cullen," he said plainly. "Jasper knows I'm leaving for Yule. I have not asked him to accompany me but I would not say no if he wanted too."

Edward's face darkened and Alice looked like she'd been hit.

"Although, if Jasper and I are together, at some point he will have no choice but to meet my surrogate father." He smirked as he said this.

"Father?" Alice swallowed. "Does he have red eyes?"

"Hm, last I checked. Tom would readily approve of Jasper though."

"I saw a castle and I saw some sort of battle… you were knee deep in it," Alice said staring off in the distance. "I see it now."

Harry began to inspect his nails like they were interesting. "I doubt that will come to pass on Yule. But before the end of the year? I cannot be too certain. There are a lot of plans laid and each one of them could go array at any time."

"You're embodied with darkness." Edward deadpanned.

Harry laughed softly. "Ehm, yes, kind of. But the darkness is not evil," he informed. "I prefer a side that does not shadow their misdeeds with beautiful white light and slogans that insists that it's all For the Greater Good. Nothing sickens me more than those lines. There's no such thing as the Greater Good, there's no such thing as war inside of light."

"You can't take Jasper!" Alice declared suddenly. "You just can't! It will kill Carlisle and Esme!"

"I can't decide for him."

"Yes you can!" Edward insisted. "You can tell him no."

"I'm not doing that," Harry said sharply. His eyes narrowing viciously. A flickering flame was set off in his eyes. "I will never ever use any sort of force or control over people's actions. Do not anger me because I like my house where it stands!" he hissed acidly. "If you make me lose control with my temper, this whole house will go up in flames!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded rudely.

"I'm not just a pretty fucking face!" Harry sneered. "You come here to my house with a demand for me?" the teen laughed darkly. "I stopped taking demands months ago. I don't know you, I don't want to know you. The only reason I'm nice to you is because of Jasper. I think personally, you two are sick and petty little vampires who are so far beneath humans they could step on you. You're selfish and callous and you have no right butting into Jasper's life after you tore it apart!"

The two gave a very human flinch, Alice and Edward seemed to deflate completely. If Alice could have she probably would have started balling. Edward was looking a lot older than his still-frame seventeen-year-old person and Harry relished the fact that someone finally knocked them down a few pegs.

"Do I care about Jasper?" Harry whispered quietly. "I'm a Goddamn Veela. I doubt you know what that means, but when a Veela takes a mate that's all there is to them. Before we mate, we have the habit of being promiscuous because of the creature inside of us. We are like Succubus and Incubus in the fact that we need physical contact and touch. It kills us to live in solitary and that's what I've been doing. Jasper is perhaps the only creature that could handle me. We haven't known each other for as long as we should but creatures don't quite give a shift. Especially a Veela, when they want someone they get it and they'll tear down castles for that person. So why don't you two learn to butt out."

Cerealis meowed as if she understood what Harry was saying and was agreeing wholeheartedly.

Edward rubbed his eyes tiredly and Alice was sitting so still she looked like a statue from the Narnia Chronicles.

"If Jasper wants to come with me, I would never say no. Is it dangerous where I'm going? Uh, kind of considering Britain is in the middle of the third largest Magical War. Will Jasper be asked to kill? Doubtful, I would never ask that of him. But will he when someone tries to kill me? Probably. I have many enemies, I've had them since I was a year old. Some of those enemies are now allies and those who were once allies are now enemies. What Jasper decides is his own, I will not ever control him. Whether he wants to rip a city of innocent humans apart or forever remain golden eyed."

He knew he gave them a lot to think about. He got up and headed for the kitchen. It was time for dinner, he thought ignoring his unwanted guests in the far room. He fed Cerealis several large chunks of raw meat. He tried to let her out but she remained firmly by his side.

Harry fixed a quick fruit and vegetable platter with a squirt bottle of salad crème. He glanced to the right when he saw Edward standing there.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward then asked.

Harry blinked. "Food." He deadpanned.

Edward gave a small hint of a smile before it disappeared replaced by an apologetic expression, which was really vague, and Harry suspected that Edward wasn't used to apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You were right, we are being petty."

"Good one Sherlock, you finally get it," he drawled sarcastically. "You and Miss Dorothy of Oz deserve an award. Why the hell didn't you tell him four years ago?" he asked darkly.

Edward looked away. "We thought it would pass."

"Liar," Harry accused ignoring Alice who was suddenly standing there. "You knew it wouldn't pass. Relationships between Vampires is not like humans. Humans flit from one person to another but a Vampire is in it for life. You should have just told him and saved him all mental abuse you piled on top of him!"

"We didn't mean-"

"But you did," Harry snapped fiercely. "I don't care what you meant to do or meant not to do. The fact is, you did and now you're treating Jasper as if he's some two-year-old in need of your fucking care! He's not your child, he's not a kid. He can make his own decisions without you stepping on him every time he turns around."

"That's harsh!" Alice whined.

"It's the truth," Harry hissed. "The truth is never pleasant. Now, if what you really want is to redeem yourselves with Jasper. It's not going to take days or even weeks and months. It'll take years and you'll have a lot of work cut out for you. I can tell you care about him, but he doesn't give a shit right now. You need to just back off and care from afar!"

"That's what Carlisle said," Edward murmured. "Without the coarse language."

"Yeah well, this Carlisle is right. Now get lost before Jasper comes! He's already going to be furious. He doesn't want me around you two."

"Why not?" Alice had the stupidity to say.

Harry stared at her. "Are you really a wizened Vampire?" he asked dubiously. "You fucked his life up once, why would he want you near something he cares about?" He looked over at Edward, who heaved a human sigh.

"Let's go Alice. We're sorry for intruding."

Alice looked torn between jumping on Harry for his rudeness and asking more questions about Jasper. "You might as well go. I'm not answering anymore. I don't have too, I only did because of Jasper. You don't deserve what little I actually gave you. So don't expect anything more."


	7. Smile Like You Mean It

**Chapter Seven: **_**Smile Like You Mean It**_

_Save some face_

_You know you've only got one_

_Change your ways_

_While you're young – The Killers_

No one had time to react; Jasper stepped into the front door of his house only to be caught by the scent that flared through him like a fiery rope. Instantly, Jasper had Edward pinned and there was a shake as he hit the side of the wall causing several items to go crashing down to the floors.

Alice could not have Seen it and Edward could not have read it from his mind, which was how fast Jasper moved.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Jasper thundered, his eyes flickering from topaz to a brilliant blazing red that shocked Edward.

"Jasper!" Everyone chorused but Jasper's eyes were only for the bastard who had his mate's scent on him.

"Tell me now or I will rip your head off!" he seethed.

"J… Jasper, it's not what you think."

"You dare!" Jasper growled ripping the front of Edward's knitted sweater. "To trespass on my mate after I told you to stay the hell away?"

"W- we just wanted to talk to him, Jasper! You wouldn't let us!"

"Damn right, I wouldn't have! You have no right, no Goddamn right to approach what's mine."

"What's going on here?" Carlisle demanded being the only one to move between his sons and pry Jasper's hands from Edward. He stood there looking from Edward to Jasper.

"I told you to keep away," Jasper snarled. "Did you touch him?"

"No!" Edward insisted holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't touch him, neither of us did!"

"What right did you have?"

"Jasper! Calm down," Alice insisted but Jasper's head snapped over and his eyes narrowed on her and she shied away from him. "We only wanted to talk to him, we didn't do anything to him."

"Is that right?" Jasper asked in disbelief. He was sickly amused to know that Edward and Alice were now fearing him, when they never had before. "Give me one good reason, Edward Cullen, why I shouldn't take Alice and rip her to pieces for you daring to get near my mate," he ordered in a silk hiss.

Carlisle immediately stepped in front of Jasper. "Calm down, Jasper. I'm sure there is an explanation, one I would like to have as well," he said looking sharply to Alice. "I told you Alice, I warned you not to approach Harry unless Jasper gave you permission."

"I… I know," Alice said having the gall to look ashamed. "We were worried, I keep Seeing things, and I got so scared that I needed to find out. We didn't do anything to Harry! We swear, we just asked him a few questions."

"You had no right to interrogate my mate. He's not yours, you do not have that privilege! You never did. I was agreeing to let Carlisle and Esme meet him isn't that enough?"

He backed up away from them all, Emmett looked pained and Rosalie was glaring from Alice to Edward.

"Jasper," Edward began ignoring the ripped hole in his sweater. "We didn't touch Harry, we only asked him if – he was taking you away."

"What business is it of yours?" Jasper shot. "Why should you care where I go?"

"You're my brother!"

"Am I?" Jasper retorted. "Well that's not good enough. I am refraining from killing you both right now. You'd do well to watch your words."

They had never seen Jasper so out of control before, to actually lose it. Jasper was usually the calm and silent type, the one you feared because he was silent, the one to be weary of because he knew how to mask his thoughts even from Edward and somehow bypass Alice because he knew how to strategize in a blink of an eye.

"I see now that this isn't working," Jasper said emotionlessly. He was rigid with fury but he had to level out. "You pushed me over the edge."

"Jasper! Please don't leave," Esme begged rushing to his side and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, please, Jasper!"

Jasper couldn't look at her right now, he couldn't see her distraught face because he could feel her tears even if they weren't present. Her emotions were soaring with despair. Before Jasper could say anything he was hit full on by Harry's delicious scent and he staggered just a little as the others caught the unusually pleasant scent and then there was a soft tap on the door.

Instantly, Jasper moved and flung the door open to see his Harry standing there innocently with Cerealis by his side. God! Did he have to look so delicious standing on a doorstep of vampires? He was wearing black soft sports shorts that had a white stripe up the hip. It only came to his thighs and he was wearing a white sweater, his hair was pulled all the way up to the top of his head with those funny little needles that had the ball on the end. He should not be here! What the hell was he doing here?

"Harry?"

Harry tilted his head to the side with all the innocence of a child. "I had a feeling that you wouldn't be pleased," he said sweetly as he reached up to touch Jasper's cool face. He ran his thumbs underneath his eyes taking in the red. "Kind of nice red, Tom would be jealous because it's so natural," he hummed.

Jasper's entire being calmed with Harry's touch and soft words. Both of them had taken to ignoring the house of vampires behind them.

"Wh- why are you here?" Jasper choked the ongoing question inside of him.

"Why indeed?" Harry returned with a laughing lilt. "Probably because you're about to level this whole house down and I had a funny feeling in my stomach so I decided that Cerealis could use a drive and it led me here." He reached up on his tip-toes and pressed a fluttering kiss to Jasper's lips.

Instantly, Jasper clamped his arms down around Harry's small waist and with a light nip, he bit the Veela's tongue and hot spicy liquid flooded his mouth. It was delicious and a little different from the last time he had tasted Harry's blood and he wondered if it was because of the venom that he had taken in? Well, whatever it was it tasted better than ever.

He had accidentally pulled Harry's feet up off the ground about three inches and they kissed heatedly for all of three minutes.

Harry gently and regretfully pried himself away from Jasper's lips and sucked down on his tongue, with a little 'cluck.'

Jasper's eyes immediately dulled from bright red to a dark bronze.

"Perhaps it's a good idea now that I'm here if you introduce me to your parents," Harry insisted softly.

Jasper had forgotten about them and they were all standing behind him with varying degrees of surprise, shock, and Esme's had a slither of hope.

"What did they do to you?" he asked apprehensively.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean dumb and dumber?" he muttered and shrugged. "Nothing. Really, nothing. I warned them you wouldn't be pleased and I told them off for their blatant stupidity. I think the Emo Vamp understood not sure about the midget. They didn't lay one single finger on me, Cerealis would have eaten them up, vampires or not, they wouldn't have stood a chance in my house. I don't need magic."

Jasper chuckled roughly and buried his face into Harry's neck, relieved to know that the scent of other vampires was not crawling on him. He felt so much better now that Harry was so close. Once again, it was like his heart was stirring.

When he put Harry back down on his feet, he stepped aside, while keeping his hold on his mate's small waist.

Harry stepped into the house. "Pretty," he commented looking around the wide-open home that Jasper had talked so fondly of. His eyes finally settled on who was obviously, Carlisle and Esme.

Both were extremely good looking, Carlisle looked as though he could be Jasper's biological father and Esme, he could simply tell by her aura that she was sweet.

"Hello, I'm Harry Riddle. The Veela that seemed to cause all this commotion." He held out his hand and Carlisle was quick to grasp it.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Harry. I apologize; it is no fault of your own."

"I'm sure it is," Harry said and turned to Esme who brought her shoulders up. "You must be Esme?"

"I am! Oh, you're so pretty," Esme chirped taking his hand timidly. It seemed to Harry their hands were exactly the same size. In fact they were also the same height.

"Thank you, as are you."

"Come in, please! Sit down," she said and if she could have she would have gushed at his comment.

"I'd love too."

Jasper remained close by Harry barely an inch apart. Alice and Edward stayed well in the background as Rosalie confidently came up to him when he held out a box to her. "You wanted these when you saw them."

Rosalie blinked and took the box and opened it to see the diamond encrusted dangling rune earrings that Harry had been wearing one of them other day. "Means Truth."

"Oh! They're so pretty!" she cheered. "You could have just told me where you got them."

"Sorry, but you wouldn't have been able to get to it. It's in a place that not even normal humans can enter."

"Thank you!" she hugged him before remembering herself. "Sorry Jasper."

"It's fine," Jasper said and it was. Rosalie was no threat and neither was Emmett who smirked.

"You've just put my lady in a good mood for the rest of the night, little one," Emmett said patting his head.

Carlisle and Esme marveled at the interaction and they looked to Jasper, a little worried that he would go off but when he didn't move, they relaxed a bit.

Harry was taken into the wide open living room and he perched on the couch. Cerealis had made herself known to Esme and began to purr and rub up against her.

"Oh, she's pretty," Esme said stroking her head.

"Her names Cerealis."

"Beautiful name," she cooed and the cat seemed to eat it up, because she licked Esme's face.

Carlisle smiled. "It really is nice to finally meet you, Harry."

Harry had been thinking about what he was going to do with Jasper's family. He didn't want his mate to lose them all because of the idiocy of Alice and Edward. He knew they cared about him and were worried but Jasper was a creature of obsessive habit and Edward was more of a threat than Alice could ever be in his eyes. He wasn't fond of them but he didn't want the family torn apart because of him, so after speaking with his father through the fireplace briefly. He had been given permission to confess a few things to the house of vampires.

"Tell Alice and Edward to come in here, I need to talk to you all," Harry said seriously.

Alice and Edward obeyed before Carlisle could command them. Harry sighed and winced as he picked up a gold locket and reached around the back to unsnap it. "From here on out, Edward will be able to read my mind and Alice will be able to 'See' things. That is, until I put it back on. I may be a Veela but I do have human DNA." He pulled it off and Alice started rocking as if shocked by the sudden pool of visions that she was getting of Harry.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked.

"A rare object. I should not take it off for any reason but he said I could for this. Carlisle, I'll be frank with you. You'll probably know what I'm talking about. My real name is Harry James Potter, I'm a wizard, from the Magical World, and I have betrayed Albus Dumbledore for Lord Voldemort."

Carlisle's expressions were very human like in that instance. He gained understanding, knowledge, and sudden shock.

"Where's your scar?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Hidden under makeup," Harry answered.

The room seemed confused, all except for Carlisle. He leaned up and clasped his hands together. "You don't seem like a violent person, Harry. Excuse me for saying that but Lord Voldemort."

"Slaughtered my family and tried to kill me, yes, I know," he said for the room to hear. He knew Edward was reading everything off the top of Carlisle's head. "I also have to put up with an inbred bitch that killed my Godfather. When I was a year old, I was placed on the doorsteps of very unfit normal humans, we call them Muggles. They were nasty, Dumbledore had instructed my 'aunt' to feed me a certain potion that was poison to Veela. It kept me a human wizard, it made me sickly and weak…" he went down the line and told them everything from start to finish.

They all sat listening still as death.

"Lord Voldemort is sane again?" It was a statement that came out as a question from Carlisle. "Albus Dumbledore was always a very ambitious man, I had always respected his kind nature but I cannot believe he would do such a horrid thing to a child of all things. He really poisoned you?"

"Mhmm."

Carlisle rubbed his face like he were tired. "I guess Aro was right."

"Right?" Esme asked as Edward took in a deep breath.

"Things are changing, the Magical World of Britain will be changed completely. He said it would come to pass but I wasn't so sure."

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"It means, when Lord Voldemort succeeds and he will, with Harry Potter on his side there is no if. All creatures will be able to live within the magical borders, free of hate and discouragement. It means we can walk out in the bright sunlight and not be stared at like we are from a circus. Aro has stated that if there comes a time when the world's hand is tilted in their favor that they would fight for Lord Voldemort. You see, Harry while he is a Veela is also a wizard, we do not crave their blood. It tastes marvelous yes, but it's not a lust for us."

"So, we don't have to hide who we are?" Rosalie seemed to like this idea.

Harry folded his hands. "Yes and while you may not be able to pick up a wand and use it properly, you can do all kinds of things that you Muggles could never come up with."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked looking hopeful.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "You can have a child."

That simple phrase changed everything, Esme and Rosalie both looked as if a lifelong dream had come true. They looked to Carlisle to back this up and the man nodded slowly.

"Harry's right. What isn't possible in the mundane world is very possible when it comes to magic. Four years ago a wizard man created a special Potion that gave female vampires the ability to conceive. It fixes the still-frame inside of our bodies and makes our genetics work like normal. This potion however does not allow us to have 'vampire' children but magical children."

"Ah, Snape was always a creepy and slippery man. A bastard to the core but damn if he isn't a talented one," Harry said knowingly. "You see to make things grow." He looked at Alice and Edward. "You need light _and_ dark. You cannot survive in just the light, it will wear you out and eventually, you will die; vampires are no exception."

Jasper had been silent the entire time, simply watching Harry working his magic on his family. Rosalie and Esme were looking as if Harry was their new God. Edward and Alice were awed and yet confused.

Emmett was staring at Rosalie now, a strange flicker of hope and love threading off him and it was directed at her all the way. It seemed to Jasper that Rosalie was not the only one who had wished for a child.

"But in order to do that, you have to succumb to murder," Alice said quietly, her vision obviously picking up things. "You are going to kill and you're going to kill a lot."

Harry smirked. '_The more the merrier, if those fickle bastards believe they're going to live after what they did to me, they have another thing coming._'

Edward looked at Harry in shock. "You like killing." It was definitely no question.

"It's kind of nice, yes," Harry said shamelessly. "The thrill of seeing someone who did you wrong under your control and the life seeping from their eyes. It's priceless."

Carlisle flinched a little. "Wow and I thought you weren't violent."

"Only to my enemies," Harry assured sweetly. "It's not in my nature to let them go without receiving the consequences of their actions. I am certain that Hermione fucking Granger knew what she was doing. She knew what I was and she still did it. I can't forgive that."

"I don't quite blame you," Rosalie finally said speaking up. "I've been in that situation before," she sneered at Edward who looked away. "You can't let your enemies go, especially after they ruin your life."

"Besides, it's not like Harry wants to hurt someone innocent. I mean, come on! We've all had to fight for our lives before! We've all snapped and _killed_ innocents. Didn't Alice say a few months ago that Charlie's daughter was dangerous? Not because she's a human but because she was Edward's singer?"

Edward looked away at this, the horror flickering briefly in his eyes.

Alice nodded fractionally. "I did say that. Still doesn't make it right."

"What's right and what's wrong?" Harry asked logically. "I think personally that no one can define that but us. What we believe is right and wrong. If we believe killing is wrong, then yes, it's wrong and if we do it by accident it's still wrong. But if we believe that killing is a whole part of life. People live and die every single day. If everyone lived there would be no room left on this earth. Everyone has their own beliefs on such subjects and only you can change your mind."

They all lapsed into a comfortable silence, Harry sighed not liking the idea of someone being able to see and read him any longer and slipped Tom's necklace back around his neck. Jasper clasped it before Harry could fumble with it.

Cerealis was now stretched out on the white bearskin rug like she belonged. Rosalie had come down onto the floor and was stroking her idly.

Harry could feel the heavy power of the Horcrux pulling against his unseen scar and twitched a little as he shifted trying to get comfortable.

Only Jasper noticed that Harry's person had seemed to darken slightly when he put the necklace on. He could also smell a seductive sort of darkness exuding from Harry. Jasper had to hide his thoughts quickly to keep from thinking something obscene.

Esme then perked. "Are you hungry Harry? What do you eat?" she asked looking at him suddenly.

Harry blinked at the sudden question. "I am a vegetarian who loves caffeine and sweets."

"Why a vegetarian?" Rosalie asked.

"Makes me less hungry," Harry answered not wanting to tell them about the malnourishment but Jasper's head must have said it because Edward in the corner flinched.

"Sorry," Jasper murmured to Harry.

"You were starved?" Edward yelped.

Harry rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Obviously." He looked at Jasper wondering if he could create anything that would shut his mind off from Edward. Surely there was something, he'd ask Tom next time he spoke to him.

Esme looked pained. "Well, next time you come over, I'll stock the cupboards and refrigerator! Gives me a reason to use it. You – will – be over more right?" She looked at Jasper whose eyes seemed to darken.

Harry looked up at Esme. "I'm sure I can visit more than once. But I know Jasper is a selfish little Vampire."

Jasper pulled Harry closer on instinct and said nothing as his nose buried into the top of the funny bun thing in Harry's hair. Then he shrugged. "I don't care." He did care, he didn't want Edward and Alice near Harry. If he had it his way no one would be around him but he knew what Harry was trying to do and he appreciated it underneath the possessive habit that Jasper knew he was taking too far.

Esme was delighted and Carlisle smiled, both understood how hard it was for Jasper to control himself and they were very thankful that Harry's mere presence could change some of it.

(o)

Phew, things had become quite mundane ever since that night Harry had visited the Cullens. School continued on and Halloween was approaching, the wolves had been keeping their distance until one afternoon Jake had come to see Harry.

It was tense because Jake could smell Jasper all over him. "Why him?" Jake asked grudgingly.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Hm?" He had been finishing his Chemistry paper, Jasper had left earlier for another feeding. Something he was doing more and more because of the restless state Edward and Alice had put him in.

"I mean, I understand they're no threat to you. But…" Jake sighed and looked away.

"You like me," Harry said simply.

Jake's cheeks flushed. "Well, yeah, Harry. I do."

"It wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Jake asked looking a little hurt.

Harry stared at Jake and felt pity for him. "Even if I hadn't chosen Jasper, Jake it never would have worked. There is something you need to understand about Veela, Jake." He paused to let it his words capture Jake's attention and when it did, he continued. "We play for keeps Jake. You told me the story of Emily, Sam, and Leah." He shook his head. "Do you really think if I was Leah and you were Sam and someone else was Emily that I would let that someone else live? If someone 'imprinted' on you, I'm certain your whole tribe would be extinct."

Jake paled dramatically. "But, I doubt it would happen…"

"It happened to Quil and it's likely to happen to Embry at some point in time and soon it will be you. You will find someone that you will Imprint on and I will no longer matter. The Veela inside of me will not take that kindly. I am docile right now but Veela's are very nasty when someone encroaches onto their territory Jake. The pain would be way too great to bear."

Jake looked down, the understanding dawning on his eyes even if he didn't like it. "It's too easy to like you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Same, Jake. Do you think I wasn't affected by your little touchy playing? I am an adolescent Veela still. You drove me insane but I already liked Jasper and I couldn't do that to him. Not after what they did to him. You'll find someone Jake, make no mistake, and that person will be the luckiest because I know what kind of person you are."

"I was never interested in guys until I met you. I wasn't bothered by it because I'm comfortable enough with who I am. Sam warned me about it as well, he told me it would be wrong to act on my feelings for you because if I met someone and imprinted that would lead to serious trouble."

"Sam is right. He wasn't saying it to be spiteful. I am the kind of creature who makes others question their true selves. It's not all about sex and attraction, I am there and I make people who never gave being with another guy a thought a turn around. It makes them wonder and it causes them to question. Also, I won't be here in Forks forever Jake."

"I know." Jake huffed and stared at the ceiling. "How embarrassing," he grunted.

Harry snickered. "Not really, only Cerealis here knows and she's not talking."

The cat indeed wasn't because she was stretched out across Jake's lanky legs. He was on the loveseat lying long ways with his head on a cushion.

Cerealis certainly loved attention.

"Thank goodness, but it'll get back to the Pack."

"They'll understand probably breathe a sigh of relief that you didn't get wrapped up in me. I know I don't look it but I can be dangerous. I'm not saying that to scare anyone or to show anyone up. I'm being honest."

"That's why they don't fear you," Jake replied. "Hell, everyone loves you."

Harry smiled. "They're cool."

"Even with your mate leech."

"Ah, come on now! Jasper's wonderful."

"Yuck."

"Hey!" Harry threw a wad of paper at him and it bonked him in the nose.

Jake chuckled. "Oi, come on, I'm a man who's been shot down, I'm allowed to scoff at your beau!"

"Oh, you poor baby," Harry cooed. "I'm sure Cerealis can make you all better."

Jake looked down at the cat on top of him. She was really heavy. "Sure, sure. Sympathy from a cat." Cerealis opened an eye and he smirked and ruffled her head. "Well, it helps that I am getting used to the sickening sweet scent around here. Still burns my nose."

"Jasper has made leaps and bounds even if you two haven't met personally yet. He's been betrayed and hurt."

"Yeah, about that!" Jake looked at Harry. "How is he taking it with me around?"

"He doesn't like it but he trusts me," Harry said. "It's hard to trust again after being hurt like he was. He's adapting and I won't hurt him."

"Do you love him?" Jake asked wrinkling his nose.

Harry looked up at the portrait of Cerealis on the back wall and smiled a little. "Yeah, I do. It hasn't been that long but two lonely creatures getting together, it makes you fall fast and harder than normal people. We both know what it's like to be betrayed and hurt."

"Who hurt you?" Jake asked darkly.

"Not like Jasper's. Mine is different, people who were supposed to be my friend and care about me hurt me. I won't go into details, I don't think you can handle it but let's just say that because of this, I've sided with the murderer of my parents. That's how deep their betrayal runs."

Jake could only stare at Harry after what was said. "Is it hard?"

"At first, but now? No. I've made my choice and I'm sticking by it."

It wasn't until the actual day of Halloween that Lucius had decided to greet him with his presence. Harry was just coming back from school and had whipped into the drive to see the blond aristocratic man using his wand on the house, warding it bright lights of blue, pink, and even purple.

Harry shut off the engine and stepped out, grabbing his bag as he did.

Lucius paused and glanced over his shoulder, his silver eyes lighting up while the rest of his face had remained impassive.

"Harry," Lucius intoned silkily.

"Well hello there Lucius," Harry smiled and walked up to him. "What are you doing to my pretty cottage?"

"Warding it, the Dark Lord's spies have spotted several scattered Order Members in California, searching for your whereabouts." He looked Harry up and down appreciatively.

Harry pretended to not notice. "Huh, just how big has the Order gotten to be?"

Lucius scowled. "A rough two thousand? They've been doing some heavy recruitment, all under the idea that you've been kidnapped and Dumbledore needs people to 'search' for you. He's pulling on the public's heartstrings"

"This won't end well will it?" he asked looking up at his glittering home. He could feel the pressure of the magic.

"No, it will not."

"Make sure you keep a small hole in the wards for Vampires and Wolves. They're my friends."

Lucius nodded. "The Dark Lord warned me of that as well."

"I'm guessing he has designs on recruiting them, huh?"

Lucius smirked. "You know the Dark Lord, if opportunity arises there is no way he can dismiss it."

"I'm going to find food, I'm starving and I know Cerealis is hungry."

It wasn't long before Lucius followed him in and Harry made him a cup of tea. Cerealis was going to town on the broken up raw meat in a rather large bowl.

"I am not due back to Britain until late tomorrow, would you like my company for the rest of the evening?" Lucius asked casually.

Harry caught the underlying hint in the man's voice and he found that he was nowhere near tempted in the slightest. "No, Lucius," he said sweetly as he grilled some vegetables.

"You have other arrangements?"

"More like permanent arrangements," Harry stated and he could see Lucius having deflated a little at that.

"It is a pity," Lucius said eyeing Harry from over his cup. "I think you were my favorite."

Harry pinked a little at that. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't give him the wrong idea. "It helped that you were a high class first time," he teased causing the man to chuckle darkly.

"Is he good to you?" Harry hadn't expected that, he looked over at Lucius visibly surprised. "Don't pretend you haven't noticed, Harry. I normally don't take children to bed with me. I am entirely against that idea. But despite what you believe, I care about you and your wellbeing, not only because you are the Dark Lord's child but because you are a good hearted person. A very rare type of person in world of sadists. You're one of those people who could take their revenge, enjoy it and still be a pure person. I admire that."

Harry smiled softly. "Well, Lucius. Thanks for that, I'm glad to know I wasn't just a toy."

"Never," Lucius said sharply.

"Yes, Jasper is perfect. He's very possessive as all vampires are. He's a sweetheart."

"That's good, someone strong enough to protect you," Lucius acknowledged.

"He is strong enough, I grant you," Harry assured. "He's a master strategist. He comes from the Civil War era. He was submerged in the Vampire Wars."

"And made it out alive."

"Exactly."

Harry munched down on a grilled green pepper when there was a stir in the air, Cerealis looked up from her bowl but went back to it without so much as a growl.

Jasper appeared in the doorway, Lucius hadn't even heard him. Harry smirked. "Hi Jasper."

Lucius blinked and stared over his shoulder. He didn't flinch but he did arch an eyebrow. "You have taste Harry."

Harry waved Jasper over, the Vampire eyed Lucius hard as he slowly swept across the room.

"Jasper, this is Lucius Malfoy. One of my father's most trusted men. Lucius this is Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper smiled briefly down at Harry when his real last name was used. He knew who Lucius was; he took in the grand figure, the sharp intelligent eyes, and shoulder length blond hair. He had heard the entire conversation from outside, their voices had trailed off, and while he did feel a possessive claim come over him to know that Lucius had been with his mate prior but he trusted Harry and he would show that trust by respecting the man that respected his mate.

Jasper held out a hand. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," he said politely.

"Lucius please," he said shaking Jasper's hand. "I've heard a lot about you in the last five minutes or so. Do take care of Harry." He looked over at the Veela who was blushing and staring at his veggies with interest. "He is a special one, not like anyone else you'll ever meet."

Jasper knew that already but he admired the man's words and he bowed his head with respect. "Always, Lucius."

"Will you be joining Harry for Christmas? The Dark Lord has asked him back and he is most interested in meeting you."

Harry winced a little at the way Lucius' tone had turned from near kindness to seriousness. That man was definitely a jack of all trades.

Jasper thought about it very briefly, it wasn't like he had too. "If Harry wishes it."

Harry squeaked. "Why draw me into the mix?" he whined causing Lucius to quirk his lip. "You know I want you with me Jasper but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I made that clear to Edward and Alice a while back, I would never force you to do something."

Jasper's eyes softened on Harry. "Simply ask me, Harry. I don't want to say no to you. You have the privilege of asking me whatever you want and I will always grant it to you, no force required."

Harry stared at him. Lucius was now amused. "Harry has some control issues, Jasper."

"Come with me to Britain?" Harry asked sweetly. "If you want too," he added.

Jasper smiled fleetingly and turned to Lucius. "You have your answer."

(o)

_**A/N: Good Lord, this story has a mind of its own and I'm not kidding you. To hell with what I wrote down as an outline for this story. It doesn't give a damn. It has taken on a direction that I didn't even consider. The story is writing itself and that's good for you but bad for me because now I'm going to be the one wondering where it's all coming from. I think I made Harry and Jasper too life-like because now they're controlling me and where they want to go. I hope you don't mind!**_


	8. Right Beside You

_**Warning: Sexual Content ahead. Nothing extremely graphic, a little lime and citrus.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Right Beside You**_

_Right beside you I see__  
__Right beside you I stay__  
__Right beside you I'll be__  
__Right beside you always – Sophie B. Hawkins_

_(o)_

Jasper paused in the hallway and took two steps back and peered into Carlisle's open office. He could feel that Carlisle was concerned, happy, and indecisive. He was thinking and from the very human expression on the elder's face he was thinking hard.

He paused at the door, not bothering to knock. Carlisle knew he was there. Jasper was waved into the room and once the door was shut.

He looked up at Jasper. "Aro called me."

"Why?" he asked. That was strange, Aro didn't normally make it a point to keep in touch with them unless it was something extreme.

"They found out Harry Potter has sided with Lord Voldemort. Over a hundred of our kind are leaving the walls of Volterra in preparations on joining him."

For some very odd reason, Jasper felt an underlying thread of giddiness. Perhaps it was because Jasper hadn't been involved in a war since his own. He tried not to show his sudden delight, keeping his face blank like all vampires.

"Oh?"

Carlisle looked at his son and Jasper could read him without Edward's ability. "I know where your desire lies, Jasper. I've always known it."

Jasper might have flinched if he was anyone else.

"I always knew there would come a day when you would somehow return to your roots. I just didn't know when. But make no mistake Jasper, you are a Cullen. Whatever you do, wherever you go, you know that you are welcome here. Harry too." The honesty was rich and pure. "Your mate will be a large part of this war. Apparently, it was the deciding factor for the Volturi. They do not enter battles that they cannot win, we both know this."

Jasper inclined his head. "We do."

Carlisle folded his hands together and stared at them. "It would be nice," he confessed. "To be able to walk down the streets without being persecuted or stared it. It would also be nice if Rosalie and Esme could have their dreams come true. It seems that Forks has reached its expiration date sooner than I planned."

Jasper really did register shock now, it was traced on his face, and he wasn't entirely sure he was hearing right. There was now a resolve in Carlisle's feelings causing the indecisiveness to fade completely.

"England would be great, the girls would love the shopping in London and Manchester."

"You hate war." Jasper deadpanned.

"I do," Carlisle said truly. "But I love my family more. You are a part of that family, Jasper. Harry is your mate, you're very guarded over him, and for that I do not blame you. But I want him to be part of the family as well."

"It would be nice," Jasper intoned lowly. His next words were chosen carefully and when he spoke them it was slow. "Some of my grudge is fading. Harry is most important, he has given me something that Alice never could give and I understand that. I am also aware that this is not entirely their fault. It is mine as well. They made the first mistake and I made the second. My mate has become omnipotent. Nothing else matters. I'm realizing, Alice was never my mate, she was a companion. Edward is her mate."

Carlisle's eyes lit up and he smiled as he moved and wrapped his arms around his stiff son. "I'm glad. We would fall apart without you."

"I doubt that," Jasper replied.

Carlisle looked at Jasper, they were eye level and the exact same height. "It would, believe me. I would never lie. I've lived too long to become a liar to my precious family. We're not a coven, we're not loosely bonded. We are tied by something way too thick, something that even the Volturi could never understand. When one member falls we all do."

"You're going to join the fight?" Jasper asked.

"The good outweighs the bad. Yes, we will."

(o)

Forks was getting colder, a small sprinkle of snow here and there stuck to the brittle trees that were losing its leaves and often enough cold showers would follow. It was always so quiet around here, Harry mused staring out the window of the English classroom.

The whole class was doing some sort of project, Harry was teamed up with Jasper. So they were all up and doing different things. They were supposed to write create some sort of magazine together of one of the books that they had covered.

Harry would give Muggle schools one thing, they were creative when it came to teaching their students. That would have been a rather good way to get people in the mood for something like History of Magic. Instead of constant droning about the rebellions of Goblins they could have them do big projects on their various wars and events.

Harry smiled when Jasper leaned over him, hands coming down on the warm blowing heater that Harry's stomach was pressed against. "Aren't you burning up?" he asked mouth right to his ear.

"Mmm, yes," he confessed.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked picking up a book so it looked like they were conversing over their project. Not many people ever paid attention to them, they were too scared too.

"Hm? It's silly."

"Tell me," Jasper requested softly.

"In my world, we have a school, obviously. Dumbledore runs it and I'm now thinking about how awful he has ran it all these years. I'm not a scholar or a Brainiac but even I know when something's interesting, you know? Like this project? It would work well with History of Magic and other areas. Instead, we have a ghost that has been dead for hundreds of years droning on and on about the same subjects. It is so mundane that it makes even the know-it-alls disgruntled and Defense, Merlin! Do not get me started on that absurd subject."

Jasper smirked. "Yeah, I remember having to go to school in the sixties and seventies. It wasn't as interesting as it is now. They didn't do projects, it was just lectures and reading from books and copying notes. That was it."

"Hogwart's needs a serious change, I wonder if Tom thinks so as well?" he hummed.

"You miss it," Jasper recognized instantly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes," Jasper combed his fingers through Harry's soft black hair.

"It was my home for years. It was a miracle to me the day I received that letter and a half-giant came to get me, scaring my relatives shitless." He smiled fondly. "It was the first time I ever felt like I was worth something."

Jasper scowled. "You're priceless Harry. No one anywhere could afford you. You are worth everything in this world and then some."

Harry blushed and bowed his head. "Am not," he mumbled sheepishly.

"You are," Jasper assured. "I won't lie."

Harry looked up at him. "I'd kiss you right now but then we'd cause quite the scene."

"Pity, I'd like to taste your lips," Jasper whispered. "-_And_ I believe, you are right, this scene is one of the best. We'll add it into the first section," he stated formally out of nowhere. He moved away from Harry and turned to the side so that they weren't touching.

Harry blinked and realized that the teacher had come around to check on everyone. He looked down at the notes that were in front of him. They hadn't been there before, Jasper was fast.

"Well, I always liked it but usually magazines has their best articles in the middle." Harry straightened and stacked the notes together and straightened them out with a tap against the metal radiator. The heat blew up and ruffled Harry's hair and Jasper's eyes dilated as the scent streamed across the entire room. It had been muffled by the teen's thin frame.

"That's true, but do we want to have a normal magazine or something that's a little more original?" Jasper managed to get out. It was really amusing how the blood filled humans in the room barely crossed his mind with Harry's scent all over the room.

Harry grinned. "You're right. It is original. We'll do that then."

The teacher smiled approvingly at them and walked away to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton who were goofing off and didn't know how to cover it up.

Jasper and Harry stared at one another without blinking and then, Harry stuck out his tongue causing Jasper to chuckle softly. "Is that an invite?"

Harry thought about it. "Hm, maybe." He cast a glance around the room to see everyone preoccupied and then leaned over and licked Jasper's chin lightly.

"Naughty naughty," Jasper tsked.

"But you taste good," Harry playfully whined.

"That's okay then," he said with a mock tone of seriousness.

Harry cheered.

Lunch for Jasper was a fun but rather painful affair. While they were standing in line together, Harry thought it would be nice to act flirty and kept rubbing his attractive backside along Jasper's front.

His eyes dilated once more and something stirred inside of him and he tried not to clench his tray of useless food too hard, lest the Styrofoam snap in half.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Harry asked innocently.

Jasper slipped one hand unobtrusively around to Harry's hip and put a little pressure on it.

"You are torturing me," he said plainly.

"But you like it."

Jasper closed his eyes briefly. "Love it." He certainly couldn't deny it. "But you're going to effectively drive me crazy."

Harry only grinned.

When they finally sat, which Jasper was thankful for a change, Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and all Jasper could do was stare at him and this made things worse because Harry threw his head and simply laughed out loud, causing a few passers to glance over curiously.

"Ha ha ha," Jasper picked up cucumber and threw it at Harry causing it to bounce off his nose.

Harry paused and then threw it back as Jasper caught it before it could hit him. "Damn those reflexes," he sulked chomping on a slice of cucumber that hadn't been thrown.

"Has its advantages," he quipped.

"I'll catch you off guard one of these days."

"I'll be waiting," he promised.

Jasper then noticed something on Harry's plate and leaned over. "Chicken?" He looked at Harry strangely. "What's with that?"

"It's poultry, not much, and in a salad."

"Uh huh, I've never seen you eat it."

"I wanted it and besides the best stuff is in these chicken salads. The others are too plain."

"Okay then."

Harry leaned in and nipped Jasper's ear since he was so close and it made the Vampire emit a soft shudder that was unnoticeable by any human eye. That was a very sensitive region and Harry now knew it and he was sure that his little mate would soon exploit it.

Harry then teasingly placed his small hand on Jasper's thigh and began to run in circles, effectively getting a reaction. Jasper leaned up and scooted closer to Harry, his eyes on the table, and he had to bite down as Harry's hand slid a little closer.

"What are you doing?" Jasper murmured blocking his mouth in case anyone could read lips. He didn't even want to look over at his family who had just sat down four tables away.

"Teasing you."

"Okay."

Harry snickered, it was the second time that Jasper had given him a bland answer and it was so funny because to Harry it was like that was the only reply needed and the way he said it brought the odd sort of giggles out in him. The teen leaned in like he were going to whisper to Jasper and instead ran his tongue across his lobe making Jasper's hitch a breath and closed his eyes.

It took a lot of his resistance to keep from pouncing on Harry and having him right then and there. They would both be expelled for sure. It would be rather amusing trying to explain to a shocked Carlisle exactly why he got expelled.

"Someone having trouble?" Harry asked running his fingers through the back of Jasper's hair, causing it to stick up in a disarray.

Jasper simply stared at Harry as if weighing his consequences for answering. This made the Veela laugh more at his expense. "I have never been molested in public."

"Now you have."

"Hm, it's a new experience. One that is trying on my resistance."

"Poor baby," Harry cooed.

The rest of lunch remained this way, Jasper under the torturous pleasure of his mate and then he turned around when he got bored in classes and began to poke Jasper randomly or try to slip his hand under his sweater.

At one point, Jasper had to snag Harry's hand and wrap his arm around the boy pulling him close. Luckily, they were way in the back. "You enjoy this don't you?" He also enjoyed it, it made him feel important, wanted, and most of all needed.

"Uh huh, if I can't sexually harass you, I must do other things to appease my boredom," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jasper chuckled roughly and kissed his temple quickly.

Jasper was now on a mission, as soon as they stepped out of the school, he grabbed his mate and began to tickle his sides furiously causing the teen to go up in loud wild laughter.

"Jasper! _Gah, nooo!_" he squealed kicking his legs out.

Random people were staring in shock at the sudden act. No one anywhere had seen Jasper act in such a way. Even his family were staring at him in wonder.

"Sorry, but I don't register what you're saying," Jasper said delicately as he continued to tickle Harry before stopping so he could breathe and wrapping both arms around his chest, locking him in.

Harry moaned piteously, his insides hurt from laughing so hard. "Meanie."

"Am I?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"Yup."

"And what does that make you? Torturing me all day?"

"Hmm, an angel."

Jasper gave a snort and rolled his eyes up to the sky. "Right."

"Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm debating that," Jasper answered.

"Hm, debate a little faster."

"Okay."

Harry stuck his tongue out for the thousandth time and Jasper's debating ceased when he leaned around and kissed Harry's tongue and they remained stuck like that for several long minutes not caring who or what was watching.

(o)

Jasper was stretched out on Harry's bed, his shoes were off and he was flipping through _A History of Magic_. He'd found it sitting beside Harry's bed along with another book, _'Hogwart's A History.'_

He was halfway through the thick tome when the door cracked open and Jasper's attention was completely taken away from a chapter on a game called Quidditch. Jasper swallowed the venom, his mouth was watering.

Harry's hair was completely soaked and he was taking a towel to it. It stretched down in his back in even layers. Jasper absolutely loved Harry's hair, then again there was too many things he loved. His eyes, voice, smile, and personality. He could go on and still be lying there thinking about it.

But Harry's hair always caught his attention. Most boys didn't allow their hair to extend any further than their chin or shoulders and not many of them could wear it well, but Harry certainly did. His small stature did not make him look like a girl, not to Jasper anyway. It made him look like an ethereal male. He couldn't quite call Harry a man because he was so young and he wasn't the gorgeous type of man with a chiseled masculine jaw line. Jasper couldn't quite explain it well enough to do Harry justice.

He was wearing light blue boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. "Gah, I miss Drying Charms," he sulked jutting out his bottom lip cutely. Jasper smiled at him and placed the book beside him as Harry tossed the towel across the room. "It's useless. I've already used too much magic today, even with the wards around the cottage, I'm still not fully protected." He bounced onto the bed and Jasper's eyes honed in on Harry, watching him quite expertly crawl like a cat up his body. His attention trailed toward the sexy dip in Harry's back. "Why so quiet?" his mate asked once they were eye level.

"Watching you," Jasper answered cupping Harry's cheeks and using his wrists to push the long hair back a little.

"Oh, that's okay then," Harry said pressing a soft chaste kiss to Jasper's cool lips.

Jasper opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across Harry's and what started out as a sweet kiss of innocence quickly turned heated. He strayed from Harry's lips and began to kiss his chin and down his neck, his hands moved from their place against Harry's neck and slipped under his t-shirt only to fling it off him.

Harry gripped Jasper by the hair when the vampire's mouth began to bite, lick, and suck against his neck. There was no blood or breakage of skin. It was soft and barely there but enough to cause Harry's sensitive body to react to the intimate pleasure.

Jasper took Harry by the hips and in a flash, he flipped the two until his mate was well underneath him and breathing heavily. "Tell me, what did you use magic on?" he asked and it seemed to Harry that whenever Jasper had fallen in desire, his accent became heavier. His hand was now moving up and down his leg and hip tugging teasingly on his shorts drawing Harry's creature instincts out.

"Me," Harry answered raising up a little and nipping his bottom lip. He tugged and licked against it. "I was hoping to seduce you."

Jasper laughed quietly. "I have never been with a guy…"

Harry placed his hands on Jasper's cheeks. "It's okay, all it takes is to prepare me. I've done all the hard work, using a couple handy spells to make sure I am clean. _I need stretched, Jasper,_ and I need you to do it," he drawled seductively.

Jasper's eyes flashed with a fire and the images he got in his head sent his whole body aflame and he attacked Harry's mouth, holding him with the strength of a vampire and he poured kisses into Harry to convey exactly what he was feeling.

Harry started giggling and squirming when Jasper's fingers literally ripped his shorts at the seams, exposing him completely. "I'm naked."

"Yeah." That was what Jasper had intended and damn wasn't he gorgeous.

Harry hitched a breath as Jasper's hand began to tease him. "And you're not," he pouted.

"I can fix that," he assured.

"You had better." Harry sat up with Jasper still half on top of him and he ran his hands underneath the sweater he'd been wearing and his mouth found cool flesh and he began to kiss. It was hard and muscled, and boy did it taste nice as he ran his teeth and tongue down Jasper's belly button.

Jasper choked a little at the sensual touch and he snapped down on his bottom lip and he let Harry pull the buttons on his jeans. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Harry took extra care to tease him mercilessly.

Jasper gulped when Harry pried the buttons apart one by one. There was no zipper, it all buttoned and all he could do was watch his lover with desire.

He received pleasure in the most profound way and even though Jasper wasn't magical, he could feel something hot and strong saturating the air with every whimper and moan that escaped Harry's delicious lips. There was way too much emotion that could be felt flowed from Harry and Jasper took it all in like an addict. The higher Harry's desires climbed the more Jasper gave.

Jasper had an underlying fear that he would mess this up or hurt Harry but all his worries were for naught because even though Harry was the submissive, he was totally and completely in control. He was absolutely astonishing to the touch, his body seemed to glow and something like a golden aura seemed to engulf the both of them. Jasper used his ability to his advantage. He never manipulated the air but he used everything that Harry was feeling as a signal that he was doing everything right.

It was very different from anything he had ever experienced before and he clung to Harry who was on top of him, the movements of his hips caused him to lose control multiple times and he allowed himself to freely bite along Harry's neck and collarbone, devouring what was in front of him.

Harry couldn't stop from letting loose, all of his creature came out, and he knew he was radiating a rather strong and provocative signal that could possibly kill or stun a normal human. It was something that had never happened before. All of the thrall and allure in his body poured out until they were both swimming while rocking together, moans clashing and heavy breaths even from Jasper, they were hitched and rugged and Harry enjoyed seeing that catastrophic fire in his lover's eyes. He'd do anything to keep it there forever, all trained on him.

Being with a male was a much more intense experience than Jasper ever thought it would be. Either that or it was just because it was Harry. His lover and mate, someone who wanted him and only him. He could feel it in Harry's emotions. He had never tasted lust and love so pure and thick. His fingers wound up intertwined with Harry's long hair holding him close and slowly taking over.

When Harry begged for more Jasper fulfilled his plea with everything he had.

Their releases came in multiples, the sheets were soaked with their fluids but neither cared as they lay submerged in it kissing continuously and never letting go.

Harry was breathless and his body was aching with trembling after pleasure coupled with a thread of pain. He'd gone so long without sex that he'd almost forgotten how painful it was initially. But Merlin, having Jasper on top of him smothered his pain completely.

"Why are you glowing?" Jasper asked huskily. He was holding himself up so he didn't crush the beautiful boy underneath him. "Your eyes… they're brighter."

"All of me, as I truly am," Harry said by way of answer. "I hope the wards held in my magic but I highly doubt it. I've never reacted like this before to anyone."

Jasper dipped his head down and captured Harry's lips, his body was slick and wet and he smelled entirely like him now. Not just a little and not just on the surface but deep inside him, Harry now possessed his mark and claim.

Any creature meeting Harry would know this and they would keep their distance lest they wanted to die a painful death.

He closed his eyes and breathed in as fingers began to glide across his face, running along the cheekbones affectionately and down his nose. It felt good being touched and he smiled when Harry brought his parted legs up and locked them around Jasper's waist. He let himself lower and slid his hands under Harry's body pulling him up a little for a passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for them to start up again and this time Jasper had it all under control and they began to move together with their desire intertwining. There was no need to stop now, absolutely no turning back, and Jasper didn't want too.

(o)

As the night continued on, Jasper lay in the dark with his eyes closed. Harry was pressed into his body, his head tucked adorably under Jasper's chin and all he could do was hold his lover tight. Jasper learned something brand new on that night. Besides the fact that Harry was a complete cuddle bug and had resorted to turning Jasper into his personal teddy bear, he also learned that Harry was not only passionate but he was feisty.

Jasper didn't think it was possible for vampires to be sore or tired but there was a small sensation of feeling wore out. Not that he minded one single bit, Harry was insatiable and he brought out Jasper's most sought out desires. The kind of desires that were hidden underneath a cloak, masked away because he had always feared them being too dangerous.

Harry caused him to do things that he would never do. He made him want to do those things and it was truly the first time in his very long eternal life that he truly felt alive. Jasper was always a broken light switch, no one ever replaced his bulb, and he was always just standing there in a strange sort of limbo simply waiting for someone to fix him and then, Harry came along. The perfect bulb, and he smiled and buried his nose into the top of Harry's head, his hand glided softly along the bare skin of the Veela's back. Harry was still glowing even in his sleep. He was the light bulb that Jasper needed.

How strange was fate? Jasper thought wistfully. All of the mistakes he made and all of that former betrayal seemed to dissolve in the air and become nonexistent. No longer did he felt like his world was a mess and it seemed that Jasper had come to a realization.

He no longer held spite for Alice and Edward, he no longer felt as if they betrayed him. If the two felt for each other like Jasper was feeling for Harry, even the demon inside of him understood. It was meant to be and Jasper would go through that hell again simply to get to this part of heaven. It was worth it.

Harry was his heaven. He was his light. How sappy, but Jasper didn't mind. No one was there to read his thoughts. He squeezed Harry a little tighter and he smiled when the smaller boy hummed and wriggled in his sleep.

There was a sudden rustling, rousing Jasper from his thoughts. He thought it was the trees or at least Cerealis laying by the door. She was probably still sulking because they wouldn't let her in to sleep with them on that night. Harry had insisted that she was far too aware and human-like to watch them have sex.

Jasper had laughed at this and kind of agreed. He was about to wave it off when a strange arcane scent wriggled under his nose and then there was a loud thrum in the air, it twirled and whistled causing Harry to shift onto his back out of Jasper's arms.

His eyes automatically opened when there was a low growl outside of the door and then scratching.

Harry frowned deeply, coherency coming back tenfold.

"Harry…"

Harry sighed heavily. "They're here."

And with that, the wards crashed.

(o)

A/N: Anyone think Poltergeist at the end of that chapter? (stares blankly) Only ever saw that movie once. Well, I hope you enjoyed! XD. Thank you to everyone who's kept up with this story thus far. It's still a lot of fun to write.

**About Forks:** We're about to leave the Forks Arc and it will be Britain/Hogwarts soon enough. Chapter Ten is the last you'll likely see of Forks and the wolves. You'll hear small snippets about them but nothing more.


	9. Bad Religion

_**Warning:**_ Strong Violence, Blood Shed, Character Death, and very Dark Themes. Please be warned, this is the most graphic violence I have ever written in my life. I hope you like, it took me over 6 hours to write and rewrite.

I want to thank _**Kamerreon**_ for her advice and help.

Note: Excentrykemuse and Kamerreon are hosting the Harry Potter Love A Lion Fest, Making Love in the House of the Lion. Please check it out and offer your ideas and other such things! - Check Kamerreon's profile for details if interested!

Chapter Nine: Bad Religion

_Can you feel I'm not like you anymore.__  
__I can't see,__  
__I can't breathe.__  
__See you quiver like the dogs on the street,__  
__Looking down on as I beat you.__  
__Oh, it's a bad religion,__  
__From a broken nation.__  
__Its a contradiction,__  
__And I can't take it anymore, yeah. - Godsmack_

Harry threw on a t-shirt, it was all the time he had and he rushed from the room, Jasper ahead of him. As soon as he got downstairs, he placed his right hand to the portrait of Cerealis. "Arise!"

If Jasper had been a human, he would have jumped and maybe even yelped. The portrait that Jasper had always thought was moving leapt to life with the ferocity of Cerealis. She looked exactly like Cerealis, except she was more of a spirit because she was transparent. But he wouldn't doubt that she was dangerous.

Spells were flying toward them as soon as the door was thrown open. Harry instinctively threw up the strongest shield he knew; Jasper leapt over the porch rail, easily bypassing the magic that was slower than him.

Harry saw two dozen witches and wizards and processed several of them in the blink of an eye. He dodged to the right and did a funny roll.

"Harry!"

Harry froze at being called so suddenly by a familiar voice and he stared over at a familiar redhead. Bill Weasley was standing there looking stunned and confused. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he asked coldly.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Bill insisted.

Jasper's eyes narrowed, who the hell was this? He could feel everyone's panic and shock.

"You're here to take me back to that prison! If you force my hand, I will kill you, Bill. Don't make me do this."

The eldest Weasley son gave him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? We've been looking all over for you!" He held his hand out to one of the faceless members of the Order. "Wait," he told the man. "We can settle this rationally without a ridiculous fight. Come on, Harry, what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to be; I'm here because your family decided to take it upon themselves to poison me!" he snarled.

"That's absurd!" Bill declared. "My family loves you, Harry."

"Oh yeah, love me so much they make me sick," Harry sneered in disgust. "Did you expect me to just walk out here after you come onto my property, tear down my wards, and invade my home? Do you think I'm really going to go back to that? Your family dug their own graves when they decided to act on Dumbledore's word, Bill. I am no longer your poster child."

"Harry!" Another voice, this one female moved from between the red mass of robes and Harry saw bright pink spiky hair. "What happened to you? You changed!" It was Tonks.

"Oh, so your man Dumbledore didn't tell you? I'm a Veela."

"Veela," Bill breathed. "How?"

"My mother was a Veela; she wasn't a Muggleborn. She was adopted into the Evans family after her family was murdered by Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour."

Tonks rocked back on her heels. "That can't be!"

"It is and if you continue to try and 'save me' I swear you won't leave here alive. None of you."

"Oh, and what can a pretty little whore with two pussy cats do to us?" sneered another no-name-no-face.

Before Harry had time to react or even be offended by the Order Member, there was a non-existent sort of ripple in the air and the various members of the Order were thrown back. The man who had insulted Harry cried out in agony as something sharp and painful latched onto the jugular vein of his neck.

They scattered in fear, gasps and startled yelps could be heard as the careless wizard was drained of life. Jasper's eyes lit up fire red in the cold darkness.

"That's kind of sexy," Harry quipped, startling Bill who looked back over to him. Tonks looked green; she was holding her stomach as her fellow partner turned a chalk pale. He fell with a sick thump, the blood drained down the corners of Jasper's mouth.

It seemed as if the world had suddenly gone still as he leveled them all with a cool stare. "Watch your words," Jasper hissed in a calm sort of warning.

"Are your lives worth the gold you'll receive?" Harry picked up pleasantly. His eyes were still on Jasper, the blood on his hands was a strange sort of thrill and his eyes were even more alight than ever before.

"This isn't about gold! Be real, Harry," Bill admonished shakily tearing his eyes away from Jasper. "Come back to us."

"To hell? No thanks."

Jasper moved through the crowd, swift and curt in stride until he stood behind Harry, his muscled forearm wrapping around his neck. Harry resisted the shiver that Jasper was causing to glide up his spine.

Tonks faltered. "Harry –" she whispered breathlessly. "What are you doing? Whose side are you on?" she asked desperately.

"Not Dumbledore's," he assured coolly. "I'm through with talking, take your pick. Leave or die." Bill looked hurt and scared. Briefly, Harry did feel pity. "I'm giving you a choice, Bill. I don't want to kill you because I know you had nothing to do with it. But if you continue this, I have no choice. But I will make it painless."

"By feeding him to a parasite?" Another no-name sneered.

Jasper ignored the jab. That didn't matter to him; all that mattered was that his mate was respected. He would have no one attacking Harry's dignity. He knew that biting his victim and draining them would have an enormous affect on him. He felt astonishingly stronger, sharper, and his senses were keener. It was a euphoric feeling that Jasper had almost forgotten about.

How did he live without this?

"Maybe you," Harry said softly. "But not Bill, unless he fights me."

Before Bill could reply, someone in the crowd of Order Members set off a stream of spells and Harry took that as his cue to kill all, followed by Jasper.

Cerealis and her partner rushed them, bypassing Stunners, and, in an instant, they each clamped down on a wand arm, biting right through the robes and skin causing blood to gush as their teeth reached the bone with a crunch. The silence of the night was completely shattered by the screams and wails of the attackers.

Briefly, Harry worried that someone in the distance would hear them. It was only luck that he lived out in the country, away from normal life.

Harry swiveled to the right and left before shooting off two Killing Curses right in front of Bill; the Order Members fell with a stiff thump. Bill could only stare, shock on his face.

Jasper wrapped his arms around a woman with slightly graying hair. Her terrifying shrieks were instantly muffled when Jasper bit her viciously, his hand was pressing cruelly into her jaw line. He poured the feelings of fear into her and the rest of their enemies, making them react by trembling and faltering in their steps.

"You killed them," Bill said in disbelief.

"I'm giving you a chance, Bill, leave now!" Harry demanded as Jasper ran behind him, scooping up a not-so-sneaky-no-name.

"I can't. You must come back, Harry! This is insane! You're hurting yourself and you're hurting others! Is Harry Potter still even in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes, as if _he_ knew who Harry Potter was. "Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not some bitch boy caller! I never was. I'm not your damn savior. What the hell do you think this is? That I'll suddenly get down on my knees and repent like some sort of bad religion?"

"Harry…"

There was a stream of brightly colored lights and they came from the direction of Tonks. Harry summoned one of the blood drained bodies instantly to deflect it.

She gasped in horror when she sliced it open from the stomach and chest, insides and all could be seen. "Hm, good shot, Nymphadora. But you're going to die now."

Cerealis snatched Tonks from the side, catching her completely off guard. When Bill made a move to save her, Jasper swooped through the air and caught the curse-breaker sharply around the neck. He crushed the man's wand arm before he could fire a spell, causing it to fall to the ground uselessly.

"Don't kill him yet," Harry said over Bill's screams.

Cerealis and her partner finished most of them off with Harry, who continued to dodge and fire off more spells.

"Harry! Please stop!" Bill cried.

"Shut up," Jasper ordered quietly and Bill went silent. Jasper watched Harry move from one to the other, and he longed to jump back in and help finish them off. It was almost painful to stand there and hold someone off. The obsession to join continued to grow.

Jasper flinched when he saw three wizards shifting in position to box Harry in and limit his dodging and shielding. Quickly making up his mind, he brought his foot down on Bill's calf breaking it completely.

A piercing shriek erupted and Bill fell forward onto the ground where he lay broken by one of the dead bodies. Jasper caught up to two of them, snapping one's neck like a twig, causing splatters of blood and other such insides to stain the ground. It was gruesome. The other wizard blanched but he had no time left because Jasper locked him in and killed him just as nefariously as the other.

Jasper was full on human blood and there was nothing else like it. It'd been so long since he last tasted it on his lips; it was like he was waking up from a very long sleep. He eyed Harry hungrily when he stepped back over to Bill. His midnight hair and body was soaked in blood, so beautiful. It was something he only ever saw in his daydreams.

Harry moved from side to side, summoning more and more bodies when he wasn't fast enough. He recognized one of his enemies that Jasper had drained was Hestia Jones and shrugged it off.

All of the Order Members were down. Tonks sobbed in agony, crimson liquid soaking and staining the cold ground underneath her.

Harry's heartbeat calmed and the adrenaline lingered in his veins. He gently asked his spirit cat to return to the portrait and Cerealis to stand down. "I gave you a choice," he said casually as if he were talking about the weather. "I mean, I thought I was being pretty kind about it. I gave you a chance, because I know who you are. But you just had to go and blow it. Why? Was it really worth it?"

Tonks whimpered. "H-Harry, wh-what happened... t-to you?"

Harry leaned over her, hands on his knees. "What happened?" he asked nonchalantly. "Dumbledore happened. Do you know what happens to a Veela child who has yet to come into his or her powers and is fed poisons from everyone?"

"H-he was doing what he thought was best. Wh-what would Sirius say to this?" Tonks cried.

"Who knows, he's dead. True, I have to put up with that bitch for a while. But that's nothing compared to the long years of hell I lived in." He stood up straight and turned to Bill who was crumpled on the ground in a heap. He was too broken to move. Jasper stood beside him like a soldier, very aware of his presence, while staring straight ahead, right at Harry.

"Harry…" Bill choked.

"You are going to give me some information; otherwise, I'll kill you quick. Sorry your last few minutes weren't painless, you should know better than trying to defy someone stronger than you," he admonished like a child.

"Why?" the man pleaded. "Why this?"

"I told you why."

"But… they would never."

"They did. Everyone did. You dated Fleur Delacour; you should ask her what happens when you give a Veela a Magical Draining Potion. I could go on about the others but I think one example is enough."

Bill struggled to gasp. It came out short and ragged. "M-my mother did that?"

"Your mother, your brother, and Granger. They are going to die, Bill. Betrayal runs very deep in Veela. Depending on how Mr. Weasley and the others that are innocent react to my revenge, they may come out of it alive. But Ron and Mrs. Weasley's fate are sealed, and you have Dumbledore to thank."

"Harry… please… I didn't know any of this and I didn't start that fight," Bill swore. "All I was told was that you were being held captive and I was looking for you with pure intentions. I would never hurt you!"

Harry looked at Jasper, who had been watching the entire time, his lips stained and his eyes were a sight; he'd seen them red before, but they were duller then.

"Do you want to live?" Harry finally asked.

Bill didn't seem to comprehend.

"I'm not a psychopath, Bill, I'm pissed off," he reminded. "Do. You. Want. To. Live?" he enunciated each word carefully.

"Y-yes. I-if it's any consolation, I'm in love with Fleur. I'm going to marry her."

"And in return?" Harry asked. "I can't very well let you leave alive and inform Dumbledore where I am."

"Anything, Harry. Anything, please!"

"Will you betray your family for Fleur?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Bill closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them, determination shining through. "Yes."

"He's being honest," Jasper assured. There was a sudden rustle, and Harry whirled around only for Jasper to start. "My family." He really didn't want them to see him like this. The evidence was clear and it would stun them all, possibly disappoint, but Jasper did not move.

Harry lowered his wand and looked away when all of them piled onto the lawn. They reared back at the smell of the blood. Rosalie was holding her mouth and nose along with Emmett. Alice and Edward gasped in horror when they saw Jasper standing there with all the nefarious look of a vicious vampire.

"Jasper!" Alice looked on the verge of tears, her delicate face contorted in horror. "What did you do?"

Jasper didn't answer her.

Carlisle was beside them instantly, his eyes taking in Jasper and then Harry. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore's men," Harry said waving at the dead figures on his lawn.

"Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked in concern.

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Are you all right, Jasper?" he asked quietly.

"Never better," Jasper answered blankly.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie asked, peeking down at the now very dead Tonks. She had bled out completely.

"Cerealis," Harry answered.

"Hungry kitty," Emmett commented. "Need help with the bodies?" he asked cheerfully. "Yo! Jasper looking a little wild there, bro!"

Harry suddenly laughed out of nowhere and brought his hand up to his face to shield his eyes. "Oh, I shouldn't laugh over the dead, one would think I was reenacting Bellatrix Lestrange."

Jasper inclined his head at Emmett for his remark. Esme came over and gently hugged her son, not caring that he was dripping with human blood, nor did she care that he seemed to enjoy it. She just hugged him.

Harry smiled a little at that. He turned to Bill. "Good night, _Stupefy!_"

The man went lax.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Stunned him," he answered.

"You let him live?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. He gazed at the disheveled appearance of the Weasley, the pity intensifying. "He doesn't deserve to die. It was his mother and brother that did it to me. He was innocent of it and he chose his fiancée over his family. She's quarter Veela and I like her. She has a sweet little sister."

Edward hesitantly stepped forward surveying the land with a critical eye. "Jasper, how many did you kill?"

"A few," Jasper answered. "Harry got most of them."

"Keep her!" Harry stopped Emmett from retrieving Tonks' body. He flicked his wand, sending a spell out to preserve her body.

"Why?" Alice asked wearily.

"She'll be sent back to Dumbledore. A Christmas gift."

"Pleasant," Rosalie chimed.

Alice looked at her in horror. "That's awful!"

"His fault," Harry said emotionlessly. "I gave them the choice to leave or die. I thought I was kind enough to offer them an out."

"You knew they wouldn't take it," Edward replied.

"Perhaps. But I still offered it."

"Oh, well, this is exciting!" Emmett said happily. "We get to do something more than sit on our butts all night long and stare at walls."

Cerealis came over with a funny cat-like whine. She sat at Harry's feet and brought her bloody claws up. Harry snorted. "You got them all dirty, silly girl," he cooed. She glared at him before taking to cleaning them. "Love you too," Harry stuck his tongue out at her before turning and heading back to the house, when a whisper in the wind caught everyone's attention. For a moment, Harry thought it might be Jake and his Pack but the Cullens didn't seem to sense anything and he was sure they would recognize the 'wet dog' smell.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry whirled around in time to see a streaming green jet of light heading not for him, but in the direction of Jasper and, for a split second, the world stopped.

Harry's heart seemed to pause in mid-thump, his wand dropped from his hand, and at first, he went ice cold and then it exploded.

Jasper ducked into the house too quick for the light that hit a tree, causing it to crack and fall over with a rumble, and when he looked up again, he was as stunned as his family because Harry was no longer Harry.

The Veela had transformed, and there was nothing beautiful about it. His face had elongated into a hawk-like beak. His eyes turned a vicious yellow, sharp and deadly, and his whole body was up in flames: fiery crude wings formed in his back and his arms became claw-like and nasty, and he soared into the air attacking the wizard before even the Cullens had time to move in.

All they could do was watch as Harry tore into the attacker with his claws, the fire consuming both of them and the blood splattered and poured across the lawn along with flesh and robe. When Harry screeched, all the Cullens brought their hands to their ears because it was loud and penetrating.

_Blood. Rage. Kill. It was all he wanted; it was all he could do. Fury rose and his screeches became higher, more broken and filled with an undying thirst for death as the despair clenched at him. _

Whatever Harry had been attacking had stopped moving and, before he knew it, something was calling out to him and arms engulfed his body. Harry was about to lash out when he felt something, so familiar press into him, and then he fell back, the rage and lust receded, and his body began to transform until he was once again the beautiful creature they all knew. He was drenched in crimson, and the fire from his transformation had consumed the t-shirt he'd been wearing. He lay there naked. He was sweating copiously as he took in a ragged breath. Something was petting him on the head, calming him, and when he looked up, eyes locking on intense golden ones, he sighed in relief.

Jasper was safe.

Harry closed his eyes again and fell into a bliss of black.

(o)

Jasper held Harry tightly. His body was wrapped in a silk shawl Rosalie had offered him to cover his naked figure. He was burning up so clothes were completely out of the question. The small living room of Harry's house was swamped with a group of vampires and one lone wizard who was being held by Emmett.

It'd been four hours since Harry had transformed and the light of day was beginning to emerge; a sliver of gray could be seen from the cookie-like windows. Rosalie was sitting perched on the arm of the chair where Emmett sat with his new wizard buddy.

The whole room was silent. Carlisle had checked Harry over but didn't find anything worrying except for the fever which registered 105 Fahrenheit.

Emmett and Rosalie had stacked the bodies outside so that they weren't all scattered, Edward surprisingly helped without so much as a comment. Alice had taken to giving Jasper various looks of concern, horror, and shock every time she gazed at his blazing eyes. He had taken his shirt off, freeing most of himself of the blood and washed the rest of it while taking care of Harry.

Bill's arms and legs were in make-shift casts made by Carlisle and he had even been given some Muggle medicine, morphine to dull the pain. He had awoken from being stunned two hours ago and now he was their captive, but at least he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Enervate works." Everyone looked over and Bill swallowed. "Enervate, the Awakening Charm."

Jasper snarled. "I won't let you get near Harry with your magic."

"I'm not going to do anything with a house full of vampires," Bill intoned incredulously. "I don't have a death wish."

The charm was never needed, because around that time Harry began to stir.

"Harry?" Jasper cupped his mate's cheeks and kissed his chapped lips softly. "Wake up."

Instantly, Harry's eyes snapped open. His body was on fire and he felt as if he had a hangover from too much Firewhisky. He was lying on top of Jasper and for that, he was thankful. The cool body was a relief against his overheated skin. "Jasper," he rasped hoarsely. Ouch, his throat hurt.

Suddenly, something cold was pressed into his cheek and he glanced over to see Esme's beautiful face looking down at him with concern. "I got you some ice water."

"Thank you," he whispered with a wince. He struggled to sit up and stared down at his naked figure that was wrapped in a pink shawl, Rosalie's obviously. He took his wand and flicked it twice, covering his frame in a t-shirt and shorts. He took several big gulps of the water; it was heavenly going down his throat. He could feel the iciness and sighed in relief. "That was not nice." He sulked. "Who was that?"

"We don't know but we found this." There was a swoop and Harry instinctively caught something round and slimy.

Bill gasped and Harry smirked. "Well, no wonder he was intelligent enough to hide his scent from a group of vampires." He looked at the electric blue, whizzing glass eye with vague amusement. "An eye for an eye."

"You knew him then?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yeah, he killed my mother's family. Dumbledore charmed a group of Muggles, the Evans' to believe that they had a second daughter."

"Why were they targeting her?" Carlisle asked.

"All Veela have an inherit darkness inside of them. Their magic is naturally dark and they gravitate toward it, but that does not make them evil. Most Veela are peaceful, but don't ever betray a Veela because it'll be one of the last things you ever do. They are very temperamental creatures and obsessively protective." He looked over at Jasper. "You are not immune to the Killing Curse. However, the Killing Curse would not have killed you. It would imprison you, locking your mind into the very core of your soul."

Edward spoke up. "Vampires don't have souls."

Harry scoffed at that and shot Edward an indignant look. "Every being has a soul, Edward," he stated. "It's what tells you to love and protect. It's what makes you obsessive. If you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't give a damn about anyone, not even yourself."

Carlisle smiled. "I like that," he replied.

Edward deflated but then he looked thoughtful. As if Harry's words might really be true.

"Shit, I have dead bodies on my front lawn," he grumbled.

"We moved the tree that fell onto your porch," Emmett said. "I've been minding my new buddy here." He patted Bill on the head a little harder than normal, making the redhead wince visibly.

Harry stared at Bill long and hard. "I have Skele-gro."

Bill wrinkled his nose but he wasn't about to deny needing it. "Thank you."

"What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"A potion that re-grows bones."

"You can do that?" Carlisle asked interestedly. "I always wanted to learn Magical Ailments and Cures."

"Oh, we also stacked the bodies up so it's cleaner now." Once again, Emmett supplied him with things that made him feel sadistically humorous.

He bowed his head, grinning as he did. "No wonder Rosalie likes you," he muttered.

Rosalie smirked. "One of many."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Esme asked in concern.

"Better. That was the first time I ever transformed." And honestly, he didn't really remember much: heat and rage.

"It was awesome!" Emmett crowed. "I mean, you were all fiery and fierce! Not so pretty in that state, I give you. But man, it was cool!"

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked Jasper suddenly in concern. "I know you guys don't like fire much."

Jasper shook his head. "No, not at all," he assured. "I think you recognized who I was."

Harry breathed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I couldn't comprehend under that. All I saw was that spell and I snapped." He looked himself over. "The blood? It's not on us."

"I cleaned it off," Jasper replied gently pushing Harry's hair back and brushing his thumb along the edge of his lover's neck.

Harry's eyes dilated and a flicker of heated passion threaded through him. He leaned over and kissed Jasper hard. Jasper succumbed to his touch, pulling him close into his bare chest. Harry shuddered visibly before forcing himself to pull away.

Esme was looking at them like they were adorable, while Rosalie and Emmett smirked and looked at one another as if they didn't mind what they were seeing. Alice and Edward, for once, seemed light about their interactions. It didn't look like they had swallowed lemons, and Carlisle was his usual composed and kind self... with too much understanding for his own good.

Harry smiled before getting up and going outside real quick to place another stream of Preserving Spells on the bodies. He really didn't want them to start stinking.

"Are we burying the bodies?" Emmett asked, looking hopeful.

"Don't know, where are their wands?"

"Here." Alice held them up. "They feel funny," she said brushing her fingers along one. "Like… something's in it."

"Cores. Typically, phoenix tail-feathers, unicorn hair, and dragon-heart-strings," he answered. "What to do, what to do," he started tutting to himself. "I can't do human transfigurations. I was never good at that subject."

"We could burn them?" Emmett suggested.

Something suddenly dawned on Harry, what horror his family must feel with Jasper's attacks. "I apologize," he said looking at Carlisle sincerely. He knew from what Jasper had told him that Carlisle did not like bloodshed. He also knew the man was too compassionate, and he actually cringed at the idea of Carlisle being upset with him. He really liked the man, just from the little things he knew. "It was not my intention for all of this to happen."

"It is not your fault and we are already involved," Carlisle corrected. "We've decided to stick with Jasper. The Volturi have already aligned themselves with Lord Voldemort."

That surprised Harry. He knew all about the Volturi, Tom had been trying to get an alliance with them for years but they never budged. "What tipped them into his favor?"

"You."

"Oh," Harry quipped. "How awkward," he added shifting from foot to foot.

Emmett snickered.

"To be honest, Harry, I think we're all tired of hiding and holding our breath every time a human walks by. It would be nice to walk free for a change and be who we are," Carlisle explained.

"Not repeating high school sounds good to me," Emmett replied. Even Alice and Edward looked like they agreed.

"Also, Jasper's new look does not change the fact that he is a Cullen. He was defending you, Harry, his mate. Just like any one of us would have done for our own." Carlisle placed a hand on Esme's knee to point this out. "I'm not so far gone that I do not understand war. I have lived in it for centuries; I don't prefer it, but I know sometimes it is inevitable."

Harry bowed his head, grateful to the eldest vampire. "I have to get a hold of Tom. I'm not safe here any longer." He walked over to the inconspicuous fireplace and pulled some glittery powder from one of the crystal bowls. He threw it into the flames and then hissed something that no one could understand.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Parseltongue," Harry answered. "Snake language," he clarified quickly.

A moment later, there was a bright green spin and everyone goggled when someone slid out gracefully and landed right in front of Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow when the man tapped his shoulders, making the soot disappear. "Severus."

Severus Snape stood there, he looked sour, and Jasper was immediately on guard, coming to stand with Harry.

Edward gazed unblinkingly at him.

"Potter," Severus sneered. "What is the meaning of this?" He was staring at Bill, a little bit of surprise on his face.

"I have dead bodies on my front lawn."

Severus's eyes narrowed and then they went wide when Harry presented the man with Alastor Moody's eye. "Tonks is also dead, along with Hestia Jones and other no-name-no-face-don't-give-a-rat's-arse-who Order Members. They're stacked beside the house under a Preservation Charm. I want Tonks sent back to Dumbledore."

"Don't think you can –"

"Severus," Harry raised his voice slightly. "I'm not asking a favor. Dumbledore needs to get it through his thick arse skull. Give this to the Dark Lord; I'm sure he can make use of it." He dropped the eye into the palm of Severus's hand. "I have dead bodies on my lawn, here in Forks. My safety has been compromised and I am pissed off. I know the Dark Lord sent you here and not Lucius because you are the only one who is not being watched closely. So, unless you want to go back to the Dark Lord and tell him why you didn't listen to me, then get out there and clean that mess!"

Severus scowled and in a whirl of black robes, he stormed outside leaving Harry to huff. "What a big baby!" he muttered.

"He doesn't like you," Edward replied.

"I know, but he loved my mother," Harry said turning back to face them. "He hated my father. He holds grudges worse than I do."

"How is that possible?" Alice snorted.

"Because mine don't last after they're dead."

"Oh."

Harry's shoulders sagged then and Jasper was quick to grab him, arms looping around his small body. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Tired." He buried his face into Jasper's chest and sighed when Jasper's fingers began to comb his hair with care.

"How cute!" Esme squealed causing Jasper to stare at his mother as Harry tilted his head a bit and beamed at her.

"Isn't he?"

"I meant you both."

"I prefer him being the cute one."

Jasper rolled his eyes to the ceiling as Esme giggled sweetly.

When Severus reentered the house, he was empty-handed. "I sent them with specialized Port-keys. What are you doing with him?" he asked pointing to Bill.

"He's to be kept alive. Take him with you, have his bones fixed, and tell the Dark Lord he has a new curse-breaker." He paused briefly making sure Severus got it all. The Potions Master didn't respond and instead used his wand to levitate Bill's crippled body.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Severus asked.

"Why should I?" Harry retorted.

"_Why,_ indeed," the man drawled. His eyes glittered strangely.

"I'm not heartless."

"Tonks?"

"She started her own death. Bill didn't so much as raise his wand to me. He took down the wards believing that I was held captive inside."

Severus sneered. "The Dark Lord would mock you for that."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "No he wouldn't. One of us has to have a heart. I'm just more careful to who I give it to."

Severus soon left, but not before handing Harry two first-class tickets to Britain. "We will have to take special measures to slip you into the borders without alerting any more Order Members or the Ministry." Harry nodded. Severus then turned to the Cullens as if he had only just noticed them. "Is there anything else I should send back? I do not wish to continue being a messenger boy."

Carlisle stood then and clasped his hands together. "Could you tell your Lord that I, Carlisle Cullen, would like to seek an audience with him around Easter? It will take me that long to end things around here."

Severus inclined his head and Harry was surprised by the respect the bastard showed for Carlisle.

Harry huffed out a breath. "I'm on my last thread of energy. I'll talk to you night owls later."

There was movement and Harry gasped when he felt Esme's cool arms wrap around his waist and draw him in for a kind and affectionate motherly hug. "Good night, Harry," she said sweetly and brushed her fingers along the side of his curtained hair. "Sweet dreams."

Harry stared at her as if he'd never seen someone like her in his life. "Thank you. Good night, Esme."

Her hug was so sincere: it was strong and yet tender. He wondered briefly as he took the steps to his room, aware of Jasper behind him the whole time, if that was what it felt like to be hugged by a Mother?

(o)

A/N: Whew, that was a lot of work. Normally, I don't formally request responses, but I'd like to know how I did on the battle because that's something that is unusual for me to do and it would help my future writing if you wouldn't mind dropping a line or two. Thanks!


	10. Higher Ground

_**Warning:**_ Some Sexual Content Ahead. Actually, let me just warn you that there will be a lot of sexual content in the near future. So I don't have to do this again.

_**Chapter Ten: Higher Ground**_

_People__  
__Keep on learnin'__  
__Soldiers__  
__Keep on warrin'__  
__World,__  
__Keep on turnin'__  
__Cause it won't be too long.__  
__Powers__  
__Keep on lyin',__  
__While your people__  
__Keep on dyin'__  
__World,__  
__Keep on turnin',__  
__Cause it won't be too long.- _

_Red Hot Chili Peppers/Stevie Wonder__  
_

(o)

Harry's eyes fluttered open to the light of a crisp cool day. He could hear the wind outside of his house and the trees were swishing and some of the branches were scratching the window. It didn't take long for all of the memories to come flooding back and like a tidal wave it crashed against him and he closed his eyes back in hopes of ending the barrage of vicious images.

There was a shift in the room and the bed dipped with the weight of his lover and a cool hand began to stroke his cheek, he sighed in content leaning into the touch. When he reopened his eyes he found that he was entranced by scarlet orbs that burned.

Harry smiled gently and brushed his thumb under Jasper's eyes. He was still shirtless and the jeans he had on were ripped and bloodied, the first two buttons were unclasped and his hair was askew.

"You look beautiful," Harry commented causing Jasper to snort.

"That's my line, sweetheart. You've been out for twelve hours, we missed school. It's well after three o' clock."

"Whoops, I think last night took it out on me. I used a lot of dark magic and then I transformed. I told you I was an ugly sight."

Jasper shook his head. "Not to me. It was another part of you that I got to learn."

"A very ugly part."

"Everyone has an ugly side to them. Yours is just a little more extravagant."

Harry gave a tinkering laugh, he ran his hand down Jasper's hard built shoulders as he sat up. Jasper leaned in and kissed him sultrily. Harry hummed and shifted on the bed, sliding his slender legs around Jasper, straddling him and pushing into his chest. He let his fingers crawl up the back of Jasper's neck and into his hair as the world began to spin and the intensity rose around them.

Jasper pulled back about a half inch and he stared into Harry's bright eyes. "Are you in any pain?" His hands rested on the small of Harry's back under his t-shirt.

Harry smiled and nipped his bottom lip, pulling on it teasingly before letting it go. "Hm, I should be but with everything going I had no time for it. I'm a little sore." He grazed his fingertips down Jasper's neck to his chest causing the vampire's eyes to dilate. "But I'm not entirely human, my body accepted you a lot easier. Most male Veela are not heterosexual, it is not natural for them."

"A woman would be very envious of a man who was more beautiful than them."

Harry chuckled softly. "Right. What about you? I know it was – different being with a guy."

"It was amazing," Jasper confessed rubbing his nose along Harry's. "I just didn't want to hurt you. That's something I never want to do."

"No, you didn't," Harry assured. "I'd like to keep repeating last night over and over again."

"Agreed," Jasper chuckled softly. "I enjoy having your body so close to mine and to hear you, see you as you were and make you glow again."

Harry kissed him again with the same amount of heated intensity and he purposely rolled his hips against Jasper's groin causing a muffled groan to escape his lover. "You were so wonderful last night when we were fighting, so hot," he confessed.

"Really? I thought the same of you, I had such nefarious thoughts when you were standing there, your long hair dripping with blood," Jasper let out in the air for the first time and this made Harry react in a wild sexual tangent causing the air to become once again saturated and before Jasper knew what he was doing he had Harry lying underneath him and their instincts took over.

Harry took up his wand and whispered a couple words and he shivered as something cool entered the cavity of his body until he felt completely empty. He dropped the wand and attack Jasper, letting his leg be pushed apart as those large hands began to touch, tease, and pull more of his desires out in the open.

With assured confidence, Jasper's moves were more wild, urgent, and desperate. Harry arched his back when Jasper's mouth trailed down his chest, licking and kissing his belly button and then devouring his hard sex whole, while a finger slid naturally inside of him.

"Nn…" Harry was once again taken away.

Jasper nearly lost control when Harry seductively pushed against his chest coaxing him to lie down on the bed and he gave a strangled groan when Harry's gorgeous figure mounted and then gripped him. His eyes narrowed in heated pleasure when Harry soaked him with a lubricant and then he eased down making Jasper grab Harry's hips sharply.

It was an even better feeling than last night and he didn't think that was at all possible. Harry was now in control of him and damn did Jasper not love it. All he could do was hold onto Harry as his beautiful mate rode up and down on him, mews and moans escaping his sweet lips. His eyes were hungry and radiant. His hair fell over his shoulders and the more he moved the more Jasper had to persuade his body to abide by his will to not lose himself in Harry's seductive aura.

He managed to sit up and he groaned when Harry yanked his hair making Jasper's face collide with his neck and instinctively, he licked and bit down. Harry's screams intensified the harder and faster he moved. It was a wild experience, more out of control than last night. It was sweet and almost romantic last night, but now it was different and Jasper couldn't deny that he enjoyed both ways.

He took a hold of Harry's erection that rested against his stomach and started pumping him while layering his neck and lips with blood stained kisses mixed with a little venom until they lost it completely.

Jasper fell back, breathing heavy in a strangely natural way and Harry came down and nipped his chin.

"That's to tell you, you don't have to be totally gentle with me, Jasper. I like it rough and sweet."

Jasper growled. "I'll remember that." He tucked a strand of loose black hair behind Harry's ear.

"Take what you want, when you want it. Don't hold back with me, let it all out. All the good and all the bad, I want it all and I swear I won't regret it. I want you to make me sore, I want you to make me hurt, I want to feel it afterwards to know that I belong to you."

Jasper's reply was a sharp bite on his already bruised neck making Harry yelp and loll his head to the side granting total access. "You taste delicious," Jasper hissed in his ear. "Like a dessert."

"Devour me then."

"As you wish," he drawled.

When they finally rolled out of bed at the very late hour of five o' clock in the day, Harry stumbled with a small limp to the drawer in the corner. Jasper lay on the bed still naked and he watched Harry closely. He traced and memorized every line in the boy's back the soft curve and dip in the lower region and the way his hair seemed to glitter in the overhead lights.

"When are we leaving?"

"Supposed to leave the first of December however I think I should leave sooner than that. I'm exposed completely again, all of Lucius' wards are gone and I don't know if there was anyone else with Moody that night. I doubt it if you guys didn't sense anything, I believe Moody is the only one intelligent enough to realize that vampires can smell them. Actually, I'm thinking that they had no idea I was here and Dumbledore was completely unaware of your guys' presence. Lucius told me they were in California."

"They're desperate for you," Jasper acknowledged. "Why?"

Harry came over and sat on down on his knees, still naked but it wasn't sexual, more like sweet and affectionate. "Before I was born there was a Prophecy made, Dumbledore took me after Voldemort failed to kill me and he raised me as an ignorant little fool. All the while, he was preparing me to sacrifice myself to destroy Voldemort."

Jasper was trying to understand it but he was having a hard time.

Harry leaned over him and kissed his nose. "I have two souls, Jasper."

Confused, Jasper looked up at Harry. "Two?"

"The night Voldemort attacked me, he lost his body because a piece of his soul accidentally latched onto mine. Dumbledore knew this and he began preparations to keep me weak and docile, to keep me eating right out of his hands to be his good little boy to fight for him until Voldemort attacks me and unintentionally destroying himself completely. You see, while I'm alive, Voldemort will never die."

"How does a soul break apart?" Jasper asked logically.

"Remember when I told Edward that everyone has a soul?" He nodded. "I wasn't kidding you, souls take the form of your most sought out desires. Who you love, what you want, what you need, and all the power that you have to achieve these desires. To break a soul apart you need another life, an unwilling sacrifice. My mother was the unintentional sacrifice and I became the object that the soul latched onto. You see for a soul to survive outside of the human body it must have a carrier. Usually, it's an inanimate object but sometimes a soul is drawn to the power it's closest too and that was me."

"That's why Voldemort would never hurt you," Jasper surmised. "To hurt you would be to hurt himself."

"Exactly," Harry said smiling. "You see, there was one thing that Dumbledore didn't count on and that was even though I was sickly and under those poisons my power could be drawn out by someone or something that had the same blood in their veins with a powerful value. Voldemort was insane when he returned when I was fourteen-years-old. He took my blood into him and when his mind connected to me last June everything came back to both of us. Voldemort became Tom again, his mind and sanity all intact and then knowledge of what I was and he came for me, releasing me and allowing my whole world to change."

"That's why you can overlook what he's done to you. I always wondered, you said Veela held grudges and were vengeful."

"They are but Tom's never lied to me," Harry said softly. "I've learned far too much to let that consume me. I realize that it was war and my parents were not on his side. I understand everything and I do not demand his apology because it would be moot. There is only one thing I hate about this situation and one thing only."

"What?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive," he sneered. "Contrary to my darkness and my actions toward that girl last night, I loved Sirius Black with all my heart. He was my Godfather and she killed him in June. It's hard to be forced to stand near her and not let the beast out and maul her. That is my only regret."

Jasper curled his arms around Harry's body and he sent out gentle waves of soothing emotions that were positive to dissolve the heart-ache coming from Harry. He did not want his mate to be so sad, it was the first time he had ever felt it and it was painful. He was truly hurt and Jasper found that whoever this Bellatrix woman was had already made an enemy of him. To put Harry through this, to make him feel that pain. Jasper growled unconsciously and Harry clenched him tighter.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I'm great with you."

"Still, you're hurting."

"I am but its okay," he whispered kissing Jasper under the ear. "I'd ask if you wanted to join me in the shower but – uh – you don't really need one."

Jasper snorted. "No, I do not need one but I don't mind the luxury of watching you soak and wet."

Harry snickered and pecked Jasper softly on the lips. "Well then…" he trailed off as he wiggled cutely off Jasper's knees. "I'll be waiting."

"You don't ever have to wait. I'm fast enough to keep up."

(o)

Harry snickered and brought his shoulder to his ear when Jasper's cool breath tickled him causing goose bumps to form along his arms.

"I've never met anyone ticklish," Jasper confessed tugging playfully on Harry's earring with his teeth.

"Yeah well, I doubt you vamps are at all ticklish," Harry teased piling food onto a plate. "Merlin, I'm starving! Sex, fighting, and sex can take it out on a Veela." Jasper smirked and took Harry's plate for him and sat it at the table as the teen pulled some much needed caffeine from the refrigerator. "I'm sure going to miss my home," he confessed softly. "I've become spoiled. I wonder if I can get them to move my house?"

Jasper stared. "You want to move your house?"

Harry sulked. "It's so nice, so me."

Jasper agreed completely. He liked being here more than with his family. For one he didn't have someone reading his mind every ten minutes and another, it was just him and Harry. No one else, Jasper never said that he was a sharing person, he was selfish to an all time degree and Harry only made him even more selfish.

"Explain the portrait," Jasper said moving in a flash to sit in the seat Harry was about to sit.

The Veela didn't even flinch as he plopped down on his hard Jasper-chair and brought his legs up between the man's legs for more comfort.

"Cerealis' spirit," Harry answered glancing over at the tiger in question. She was scarfing down a big meal. "Tom used some of her blood to create her. It's a soul without being a soul. I guess you could say its part necromancy part magic. In the Magical World there are portraits that move and talk but only few of them have enough essence to come to life. Tom made her for me as an extra precaution, she cannot be killed, and all spells go through her because she's a spirit but she can still bite. That's where the handy magic comes in. Also, if Merlin forbids something ever happened to my baby, her spirit portrait can revive her."

"Incredible."

"I am not nearly as experienced as Tom, in fact, I don't even rank up there in the top one hundred wizards or witches. I'm only sixteen. I know dark magic and the Veela gives me a very good defense when in dire situations but I am no match for strong healthy wizards like Dumbledore. I wouldn't have been strong enough to take on Moody had I not transformed. I am not a blinded idiot. Those men have studied magic for decades, they've dabbled in things that I've never heard of. Tom knows I could never threaten him with global domination. That's something I most certainly am not interested in."

"What are you interested in?" he asked running his fingers across Harry's flat stomach.

Harry shivered in delight at the contact. "I am interested in peace in the end. I like fighting and bloodshed when the adrenaline hits me, in fact it's a funny little addiction but it's not something I want to live in forever. I want to settle down, I want to be forgotten. I want Harry Potter to dissolve but that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave my magic behind," Harry confessed. "Not completely. I will always be in the limelight in some way or another. Even when the Ministry and Hogwart's is taken over there will always be Hit Wizards hunting me down, stray Order Members or anyone with a vendetta against me for being who I am and for defying them."

Jasper felt the drop in Harry's emotions as he stabbed some broccoli in his vegetable stir-fry. "I'll make it possible."

Harry smiled. "Just having you by my side helps me forget long enough."

"You can never be truly happy unless you are free forever."

Harry reached back and brushed Jasper's cheek affectionately instead of giving a reply because he didn't have one.

When Harry was done he took the plate and washed it off by hand, Jasper was still sitting and he was completely still and Harry knew he was in his thoughts.

He smiled at how strangely domesticated they looked and even acted, it was so quick that Harry was having a hard time slowing the memories down to ask the question of how they got like that. Not that he was complaining. He wouldn't change the chance encounter with Jasper for nothing in the world.

"I can use a few charms on my clothes if you want to wear something," Harry suggested eyeing Jasper when the God-On-Legs stood. He was wearing only boxers. "Not that I mind you walking around like that – by all means but I have something to do and I doubt you want to let me go by myself."

Jasper arched an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, his forearm resting above his head slightly.

Geez! Harry thought turning away as he blushed. He could imagine if he took a picture right now of Jasper how much it would sell. He could be a model for the rest of his life, hands down.

"Why are you aroused?" Jasper asked.

"It's your fault," Harry sulked.

Jasper smirked. "Good."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and flicked the warm water on his finger tips at Jasper and chuckled when his lover didn't even move.

"What do you have to do?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he dried the plate and placed it up. "Uh, well, I have to say good-bye to Jake."

Jasper stiffened. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"That's why I said, you can wear something of mine. Since not doing magic is completely moot now, I can charm it to fit. Anyone else shows on my door, I won't do what I did with Bill. I'll kill them without consequence. I've already spoken to Jake."

Jasper waited for Harry to continue. He really did not like the idea of Harry going near those wolves, but he would trust Harry.

"I told him it was not possible and it would never be possible. I let him down gently and pointed out that I would have killed his whole clan eventually."

"Why would you do that?" Jasper asked curious despite everything.

Harry smiled grimly. "You know all about that Imprinting thing right?"

Jasper nodded.

"He didn't Imprint on me, if he was with me and he Imprinted on someone else, there wouldn't be another wolf or Quileute alive. We don't take betrayal lightly. I never really saw him that way either."

"You got worked up over them though," Jasper pointed out.

"I did, as I said before I'm an adolescent Veela. Just because they're good looking doesn't mean I want to jump them or be with them forever. A Veela is not satisfied with just sex, they need an intimate connection. You are my intimate connection and that won't change."

"I know," Jasper said softly. "I no longer hold any hurt or betrayal for Alice and Edward. She was never my mate, a companion, yes. But she was not my mate. She is Edward's and you are Mine."

Harry heard the capital in 'Mine' and smiled. "I could feel it without you having to tell me, Jasper. You're a gentleman and I like that."

Jasper bowed his head and in one swift swoop, Harry burst out in wild laughter because he was scooped up into his mate's arms and kissed furiously on the neck. "You better dress before I jump you," Harry warned.

"That's fine with me."

Harry only grinned.

(o)

The bareness of the trees showed a thread of silver/gray water in the very distance. La Push was getting closer and the few trees that had survived the chill of late November seemed to shiver as they passed. Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat, he was holding Harry's hand but otherwise he was still and silent.

Harry knew he was having mixed feelings about this, the conversation on the phone was hard enough. Jasper was remaining close to him as if Jake would jump through the phone and attack them. Harry understood, really he did and that was why he didn't get upset.

They stopped a little ways on the border of Forks. Jake was already sitting on his motorcycle shirtless and shoeless as if it were the middle of summer.

Jasper wrinkled his nose at the scent of wet dog and reluctantly got out of the car.

"Lovely car, Harry!" Jake called. "But why do you have to taint it with such filth?"

Harry scowled. "Come now, Jake, you promised to be good!"

Jasper instinctively reached out to Harry before he could cross the invisible line but the gentle look his lover gave him caused him to fall back and remain behind, exactly two feet.

Jake glared. "He's fed on humans!" he spat angrily and made to move closer only for Harry to rush in front of him and winced as he placed a hand on the teen's burning chest.

Jasper hissed at the action.

"Calm down, Jake!" Harry snapped. "If you wish to be technical about it, it was wizard enemies who tried to kill me which do not fall under your ridiculous treaty! Now calm down and greet me right or I'm going to turn around and leave!"

Jake looked a little ashamed at his actions. "Sorry Harry, old habits, you know. So, who was it that tried to kill you?" he asked curling his arm around Harry's waist and sticking his tongue out over Harry's shoulder at Jasper. Harry reached up and slapped Jake on the cheek, not hard but enough to make him bite his tongue. "Ow!" he whined.

"Hah!" Harry stepped back a little and crossed his arms. "Enemies tried to come and take me back. They tore down my wards. It was a nasty scene, my front lawn still has bits and pieces."

Jake's eyes widened. "Why didn't you call me?" he grabbed Harry suddenly making Jasper bristle.

"Watch yourself, dog!" Jasper ordered, itching to run up to him and tear his head off. How dare he, he could barely tolerate this thing so much as touching Harry but to grab him so quickly? And in anger? He had no idea what kind of determination he had to remain calm but it was beginning to waver.

"It's fine Jasper!" Harry insisted.

"He's angry, be careful."

Jake shot another glare over Harry's head. "I would never hurt Harry, leech!"

"Not intentionally." Jasper deadpanned.

Harry shook his head. "Jake, I couldn't call you. It was so quick, I barely had time to thrown on a shirt! Jasper and I took care of them. That's why his eyes are red."

"Fine, I guess you didn't break the treaty, since it was technically a wizard. However loosely," he added as an afterthought. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I was never in real danger. No one knew I was a Veela. But, I came here for something else, I have to say good-bye."

Jake looked shocked and then his frown deepened. "Why?"

"I'm not safe anymore here and my surrogate father has asked me back. I don't expect to return any time soon. At least until the mess in Britain is cleaned. But, I want you to write me."

"How do I do that?" Jake asked looking pained.

"If you see an Owl please don't eat it," Harry ordered poking him in the chest.

Jake made a face. "I can't catch them anyway, fly too high."

Harry snorted. "If it's an Owl it's likely me, okay? I hate to be so abrupt but my position has been severely compromised."

"When are you leaving? I was going to see if you wanted to have Thanksgiving Dinner with us."

Harry vaguely recalled that American's celebrated Thanksgiving. He remembered the school would be off for that and recalled turkey decorations and strange men and women in age-old top hats and a ship. The Wallflower was it? No, Mayflower, yeah that was it. "I'm sorry, I'd love to but I can't. I was going to leave in December but I'm going Friday."

"So soon," Jake muttered. "Is he going with you?"

"Yeah. His family soon too."

"I should be pleased to hear that but for some reason I'm not," Jake grumbled.

"Sorry again, but thanks for being my friend."

"Shush," Jake chided looking saddened. "Quil and Embry are your friends too, make no mistake about it."

"Good luck." Harry leaned up and kissed Jake on the cheek. "I better go."

Jake nodded and grabbed Harry again and pulled him in for another bone-crushing hug. "You take care of him," he growled at Jasper.

Jasper wanted to snap something back but then he realized Jake's words and briefly saw a reflection of 'what if's'. Like, what if, he was standing in Jake's place. He hated the mutt, oh he did, and he knew he had no competition, but he still saw it and _felt_ Jake's stab of heart-breaking pain, and he nodded sharply.

"_Always_," he replied with accented conviction.

(o)

It was just a little awkward when Harry entered the Cullen House that afternoon, as soon as Jake had left and Jasper had Harry alone he had been completely and utterly ravaged simply because, 'he could not stand the smell of wet-dog on his Harry any longer.'

Car sex was a completely strange and new experience. Harry's Lexus was now christened and he knew that he was dripping with Jasper's scent and Jasper likely smelled like his blood. His evil little mate loved tasting him right before they climaxed and Harry didn't mind because it seemed to make his orgasms stronger.

He also had a bit of worry lingering around him, what must the Cullens think of him now that they knew for a fact that he was taking Jasper away from them? He knew they said they would be joining but how did they really feel about that?

Of all the things he expected, one thing he did not was Esme to be standing there so suddenly, she held out a beautiful silver cased box of sweets. It was the fanciest box he'd ever seen that held such things. "Rosalie mentioned your sweet tooth," she said sweetly, her eyes were shining bright and golden in the open lights and his heart picked up pace.

Harry stared at it surprised. "Why?" he asked more weakly than he normally would.

Jasper bristled at the emotions wafting off Harry but he did not interfere, he knew Esme's intentions were all for good and judging by Harry's heart-beat the teen didn't seem to understand the kindness.

"Because! I've gained another child," she declared wrapping her him up in her arms and squeezing tenderly. "I've been blessed, with a beautiful sweet little child."

Harry choked at the answer and leaned into the foreign affection. "No one's ever called me a child," he whispered inaudibly. "Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and then looked apologetically at Jasper. "Oh you sweet thing! I hope you like them."

"I love white chocolate," Harry confessed holding the box close. Now he felt awkward, his emotions were whirling around him and his heart was thumping loud enough for everyone in the house to hear even at a distance.

Before Jasper could state that he was going to pack Carlisle appeared with a gentle smile on his face. "Jasper, why don't you go ahead and pack, I'd like to talk to Harry for a few moments."

Jasper hesitated briefly before looking at Harry. "Is it alright?"

"It's fine," Harry chirped. He liked Carlisle. In fact, he really liked Esme. He wondered briefly if his own mother would have been like that: giving out hugs, kisses, and sweets. He supposed he'd never know.

Jasper pressed a kiss into his temple before nodding and zipping off silently. Carlisle smiled and held out his hand. "Let's take a small walk."

More surprise, Harry took the man's hand and allowed himself to be led outside into the large backyard.

"Are you cold?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"No, my body heat is different from normal humans. I think it's the beast inside of me as you saw last night."

Carlisle smiled gently. "You were something else, not beautiful but fascinating."

Harry chuckled. "I guess we all have an ugly side to us, huh?"

"That we do, every last one of us. Jasper will probably go a little out of his mind once he notices you're gone so I'll do my best to be swift. I just wanted to speak to you out of everyone's ear shot."

It took a while but finally they were at the very end near the woods. Harry was infinitely curious. Carlisle's smile never left his face. "I wanted to talk to you and make sure you're absolutely alright from yesterday. Since it was your first transformation I had worried that you would be sick or some other complications would arise."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, nothing a little sleep couldn't cure."

Carlisle nodded. "Don't worry about the school Harry, I'll take care of it all for you. I understand that you have to make haste in leaving and I am not upset that Jasper is going with you because we are joining him soon."

"I know sir, I just – I-" How did Harry say this? "I feel ashamed, because I want you guys to like me and I don't want you to see me as some vicious heartless monster."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Harry. I know what happened last night. I may not have much to do with the Magical World because of the persecution and the fact that they know we're real but I do know what would have happened if Jasper had somehow been landed with that curse. I know what the Unforgivables are, I am not uninformed about the Magical World. I have an extensive collection downstairs in my private library. I am pleased to know that Jasper has someone he can take care of and vice versa."

Harry blushed. "Thank you sir."

"_Carlisle_, no need to be so formal with me, Harry. I would like to know you, the child that you are and not what the world see's. You are not only beautiful but you are strong, more than enough to take care of Jasper. I have never been so glad that he met you. He needs someone who is loyal and headstrong, someone who can stand up to him when his emotions get too much. He is perhaps my most emotional child, even worse than Edward because he feels everyone around him. All of the good and bad he takes it in, they're absorbed like a sponge."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's true. Are you okay with this though? Fighting?"

"We have to do what we have to do. It's not just for Jasper but for all of us. We are tired, I can see it. It would be nice to live without hiding. You made that possible, you brought Jasper back to life. It's nice to see. Jasper is truly happy and that's a new thing."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Harry. You are a part of this family now, I don't think Esme is ever going to let you go."

Harry chuckled. "She's sweet, I've never known anyone like her before."

Carlisle beamed at this. "Esme has always wished for a child of her own and after so many centuries, I too wish for it. Rosalie and Emmett and soon Alice and Edward. It'll all be worth it in the end, to have that chance. I can't deny my family that."

"I wouldn't either if I were you."

Carlisle gently hugged Harry close. "You know, if you are uncertain whether you want to return home for the next two days in fear of more enemies, you could stay here with us. Our house is always open to you Harry, I would have offered it yesterday but I knew you were too exhausted to understand and Jasper was in quite a possessive state."

Harry laughed softly. "He's always in a possessive state, Carlisle and here I thought you were the smart one," he teased causing the Father of the vampires to laugh out loud.

"I'm blond I have my moments."

"Tell that to Rosalie."

"No." Carlisle deadpanned. Harry's laughter turned into giggles and Carlisle looked as if he could blush. "I don't wish to be on the receiving end of her death glare. You know I haven't had one of those since I tried to set her up with Edward."

"_Ew,_" Harry squeaked before slapping a hand to his mouth before he could stop himself. Carlisle smiled at that. "Not that I despise Edward or anything, really, I don't. But, Rosalie and him are like oil and water."

"Edward said that same thing," Carlisle mused. "I was naïve and desperate for Edward to find someone like I me."

"Well, he has now."

"Yes," Carlisle said softly. "It was worrisome in the beginning. I want all my children to be happy. I love them all the same."

"I will never hurt Jasper," Harry swore.

"I know, I can tell." He dropped his hands to his sides and then shoved them into his pockets. "We better get back before Jasper flies out here ready to maul me."

Harry grinned. "He did okay around Jake, I'm sure he'll be fine. He trusts you and Esme and I'll be fine, two days won't kill me. It may kill others but never me."

When Harry got back to the house, he saw Rosalie and Esme walking around the house pointing out things they were taking and what they weren't going to take.

There was soft music playing from the pianoforte in the corner and it was Edward sitting with Alice who was swaying to the song like it was natural for a vampire to do.

"Jasper's room is upstairs on the left," Carlisle said and Harry nodded.

"Thanks!" he chirped taking the stairs by two.

Jasper had half of his room already tore down when Harry gently pushed it open. "You left with Carlisle."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "He just wanted to talk to me. It was nice."

Jasper nodded. "I know you like them." He sounded pleased.

"They're sweet, Jasper. No one's ever treated me like that," he was becoming repetitious but he couldn't help it. It was still strange. "I don't want you to lose this."

Jasper looked up from where he was crouched taking out age-old tomes from the Civil War era and vinyl records that he only kept because they were too valuable to be thrown away. Some weren't even open, and most of them weren't music but documentaries on the wars that were taken from the old fashioned slide reels. Some of it was authentic, spoken by the original war vets themselves before their untimely deaths.

"You are a sweetheart," Jasper said without blinking.

Harry sank down onto the loveseat and ran his fingers through the top of Jasper's styled hair messing it all up. "I mean it. Your family is too great to lose."

Jasper dropped what he was doing and he moved between Harry's knees parting them so he could fit, he looped his arms around Harry's frame and kissed him deeply. Harry grinned against him, "You should be packing and I'm distracting you."

"You are," he agreed.

Harry pouted. "Perhaps, I'll go outside and sit by the door?"

"No," Jasper kissed Harry's jutted out lip. "Stay."

"Okay," Harry copied Jasper's usual phrase. "I'll just sit here and eat all the chocolates your mum gave me."

Harry had to put glamour over Jasper's eyes and he turned them a soft blue. The Port Angeles Airport wasn't nearly as bustling or loud as Seattle's where they would be stopping to take another plane.

Esme and Carlisle hugged both of them tight. Edward and Alice held out their hands to Harry who took them and smiled.

"See you soon," Harry said cheerfully.

"Be safe," Carlisle said with a nod. "Be careful, Jasper. You've had human blood now."

"Harry controls me," Jasper assured.

Alice smiled. "Take care of him, Harry."

Harry tilted his head toward her and just like Jasper said to Jake.

"Always."

_Finite – Forks Arc_

A/N: _**Gah! Don't worry, it ain't over!**_ Just the Forks Arc. So don't panic and send me rushing reviews about it ending with a bunch of loopholes! Just Forks, Just Forks, calm down. I won't let things go by unmissed, I promise! Phew, okay that's out of the way.


	11. Take A Picture

_**A/N**_: I think I shall add some much needed warnings for this entire Arc. Please read them and be aware.

_**Warnings: **_Bloodshed, Violence, Dark!Harry and Dark!Jasper. Sexual Situations (some graphic, some not), and language. I won't make the bloodshed too graphic, but it will be there.

_**Chapter Eleven: Take A Picture**_

_Awake on my airplane__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__My skin is bare__  
__My skin is theirs__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__Awake on my airplane__  
__My skin is bare__  
__My skin is theirs – Filter_

(o)

What had he done? Gravely, the Headmaster of Hogwarts leaned forward with his elbows pressed to the surface of his desk and he stared down sadly at a set of moving pictures. His heart was bleeding and it was in pain.

It seemed that Albus Dumbledore never did lose sight of his arrogance and he knew this. Of all his power and wise decision making he always seemed to lose sight of the most important things in life. He was failing more and more as the day passed on.

He was also dying. He held up his charred hand, black as coal and withered like him. He knew the day would come when it would all end. He knew that there was hardly a drop of hope left and he was completely to blame.

One would think he would have learned from his mistakes all those years ago. Arianna Dumbledore, so innocent and so child-like. His flesh and blood, his baby sister, a child who had suffered such horrors and pain. His arrogance was worse in his youth, he knew this and it seemed that time hadn't changed him. He remembered a Muggle song where it depicted a woman who had lying eyes and how no matter the length of time, she had not changed. She remained the same.

There was no way to hide lying eyes.

They were right, time didn't change him in the slightest. He let everyone down, he let them fall, and he ruined yet another child's life. It had not been him that ordered Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour to attack Lily's parents but it had been Dumbledore who did all he could to give Lily a normal childhood, to help her grow into her magic and become a pure woman.

It was perhaps the one thing he did right out of all the messes he made. Her eyes were so beautiful, not normal because they were bright. Usually, green eyes were dulled by markings around the irises but hers were not. They were pure emeralds just like her baby.

Her baby.

Dumbledore bowed his head and whipped off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He harmed that child in so many ways that it was hardly believable. He honestly thought he was doing his best by him. He was not trying to make the child into a weapon. He was trying to make the child grow like Lily had, but he failed dramatically.

He could count on his hands and toes and still not have enough digits to count the mistakes he made. The things he had coaxed others into doing.

If Dumbledore had not been selfish and had not been trying to lie and cover everything up, Harry would still be with them. He would have been darker but he would have had a good influence. Instead, Dumbledore became the worse influence of them all.

He was no better than Lord Voldemort. Another child that he destroyed. Merlin, he never learned! First his mother and then it was Arianna, Gellert, Aberforth, Tom, and now Harry. How many other lives had he destroyed unintentionally? How many people had he hurt because of his arrogance?

Dumbledore was old, he was wise but he was also foolish and he knew this and now the world was going backwards. It was changing and he knew without stating it aloud that Harry Potter was gone from him completely.

Lord Voldemort did one thing that Dumbledore did not do. He told the truth. How many times had Dumbledore sat in his office and said that 'truth is preferable to lies?' He was such a foolish hypocrite and it made his head hang lower.

It was no one's fault but his own. He turned Harry's friends against him, he persuaded Hermione Granger to continue helping him even when she found out his heritage in her third year. He had so many carefully laid plans that they were all ruined. It was a sad thought but it wasn't one that he was going to give up on. He would have to continue on.

What time he had left on this particular journey needed to be spent doing better things. He would not raise his wand to Harry, he couldn't. He deserved the boy's wrath but that would not stop him from doing all he could to help destroy Voldemort in case Harry became fed up with him.

Harry was not a dominating sort of person and so he had no worries about the boy turning into a Dark Lord, he positively abhorred the idea. He never wanted to be recognized, he never wanted to be known, and Dumbledore had forced him into this life unprepared.

It was why that he had asked Hermione Granger into his office an hour ago and it was why he was now instructing her on Horcruxes like he should have done with Harry.

He probably should have chosen Neville but damn that Prophecy, Dumbledore shook his head visibly. He would not bow to it ever again. Neville was truly an innocent and he would not distort that, he would not ruin it. He was strong and faithful and he was good.

He would not taint such goodness.

Hermione Granger was good, she was sharp, and a lot like his dear Deputy Headmistress. She was trustworthy and in a way she modeled Lily. He asked her without persuasions if she would help him do what Harry couldn't do.

Instantly, she said yes. Dumbledore had told her of the potential consequences, and she still pressed on in understanding. She really was the smartest witch of her age. There was only one part he had omitted out of all of this. He told no one of Harry's change. He simply kept it to a bare minimum, saying he either ran away or the Death Eaters had captured him.

It wasn't their faults. It was not Hermione and Ron's fault and he feared the price they would eventually pay but he stubbornly kept his mouth shut. It was best for now to keep them alive with hope then make them miserable with the truth.

Another lie.

Dumbledore's shame raised another several notches. He looked over at the gold perch where his beautiful scarlet Phoenix was humming a soft tune.

"My end nears, Fawkes." His tune turned mournful in understanding. "I hurt so many innocents, how many more will I unintentionally hurt before I am done?"

No answer was given. Albus Dumbledore didn't need one.

"I am sorry, Harry." He looked down at the boy's picture, where he was smiling and his eyes shining bright. "I really am."

(o)

When Harry wasn't sleeping on the plane, he and Jasper spent their time watching cartoon movies. Harry had mentioned that he'd never watched a cartoon in his life and they were resorted to different fairytales such as _Beauty and the Beast_, _Sleeping Beauty_, and the one that Harry really liked, _Lillo and Stitch_. Harry had insisted that he wanted Stitch as a pet.

"Cerealis would be jealous," Jasper commented.

"No way! She'd snuggle him and then mother him to death."

"How is she getting here anyway?"

"She's already over there, I used the only Port-Key I had. I couldn't very well sneak her on board with me. Imagine the flight crew?"

Jasper hummed and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Too many humans around, all their scents were colliding and he'd been using Harry as a buffer for hours now. It was hard, especially when an annoying bald fat man had attempted to grope Harry on the way in and Jasper had nearly ripped his arm off. He would love to find that man alone somewhere and drained the life out of him.

"You're hungry," Harry stated reaching back and brushing his fingers along Jasper's jaw.

"Quite. I can wait. I'll resort to animals again."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is that something you want to do?"

"No," Jasper confessed.

"Then don't."

Jasper threaded his fingers through Harry's soft black hair, it was falling over his shoulders out of the messy tail he'd had it in. Jasper preferred it to be free so that he could tug on it at random. "I fear if I start I won't stop. I might kill everyone on this plane."

"Bloody," Harry commented. "I know you fear disappointing Carlisle but if it's your nature." He shrugged trying to make his point.

"He's defied nature for more than three hundred years," Jasper replied kissing Harry's temple. "I always struggled with our lifestyle the most. I crave human blood more than anyone else in our family."

"You shouldn't deny yourself what you need, Jasper."

"You're so calm, even if they're innocents."

Harry looked up at him. "They may be innocents but they're not more important than your health and wellbeing. I'd tear a whole city of angels apart for you, Jasper and I wouldn't regret a second of it."

Jasper nuzzled Harry's ear, Harry's words made him feel strangely warm, then again his little mate was doing that a lot. "Sweetheart," he said in response.

"I'd ask if you wanted to join the Mile High Club but the bathrooms here are disgusting, so never mind."

Jasper snickered.

"I don't need a membership that damn badly. I can't do magic while on the plane and I can only use Polyjuice Potion if the other person is a witch or a wizard," he murmured. "It wouldn't work on me if the essence was Muggle. Veela are very strange creatures."

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"Identical replica of another."

"Oh, interesting. I've been reading your Hogwart's A History and History of Magic. It is quite informative."

"Hm, I've only ever read five chapters in Hogwart's A History believe it or not," Harry mused. "And I can't remember much that's in History of Magic except where I got Hedwig's name."

"Hedwig?" Jasper hadn't heard that name before.

"My owl, she's pure white like Cerealis. She's with the Malfoy's right now. I couldn't risk her, she's way too noticeable. She's a Harry Potter Owl, everyone knows her as such."

"What does your passport say?"

"Harry Riddle."

"Ah." Jasper had forgotten about that.

As the plane began to touch down, Harry shifted and grabbed up his bag, and a few other things. When the Flight Attendant walked by Jasper jerked suddenly and Harry reacted by moving to sit on him.

Jasper growled lowly and held Harry in a cast iron grip.

"I don't know how to Obliviate, Mister Whitlock, kindly wait for a lone human," Harry whispered gently in his ear.

"Sorry," Jasper pressed his face into Harry's back.

The Flight Attendant eyed them strangely and Jasper quickly sent out waves of fear causing her to stumble away shakily.

"It's fine," Harry said smiling.

"This is going to be hard," Jasper murmured very quietly.

"Just stick with me, okay?"

Jasper could only nod. As the PA came on with last minute details and proper disembarking announcements, Jasper held his breath, as everyone began to move. Bodies pushed and leaned into them at random.

Harry remained still watching very carefully as all the normal humans walked away never knowing that their lives had almost been taken.

They were the very last ones to get off. Jasper latched onto Harry and the teen noticed that the glamour on Jasper's eyes was gone. Luckily, they could explain away Jasper's eyes by saying they were blood shot from the lack of sleep.

Harry did all the work getting their things taken care of. A couple of the attendants asked if Jasper was ill but Harry just nodded and muttered, 'first flight,' before rushing off to the luggage belt.

Quickly, they made their way through the detectors and other customs, Harry showing both of their ID's when required. It was strenuous because Jasper refused to let go in fear of destroying the entire airport.

It was cold and windy when they stepped out and Jasper heaved and let go briefly, hands on his knees. His hands were made into fists and if he were human, Harry was sure he would draw blood on his palms. He caressed Jasper lovingly across the forehead trying to offer him some semblance and it worked a little but then another human crossed his path and he jumped.

Luckily, it was then that they heard a quiet, '_Imperio!_' Directed at the nonchalant businessman that had crossed Jasper's path. Instantly, he went lax and a moment later, he got into the back of a black limousine.

Then, Lucius stepped up wearing Muggle clothes that consisted of the finest three piece suit. He still looked like the powerful Pureblood, his eyes icy and his face set to an indifferent mask.

"Get in," Lucius said opening the door for them.

Harry breathed and nudged Jasper. "Thank you Lucius."

Lucius gazed around before flicking his wand at the luggage shrinking every bit of it and tossing it in with Harry.

Jasper was glaring at the lax human in the limo with them. "Harry…"

"Want him?" Jasper stared at Harry briefly. "Lucius did that for you. He won't feel a thing," he assured.

Jasper was already on him and Harry watched in fascination as he drank but this time it was almost clean. No splatters on his shirt just a small dribble down the side of his mouth.

The man didn't even struggle and Jasper felt nothing coming from him as he tasted the delicious substance pooling into his mouth and down his throat.

Harry noticed that Jasper's eyes got brighter if it were at all possible. When Jasper pulled away, he breathed in through his nose. Harry leaned against him and used his index finger to wipe the corner of his mouth collecting some of the blood and then placing it to Jasper's lips so that he could suck it off. "Now that's sexy," he drawled.

Jasper savored both the taste of the blood and Harry's finger before tugging him easily into his lap. The dead human was completely forgotten as he pressed a searing kiss to Harry's partially open mouth.

Harry tasted the essence of blood and Jasper at the same time and became a little enthralled by it when there was a tap on the window, reminding them they weren't alone, not counting the dead body.

Harry moved from Jasper and pushed the window down with a button. "Hey," he said noticing that Lucius was not alone. In the passenger seat was none other than Rodolphus Lestrange, a handsome muscular man with tanned skin and a handsome partially shaven face. He had chocolate brown hair that was curly and his eyes looked like that of a puppy, so brown and rich. "Rodolphus Lestrange, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Rodolphus gave him a real smile. "It is a pleasure little one, I see you do not hold any discord for me, our Lord feared that." He shook the boy's smaller hand gently.

Harry propped his elbow up on the leather seat and placed his chin on his palm. "No, I don't. I've learned to place the blame where it properly lies. Can we remove this dead body please? He's crowding me." He looked over at the slouched pale figure.

"Throw him on the curb," Rodolphus mused. "He's a useless Muggle anyway."

Harry thought about it briefly before kicking the door open, it was a good thing they were on a road by themselves because Harry not so kindly booted the dead body with the help of Jasper and it flew out the door and hit the ground with a crunch. "_Ouchies_, good thing that he's dead," he quipped.

Rodolphus burst out in laughter and Lucius' lip twitched. "Indeed."

"So, where we going?" Harry asked chirpily. "Oh and by the way, this is Jasper Whitlock er – Cullen."

Rodolphus looked back at the flaming red-eyed vampire and hummed. "I thought all Cullens were vegetarians."

"I'm a bad influence," Harry said and grinned even wider when Jasper slid over and curled his arm around his waist protectively.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Rodolphus Lestrange, not nearly as insane and bitch like as my dear wife."

Jasper inclined his head. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Polite, I like that," Rodolphus mused. "And to answer your question, we're heading to the Lord's Manor."

Harry perked. "So it's fixed?"

"Yes," Lucius answered. "We are expecting the Volturi for Christmas."

"This will be interesting," Harry said leaning against Jasper's hard chest. "Oh, Lucius, your wife wasn't upset about her niece's death was she?"

Lucius looked over his shoulder. "I think not," he replied. "We received the body and the Dark Lord is holding it until Christmas. A fashionable gift. She was a stain on the Black name."

"Least Sirius was a Pureblood."

Harry's hand clenched into Jasper's when Rodolphus mentioned this, he supposed that was the best backward compliment he could get. They knew better than to talk bad about his Godfather in fear of him going off the handle.

They turned down through a nonexistent lane straight through the trees and woods until they got to a small meadow.

"We Port-Key from here," Lucius stated as everyone piled out.

Rodolphus pulled out a crystal vase and handed it to them. "Here, password is in Parseltongue, it's 'home.'"

Harry nodded and took it and when he hissed the words, Jasper reacted by clutching Harry tightly as they spun off in a whirl of color and sound.

Harry winced when he landed in the middle of the pristine entrance hall, a very heavy vampire on top of him. "Owie."

Jasper jumped up, Harry being taking with him, and he moved on edge as he felt various things in the air. Some of it was rage and some was pain and then amusement before it became calm. "Where are we?"

"Tom's manor," Harry reminded.

"Where's that?"

"We're still in Britain," he assured patting his lover on the cheek. "Don't worry about the feelings, you're probably getting them from the captives downstairs."

Jasper could only nod, still on edge. His nose picked up the scent of human blood and he shifted. He no longer felt hungry but the smell was still tantalizing enough to make his mouth water.

Harry smiled. "He should be in his office, that's where he usually is." He took Jasper by the hands and led him up the dark mahogany elliptical staircase, the carpeting was deep burgundy and there were lavish portraits and vases along the glittering halls. "It sure has come a long way from what it was," he said genially.

Jasper could feel mild annoyance coming from the fourth floor and he also noticed that the rhythm of the heart he could hear that wasn't Harry's was slower than normal. He supposed that was result in the breakage of Voldemort's soul. It was slower than normal humans. He could also feel a growing anxiety and then delight and concern?

Strange.

Harry tapped at the door. "Tom!" he sing-songed opening the door.

Jasper's first true glimpse of 'Voldemort' was that he was completely normal except for the burning black aura of something dark glimmering around him. It wasn't visible really it was more like a feeling, an instinct. Kind of like the way Harry had a certain aura around him at times.

He was red-eyed and they were a little narrow kind of like a cats but otherwise he was human. He had black hair that was pulled in a low tail and some gray hair starting at the temples. He had all of the look of an aristocrat and the power of magic. When he stood, his height was a few inches above Jasper's somewhere between six five and six seven if he had to make an educated guess.

He was draped in black robes with a crimson line that made the red orbs of his eyes stand out. His wand was held loosely in his hand and the office around him was completely typical with books and one lone portrait behind him on the wall of an ancient man who resembled a monkey with graying hair a goatee.

"Harry," Tom hissed arching an eyebrow as he sat back down. "I was expecting you and you must be Jasper Cullen or is it Whitlock?"

"Either is fine, sir," Jasper said not moving an inch from his mate.

"Very well, you may address me as Marvolo if you wish. Only Harry can use Tom without being mangled."

Jasper inclined his head to show he understood and respected that. Harry beamed. "I'm special that way," he hummed skipping across the black carpet. "So, did you get my presents?"

"All of them, including several mangled and well bitten parts," Tom answered with a cool smile. "You did well."

"Jasper helped and I sort of went AWOL on Moody."

"Good," Tom said. "One more extremist out of the way is all that matters." He turned to Jasper. "I received word of your family's involvement. I am rather surprised, the Cullens have never mingled or joined in with anyone as far as I can remember."

Jasper held onto Harry's waist with one hand, it was firm and possessive and he stood like a soldier ready for orders or battle. "Things have changed, Marvolo," he said trying the name on his tongue. His accent sounded a little strange with the odd name but it sufficed. "They knew that I would not let Harry go alone and they also wish to be free."

"With their help to establish a decent society of vampires, I believe we may be able to make better progress than with the werewolves."

Jasper twitched. "Wolves?"

"These are different," Harry informed. "Ones that change only on the full moon. There's one I really like, he was my Godfather's mate. His name is Remus Lupin."

Jasper only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If Harry liked this man then Jasper would give him a chance, especially since his Godfather seemed to be a part of this. At least he wouldn't have to worry about someone being paws on like that Jake Black guy.

"Yes, Fenrir has been doing a decent job in his persuasions," Tom said with a smirk.

Harry wrinkled his nose. He met Fenrir very briefly, he was a man that he knew Jasper would not like. He was very _handsy_ if that was such a word. He often liked to hiss naughty things in Harry's ear just to get a reaction.

Werewolves could smell lust like vampires could and it had been really troubling. Harry would have to remember to thank Lucius for saving his behind from that man.

"So, besides all the rumors," Harry said plopping down on the leather sofa against one of the few open walls. "What's going on?"

Tom sat back down gracefully and crossed his leg over his knee. "Pius Thicknesse is ours. Scrimgeour will be dealt with in due time. We have just returned your little Weasel, quite the catch Harry. I could use a Curse-Breaker and he has made an Unbreakable Vow with me. What I do know about Dumbledore is that he is using that Muggleborn instead of Longbottom."

Harry blinked. "Granger? For the Horcruxes?"

Tom nodded. "It's all set. Soon they will be going after the locket and when they do, we will strike. He is already weakened, Severus gave me some invaluable information. Although, I am not pleased with the fact that he allowed one of my precious items to be destroyed."

Harry winced. "No kidding."

"I have done some extensive research since my mind has returned, I believe we have the ability to restore my diary back to its former glory. It was my most amazing creation to date and I can still feel him hanging on by a thread."

"It's in Dumbledore's office."

Tom inclined his head. "Yes, I know exactly where it is. Not all of Dumbledore's portraits are loyal to him," he said with a dark smirk. "As of right now, Dumbledore is set to die by the end of the year and I want you to do it."

Harry arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh? How are we getting into the school?"

"Vanishing Cabinets, Draco has been working on them all year. That is what we are going to use your pet for. A curse-breaker would know how to make them work perfectly. With any luck, Dumbledore will glide across the country on information he has received from Horace Slughorn. I expect it and I believe he will be severely weakened. Giving you the chance to take him, the girl will be with him too, I am sure. He will have her protected. Do what you will with her. Come over here, Harry. I need to add my mark."

"Not on my forearm," Harry warned moving easily across the room.

Jasper was listening to everything but he was having a hard time taking it in and understanding it. He was more focused on watching Harry and Tom's exchange, monitoring their emotions to see what kind of connection they had.

Jasper watched as Harry glided like a feline toward the powerful man.

"The back of your neck will suffice, I will make it small. But the barrier that will be used is Dark Mark controlled. This will have my Magic but it will not have the burn qualities, instead it's a small tickle. It is not meant for pain or punishment."

Harry smirked and got down on his knees and turned around. He pulled his hair up and felt the wand pointed at his neck.

"_Morsmordre!_" Tom hissed in Parseltongue.

Jasper felt a cool thread of magic pour out and he noticed Harry shivering as some arcane magic poured out in a language that Jasper had only ever heard once before. It was a hiss like silk and if Jasper was human he would have shivered.

"There, not so ugly either."

Harry conjured a couple mirrors and gazed back to see a small green/black star imbedded into his neck with a serpent coiled around the points.

"Nice, I always wanted a tattoo," Harry chirped bouncing up. "Is Cerealis here?"

"She was hungry after her trip. She ate two of my house-elves. She is currently out back by the waters."

Harry snickered. "House-Elves? I warned her about that!"

"They were useless," Tom sneered. "How did she fare in that battle?"

"Great, she tore Tonks to pieces."

"Indeed, I saw that. I commend her."

"She pouted about her claws for a good five hours afterwards." He bounced over to Jasper and nudged his mate down onto the sofa and crawled into his lap. "So, anything else?" Jasper latched around his waist and he smiled cheerfully.

"I would like to talk about strategy," he looked to Jasper who inclined his head. "I am aware of your past. The library is filled with books on the American Vampire Wars. You held quite a place in it, did you not?"

"I did and I never lost."

Tom grinned at that. "I wouldn't mind going over some details with you in the future. Mostly plans of Hogwarts. I could use your perspective and perhaps an idea of what to expect from the Volturi."

"They are prideful beings, each one are special with their own coveted abilities. Caius is the least peaceful of the three and Aro is the most manipulative of his group. Jane has a specific ability like your Torture Curses and Alec can ensnare. Marcus is a tossup. I do not believe he likes confrontation, he is the most peaceful and he can feel chemistry. He is kind of like me but his abilities are centered on couples. Their undying love for one another or their secret hatred. They are the new order and more ruthless than the Romanians."

"I suppose, I should gather some Muggles for them. I am expecting a round dozen for Christmas but over fifty by the time we finish this."

"I believe, Marvolo that if you have the Volturi, the opposition could have thousands and you would still come out as the victor," Jasper intoned evenly. "Volturi are not to be trifled with and they _never_ enter a battle they can lose."

Tom's grin turned into a smirk. "That is most fascinating, I have been trying for a long time to gain the alliance of the Volturi and only now they have agreed to step up. It will be interesting to see how well we all work together."

"It certainly will be," Jasper agreed. "The Cullens have not worked with the Volturi in years. Carlisle joined them for a while but he was not happy with their ways."

"Yet you return to those ways."

Jasper looked down at Harry who had curled up against him, he was currently resting his eyes, and letting all the talk go in one ear and out the other. "It was never easy to adopt their lifestyle. Harry has taught me to be true to myself. He is a pure being despite his darkness. I've never met anyone so pure and yet dark at the same time. I can never escape what I am and I will never escape the hunger. But I don't feel like a monster because I don't think Harry would have anything to do with a monster."

Tom tilted his head, thinking about it. "You're not right but you're not wrong," he said quietly. Jasper looked at him confused. "Harry has the ability to tame the wildest monsters imaginable. He is a creature of habit, remember that Jasper Whitlock."

And Jasper would.

A/N: Happy Fourth of July for those of you who celebrate it! I'm sneezing because of all the gunpowder and smoke! 2,000 dollars worth of Fireworks were spent between my brother and ex-who-is-not-so-ex. Insane and now I'm covered in mosquito bites. -.-


	12. I Dare You

_**Chapter Twelve: I Dare You**_

_Hello, let me introduce you_

_To the characters in the show_

_One says yes, one says no_

_Decide- which voice in your head_

_you can keep alive – _

_Shinedown_

The next morning when Harry awoke and after some hands-on coaxing from Jasper, they finally got up and Harry showed him around the manor.

"When I arrived this place was in shambles. I made most of the floor plans before leaving. I even designed Tom's room and he loved it," Harry said with pride alighting his eyes.

Jasper could see it. "I can tell, it has your taste all around," he commented following his mate loyally. "He's fonder of you than I expected. He doesn't treat you like a tool."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "But I am."

"No," Jasper corrected solemnly. "He has an affection toward you."

Harry gazed up at Jasper, visibly surprised. "I don't see it."

"I felt it."

Harry marveled over that briefly before he was interrupted by a meow and a whoosh. Harry gasped and almost fell to the ground if Jasper hadn't caught him. He was soon covered in cat licks from Cerealis who had her paws on his chest and it looked really funny how she was standing on her hind legs.

Jasper chuckled softly as Harry nuzzled her lovingly. "Hey pretty girl! Miss me have you?" he asked rubbing her bulb like ears.

She growled lowly and placed herself back on all fours, she flicked her tail snootily before demanding attention from both of them. Jasper got down on his knees and stroked her.

"I heard you made meals out of servants?" Jasper asked and she tilted her head with all the innocence of a vicious tiger.

"Ah, she was hungry!" Harry cooed wrapping his arms around her neck and snuggling her some more. "Weren't you girl? I can forgive you, even though we talked about house-elves and food!"

She licked him in the nose in response.

She remained by their side the entire time, her head held high and that long winding tail swinging like she were some sort of Princess in a castle. When Jasper finally caught sight of a house-elf, he blinked at the little things.

"They look like rats with ears," he said under his breath as several of them squeaked when they saw Cerealis and ran to hide.

"They're kind of cute," Harry defended. "In an ugly sort of way."

"They're small that's why."

"Probably, I'm hungry."

Harry fixed some eggs and to Jasper's surprise bacon.

"Meat?'

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Don't ask."

"Okay."

Snickering, the teen shrugged. "I don't know, I need a bit of a change. I told you, I wasn't against eating meat. I just didn't because a lot of veggies are healthier."

"True." He noticed Harry making twice what he normally did and realized why when Tom swept through the kitchen ten minutes later.

Tom inclined his head. "Good morning Harry, Jasper," he greeted sliding elegantly into a seat.

"Morning Tom!" Harry chirped as Jasper nodded to him. "I fixed breakfast!"

"Indeed, it's a good thing you know how to cook."

"Since I was three," he chirped. "By the way, is the fat whale still alive?"

"He's hardly fat anymore. Lucius plays with him often, I think the Muggle is his favorite."

"Lucky Vernon, he's never been a favorite for anyone before, he should be honored," Harry said with a sadistic grin.

Jasper was trying to keep up with the conversation, not knowing who they were talking about. But the feral look on Harry was absolutely sexy to him.

"My so-called uncle," Harry answered the confused look on his lover's face.

"I see, he's alive then?"

"Mhmm, perhaps I'll go see him."

"It'll have to be later, I have called for my loyal followers to arrive at noon. I wish to reintroduce you to my fold along with Jasper and remind them of their needed respect when the Volturi arrived. I will have no one disrespecting them in anyway."

Harry nodded and tore off a piece of bacon with his teeth. "Better keep that leash tied tight or you'll have a lot less followers than before."

Tom's eyes narrowed and his anger flared at the idea of his followers defying me. "They will understand after today and if not, I will make them into meals."

"An appetizer, yum," Harry chirped.

(o)

Later that morning, Harry was given a long floor length blood red cloak and the back had the same black dark symbol as the one on Harry's neck. They entered the large circular auditorium, the torches flickered and caught their shadows and splashed them crudely across the stone walls. There was a raised platform but no 'throne' as some of the Order Members had theorized. There was a tapestry on the back wall, it was Slytherin's symbol next to flickering green flamed pillars. Jasper was wearing a similar cloak and both had their hoods up after Tom came into the room.

He appraised them with a nod. "Looks good," he said evenly. "I was thinking of remodeling my mark."

Harry smiled from under his hood and slipped his hand into Jasper's. "It would show a difference between now and then. It might even sway a few people to your side. If they can differentiate the sane you between the insane you."

Tom snorted elegantly. "Right, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Where's your cat? I'm surprised she left you alone."

"Outside chasing something," Harry answered. "I don't want to risk her in here, not that she's weak but if someone so much as sneers at me, she's likely to attack."

"Yes, Count D said that she would be a very volatile creature if her Master was threatened in any way."

Harry beamed. "Cerealis is my baby! Although," he looked at Jasper. "I still want a Stitch!"

Jasper flipped the hood up briefly and smiled his way. "Do you want me to find you one?" He would somehow make it possible to get a Stitch.

"Haha, no I wouldn't torture you like that. But thanks for asking," Harry said sweetly as he leaned up and kissed Jasper on the lips. "A Koala would be about the closest you could get."

Tom was watching the exchange. "What is a Stitch?" he asked unable to abate his curiosity.

"This little creature in a Muggle movie, it's so adorable!" Harry said excitedly. "I'd never watched cartoons before, so while on flight I gorged myself and I love Stitch! He's some sort of alien creature that's fuzzy and cute."

Tom looked up to the ceiling. "Salazar help me. By the time you turn twenty you're going to have a zoo of fluffy creatures."

Harry snickered as Tom said the word _fluffy_. Tom glared half-heartedly and this made Harry's laughter wilder.

They resumed their positions when the double doors at the front opened simultaneously and all of Voldemort's loyal servants slipped in by twos, threes, and even fours. They were dressed in all black cloaks with their bone white masks.

Some of them bristled when they fell on Harry and Jasper's cloaked figures standing next to their Master on the platform.

Harry was surprised by all the people that entered, Tom must have been heavily recruiting.

Tom leaned over and hissed into Harry's ear as all of the Death Eaters flinched and moved down to the ground in a low respectful position. "I have over three thousand forces, but these are the my most loyal."

Harry nodded perceptively.

"Welcome," Tom said coolly once the doors slammed shut and the last Death Eater entered the room. "As you are all aware, this war has been changed. Not only have our alliances grown spectacularly but we are actually making progress and moving in a direction that I am pleased with. I have called you here to remind you of your place. The guests we will be having require you're absolute respect and I will take no cheek from any of you."

A chorus of 'yes masters' could be heard through the crowd.

"The Volturi. The Elite of Vampires will be joining us and they have offered some of their best men and you will treat them with reverence as you would me. They are not to be trifled with, they are some of the most powerful Vampires of the world. I will be their host for Yule, do I make myself clear?" he demanded icily and was pleased when they all moved to their knees in acknowledgement.

He inclined his head. "Excellent. I knew you would see reason. Now, for my second announcement, I have called my Heir back and only few of you have been privileged with the truth. Those of you who do not, I require every ounce of your respect. Harry?"

The ripples in the cloister of Death Eaters was abundant as Harry stepped forward and threw his hood back revealing his new look for all the room to see.

"Shocked?" Harry drawled with a seductive smirk. "Didn't expect to see me here did ya?"

"You!" A Death Eater hissed stepping up through the folds. The bone mask was ripped off and Harry's eyebrows went up. "Potter!" she sneered.

"Bellatrix!" Harry cooed. "I don't believe it, your hubby knew about me."

Rodolphus twitched in the crowd as Bellatrix turned her glare on him.

Jasper instinctively moved behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy's chest protectively. He did not like what he was feeling from this woman. Her emotions were wild and chaotic, and she was dangerous.

"What do you think you're playing at Potter?"

"Playing?" Harry tilted his head and then he looked over at Tom. "Tom, am I playing?"

"Depends on what you mean by that brat," Tom intoned. "You're pissing her off and you love it."

"True, I do love it. But if you mean to ask if I'm playing with the sides? No, your dear cousin, Nymphy should be an example of that."

"You killed her!" Bellatrix gasped in surprise.

"Sort of, sort of not. She was a little mangled – but I did have some fun with Moody. I even gave Lord Voldemort his eye as a reward!"

A few in the room gazed at him in awe and wonder, a few bowed down respectfully, Rodolphus and Lucius being two of them.

"What are you?" Bellatrix snarled. "The last I saw you, you were a pathetic little weed crying over his godfather," she began her baby talk and Harry's eyes narrowed and a darkness crept around the room in silk waves.

"Who said I had to answer to the likes of you?" he sneered, his voice was laced and dripping with shadow-filled rage and a couple of people took a step back.

Bellatrix growled and before she could launch a spell his way, she cried out when the figure behind Harry moved and was holding her by the neck. His hood had come down and she squeaked when she realized that she was in a Vampire grip.

"Thank you, honey," Harry said grinning darkly as he walked off the platform. He was level with Bellatrix and her height considering he was wearing black boots that had an incline. "You know, Bella. The only reason you're not dead is because your Lord has asked me not to rip you to pieces." He flashed all his teeth, his rage barely contained as he stared into her insane black eyes. "But do not think that you aren't expendable. Accidents _due_ tend to happen."

"What is this!" the woman hissed in a struggle.

"Bella," Tom finally intervened and stared at her maliciously. "Do not get above yourself. Your station is on your knees and Harry's station is by my side. You do well to remember that. You have served me well and for that I have not handed you over, but as Harry said. Accidents due tend to happen when I'm not around. In case your brain has suffered far too much from Azkaban, let me remind you exactly who his holding you. He is a Cullen but he is more than a Cullen, he is Jasper _Whitlock_."

All of the color that had been in Bella's face drained and she turned a pasty white. Most Purebloods knew the name because they knew Jasper's Sire. She had played several invaluable roles in Grindlewald's army and it was said that she only lost because she did not have her prized 'child' who could manipulate the air around him and infuse all of his hate and suffering into the enemy.

Jasper took his cute to release waves of fear and desperation and something cold and cruel developed in the air as several of the Death Eaters staggered, swayed, flinched, and even a few moaned painfully.

Bella had been released and she fell to her knees at Harry's feet. She coiled in on herself as if she were going to vomit.

Harry brought his boot up and kicked her in the shoulder making her fall flat on her back. "Don't tempt me, bitch. You ever speak Sirius' name on your tongue or any form of his name, the accident will leave you begging for your death." He then turned and brightened. "Anyway," his happy demeanor returned in folds causing the whole room to freeze in shock. "This is Jasper Whitlock! He's mine and isn't he adorable?" He tugged his mate close.

"He's lovely, Harry!" A serene voice spoke through the crowds and once again a small figure stepped up and pried her mask away to reveal brilliant silver orbs and long blonde hair.

"Luna!" he yelped.

She bowed to him.

Harry whirled around. "I thought you weren't taking them younger than sixteen?"

"She is not marked," Tom said shaking his head. "But she was adamant on joining my cause for you and I cannot deny her Seer like qualities. She has been more valuable than most of my aged followers." His eyes fell on Bella when he said this.

"Well of course she is!" Harry slung his arm around Luna's small shoulders.

Jasper was curious about her and for some reason, he didn't feel threatened, she had a funny air about her that made her gentle like a child. As if she sensed this she turned to Jasper and smiled.

"He is the only one who ever saw me, Mr. Whitlock. Not once did he ever call me a lunatic because I was different."

He inclined his head. "It's Jasper, Miss, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand and she beamed.

"A gentleman! I would not have expected less from Harry." She took his hand with a shake and he bowed appropriately.

"Yay! All one big happy family," Harry quipped. "Why, Luna could be our daughter! She has my grandmother's eyes and your hair!"

Jasper inclined his head, amusement shining in his eyes. "Grandmother?"

"Dorea Black. Isn't she lovely?"

"She's beautiful like you," Jasper said and Luna gushed.

"I have a mummy and a daddy now!" she chirped happily. Harry snickered and let go of Luna. "I think we better get back to the meeting, we have all the time for family get-togethers!" he chirped kissing Luna on the forehead and taking Jasper's waiting hand.

Luna whirled around to face the other Death Eaters a sweet smile on her face. "Mummy and daddy are going to work," she said dreamily as she stood next to Rodolphus who was staring down at her as if he'd never seen anything like her before. "Prepare yourself, she's very angry."

Rodolphus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion when a thin man who looked like Rodolphus poked his head between them. "Bella," he hissed in confirmation and Rodolphus gaze widened.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for the warning."

She smiled. "Ssh, mummy and daddy are working!"

Rabastan snorted in amusement and even Rodolphus' lip twitched a bit at her cosplaying.

Tom shot a light glare at Harry. "You are a brat."

"Tell me something I don't know, my Lord," Harry said with vague innocence.

"Hn."

After that strange display of vicious anger melting into a twisted carefree nature, Tom demanded everyone to remove their masks and come forward one by one for an altercation of their mark and he assigned several of his followers important tasks.

Some of them took to bowing down in front of Harry and complimenting his beauty, all the while Jasper remained behind Harry protectively. It did not escape him that several of the men and even a couple women in the crowd were radiating lust or envy.

Bella was by far the most chaotic. She was glaring icily at her husband who pretended to not notice.

Harry then asked why Luna was here and not the other students.

"She insisted that she wanted to see you and I had Severus make arrangements for a detention. I knew you were fond of her."

Jasper leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "She's a lot like you," he said when he had realized it. "She's pure in the same way that you are."

Harry looked up. "That makes her our daughter."

Jasper chuckled. "I never thought of children… but it would be nice."

Harry's eyes became heavy and he gave a sweet 'hm' before turning his attention to the crowd and his eyebrows shot up when Rodolphus gently took Luna's hands and steered her away from his hateful wife.

How strange.

After the meeting only a few hung back to talk to Harry a couple of them introduce themselves to Jasper respectfully. Luna remained at Harry's side until Severus came for her.

"We must return, you cannot be missed," Severus said coolly. His eyes flickering briefly from Harry to Jasper.

"Of course Professor," Luna nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Bye mummy! Daddy!"

Jasper chuckled quietly. "Good-bye Luna," he said kindly and she beamed and bounced off with a skip and a hop.

"You've corrupted another." It was all Severus said before he too took his leave.

Cerealis soon bounded into the room causing a couple people to flinch as she growled at them. Once again she placed her paws onto Harry's chest and Jasper had to hold him in place to keep them from falling to the ground and she licked his face.

"You like doing that don't you sweetie?" Harry asked butting noses with the cat.

She merowed at him in answer. Bellatrix passed them and she sneered but said nothing as she turned on her heel, cloak swishing as she did. "Pathetic."

Jasper made to move but Harry held him off. "It's okay, she's worthless."

Bellatrix paused in mid-step, her shoulders tense, but she didn't turn around, instead she picked up her pace until she disappeared from view completely.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked taking Harry gently and leading them to their rooms.

Harry shrugged. "Not really, but what will you have me do? I need to learn to control my temper."

"If she's dead you won't have a temper and you won't be feeling so upset."

"Let's wait, this is hard on me, but I understand Tom's need. If she is to die it should be on the battlefield, unless she goes over a certain line. Then there's no going back for her, even Tom knows that. If I change and it's because of her, she'll be dead."

"I'd prefer to do it, for you. She rubs me the wrong way."

"She rubs everyone the wrong way. Her own husband hates her but I wonder what he was doing being so kind to Luna?"

"He's fond of her," Jasper answered. "I observed them as well."

"He better not hurt her, Tom really would hate it if I killed all his old Purebloods."

"You want her protected." It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry smiled. "She's precious. I like her, she has a depth that she hides with her nonsensical ramblings. But, I need to ask are you okay with everything?" Cerealis jumped up onto the sofa as soon as they entered the rooms. She curled up and hissed when Harry accidentally tossed his cloak on her head. "Whoops, sorry sweetie!" He plucked it off and cast it away.

She ignored him and fell into a slumber.

Jasper followed Harry's example, the robe reminded him of the Volturi's robe. "I'm more than okay with everything, sweetheart. I am here for you and I will not change my mind. It was strange and a lot different, so many scents but none of them were in the least bit tantalizing. I could see our family enjoying the fact that they don't have to hold their breaths every time someone passes them. I do not mind getting my hands dirty."

Harry laid down on the bed, his eyes staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "It strange."

"What?" Jasper asked enjoying the sight of Harry's stretched figure across the bed.

"Being back. I feel like I should be going back to Hogwarts."

"Why don't you go back?"

"I'd be sitting next to the enemy if I did," he confessed softly. "I don't see a way around it, unless Tom figures something out. I'd like to finish my education. There's so much I don't know, Tom's been teaching me Dark Arts but I'd like to learn it all. I am a wizard, you know. I'd like to be able to do proper Transfiguration. In Sixth Year, they're supposed to teach you Household Charms as well, it'd be nice to learn." He smiled a little. "I'll just wait."

Jasper wished he could do something for Harry, he could feel the sadness rolling off him and he detected the wistful tone in his lilting voice. Instead of replying to Harry's words he sank down onto the bed and straddled Harry's thin frame and began to affectionately kiss him along his neck line.

"Mm," Harry sighed at the contact as he began to react to Jasper's touch. "That's a good way to fix me."

Jasper nipped Harry's ear tenderly. "I was hoping it would. I don't like to feel your sadness, it makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's out of your control and I understand."

Harry smiled and locked his legs around Jasper's slim frame. "I know I've said this before, but I'm really glad you're here. I don't feel so lonely or out of my depth."

Jasper replied with fiery kisses to the neck and gently bit down drawing just a little bit of blood and lapping at it.

Harry moaned and lolled his head to the side. His veins began to tingle with the venom coursing through him. The Veela blood washed all the impurities of the venom out but he still got a strange sort of high off it, his sight would become sharper and his reflexes would amplify.

"Ravage me tonight," Harry hissed into his ear. "Make all my anger dissolve."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and his body responded to Harry's demands. "As you wish."

(o)

A/N: Apologies that it's smaller than usual. I'm not feeling very well right now. Lack of sleep because of my gallbladder has set back a lot of my writing. The next Chapter will have the Volturi, they won't stand for anything less than a Grand Entrance.


	13. KING

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who's responded to this story thus far! I appreciate it loads. If I haven't replied that's because I've been working my butt off writing trying to get the chapters out. If you have a specific question for me PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **_

_**Chapter Thirteen: K.I.N.G.**_

_Beholding the might__  
__In its dawn of grace__  
__In its beauty and light__  
__In its pride and glory__  
__Rushing torrent - time and space__  
__Elder lords - crack the soil__  
__Gone or dead - you've never been__  
__Kingdom come - hear the roar__  
__Climbing down__  
__To rule the earth__ – Satyricon__  
_

Everything was being set of for the Volturi's arrival. The House-Elves were going crazy, creating a private floor for their very own use.

Voldemort had demanded a handful of his Death Eaters to remain behind and they mainly consisted of those of the higher society. In attendance besides Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was also Rabastan and Rodolphus, Antonin Dolohov, and then Ava Zabini.

Ava Zabini was apparently infamous even within the hidden enclave of Vampires, her astounding beauty and dark mocha skin and violet eyes was only part of the poison that she possessed on her pretty face. They were not wearing bone-white masks like the typical Death Eaters; instead, they were given the same robes that Harry and Jasper possessed.

Jasper had been asked to join Voldemort and his strategists in his office to finish going over the map of Hogwarts that Harry and Remus had supplied him with. It was a massive moving map, identical to the Marauder's Map with the addition to the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets.

Strategy was not and would never be Harry's area of expertise. Jasper however shined when it came to strategizing and he pointed out every single loophole and weakness in the Dark Lord's defense sensationally and Antonin Dolohov began to debate with him about offensive and defensive tactics.

Harry was stretched out on Voldemort's black leather sofa and Cerealis was sitting on her haunches next to him as he stroked her idly while listening to Jasper and Antonin go back and forth changing up the strategies and Jasper pointing out the weaknesses.

Harry listened. "What about flying in?" He chirped causing eyes to ripple over to him as he blushed and shrugged. "Some can fly in and some can come through the Forbidden Forest. My group through the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of the Secrets."

"How would Draco get into the Chamber of Secrets?" Lucius asked.

"I'm sure I can teach him to say, _open_, it can't be that hard. One word. What about Hogsmeade?"

"Rosemerta."

"She's a Death Eater?" Harry was surprised visibly as he sat up.

"Not by choice," Voldemort drawled. "The Astronomy Tower is your destination, Harry. You're to choose your backup, choose them wisely. Personally, I would suggest Bella, Alecto, Amycus, Severus, and Fenrir."

"Absolutely not," Harry said shaking his head. "I'll take Bella, I might need her insanity. But not Fenrir, if Granger is with them, he's going to want her and she's mine. I won't let him be tempted by her. He can have the Weasley girl if he wants but I owe Granger a due."

"Are we taking all of Hogwarts?" Lucius queried. "If so, we'll have to take the Ministry too."

"Everything's already set within the Ministry, our spies and our targets are locked on. We have over five hundred Dementors and soon they will be breeding. We're simply waiting for the last piece to the equation."

"Dumbledore's head," Harry chirped and a big wide smile that was almost creepy in Jasper's eyes crept across Harry's beautiful face.

It seemed to Jasper that ever since Harry had returned to his original world and roots his seductive darkness was shining through and it made his Veela mate all the more sexy. He turned away before anyone could possibly tell where his thoughts were leading.

(o)

Harry stood by Voldemort's side with Jasper's cool fingers clasped into his. The others that were appointed the honor of being beside their Lord remained a few feet behind. Lucius and Antonin on one side and Rabastan and Rodolphus on the other. Ava and Narcissa had gone all out when it came lavish and Harry could understand what this setup was all about.

It was a subtle form of giving the Volturi the knowledge that simply because they were Vampires didn't mean that they ruled the manor.

Typical, Harry thought with amusement. This was going to be an amusing battle of arrogance and wills, he thought with an inward hum. He knew that in the end Voldemort would win, he didn't have to know the Volturi to know this.

They may have been alive longer than all of them combined but the Dark Lord had dabbled into things that were unknown and the Magical World were the only human beings alive capable of taking down another Vampire. On a technicality, Harry would say they were on even terms but the fire inside of his surrogate father was over the top and it tilted the balance of power.

The double doors that led out into the freezing cold atmosphere of late December blew open elegantly upon their arrival and Harry saw them for the first time, shrouded around a dozen or so lesser Vampires who were hopelessly devoted.

Harry felt Jasper's hand tighten in his hold and the stiffening of his shoulders. They did not have their hoods up, Voldemort had felt that would be rude, and Jasper stood out amongst Voldemort's entourage, tall, lean, and vicious, his eyes red and burning with a hidden sort of knowledge.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were as different in appearance but one in the same. Unlike Jasper and his family, they weren't exactly beautiful. Well, Caius was, his silk blond hair and pallid complexion reminded him of Lucius Malfoy and the way he carried himself with a blank but dangerous expression. Aro was a sight to behold, he was nowhere near handsome not like the beautiful young woman who was touching the edges of his thick red and gold robes. He had a papery complexion and his blazing red eyes were glossy.

Harry could point them out because Jasper had shown him a picture from Carlisle's office and Marcus was a beautiful dark soul. He stood with a bit of a slouch, expressionless and if he were human, Harry would wonder if the beautiful dark man was going to off himself. He not only looked bored but he looked stricken as if his life could not get any worse.

How interesting.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. It is a pleasure to have you in my home," Lord Voldemort took one step forward and bowed in the way that showed equality.

All three bowed back, Caius a little stiffer than the others.

"Oh, it is very nice to see the sights again," Aro said with a false cheery smile. It was the type of smile that reminded Harry of Dumbledore and he was suddenly on edge. "It was beautiful traveling, it made everything worth it."

"I'm pleased that your journey went well," Lord Voldemort intoned with an icy but polite voice that was rarely ever used.

"Your appearance, it was not what I was told," Caius moved into the light and shot one of his Vampires a cold look.

"No, it would not be," Voldemort said with a slow cool smile. "Only my circle knows the extent of the change."

"Indeed and these are those?" Aro asked sweeping forward as the young girl behind him hissed softly in warning. "It is alright, you can let go. No harm shall befall on us."

The young girl didn't look pleased but she stepped back into the light. "But Master…"

"Renata, calm," Aro commanded pleasantly. "I see a Cullen, my word, what does Carlisle say to this?"

Jasper inclined his head with respect. "He knows."

"I would really like to hear how this came about. Carlisle is one of my dearest friends and rather set in his – _ways_."

Caius sneered at this.

Voldemort smirked. "Yes, well, I believe my Heir," he reached out and curled an arm around Harry's petite shoulders and drew him close. "Harry Potter is his mate."

Aro's eyes truly lit up when he gazed at Harry. The other Vampires bristled and even Caius' vicious noble expression had gone down a notch. "He is not what I expected either."

Harry beamed. "No one expected me," he said cheerfully bounding up to Aro as if they were long lost friends. He could feel Jasper stiffening behind them. "Harry Potter, Veela!"

"A Veela!" Aro crowed with a clap. "My word, I haven't seen a Veela in almost two hundred years. This is a most exciting day indeed, don't you agree Marcus?"

"Hm." The man didn't look so excited.

Harry laughed. "Well, it came as a shock to me as well. I had no idea what I was until last June." He was offering rare and honest information in hopes of gaining the trust of the Vampires. He knew that if anyone could it would be him.

"Interesting, very interesting child. You are beautiful, you precede the last Veela I encountered greatly." His hands reached out and he touched Harry's face. The sensation was crisp, cool, and not at all like Jasper's texture.

"I thank you for that!"

"I can't wait to hear your tale, beautiful creature."

Voldemort feeling Jasper's agitation stepped forward and drew Harry back. "You are also in acquaintance with Jasper Whitlock-Cullen."

"Yes, I am. It is very nice to meet you again. We've only seen one another; Carlisle was adamant that he not speak to me. I believe he may have been frightened that I would snag one of his."

Jasper took a step forward and bowed his head. "I have come here for Harry."

"Yes, indeed, Marcus?"

"They are true," Marcus answered taking one glimpse to them.

"Fascinating. A Veela and a Vampire surely is rare. If I know my history as well I think I do, a Veela is in it permanently, what must young Alice think of this?"

"She was never my mate," Jasper intoned neutrally. "Edward is hers."

"Hm, really? I never did get a reading on you two. But I don't believe to be surprised, you are imbedded in darkness and it was only masked by pretty designs of Carlisle's ways."

Voldemort proceeded to introduce the others, and they all bristled and looked twice when Ava Zabini presented herself with a flirtatious smile. Narcissa's was more elegant and classy.

"Are these your most powerful?" Caius asked with a cursory glance around.

"Yes and no. These are my most loyal, Lucius handles the Ministry and Antonin Dolohov along with Jasper deal with the strategy. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange come from the longest and most exquisite line for both your kind and our own. Narcissa Malfoy is known for bringing terror to her tea parties and Ava Zabini – well – I don't think I have to explain her talents."

Aro chuckled. "It is a pleasure, really. Allow me to introduce my family."

Jane and Alec were small but Harry had no doubt that they were dangerous. Jasper told them all about their coveted powers. Jane had a glimmer of jealousy whenever she looked at Harry and he wondered why? He didn't even know her. Alec however was charming with a real smile as he bowed to everyone appropriately.

Chelsea and Renata were also in the line along with Felix and Demetri. Each one of them with abilities that made them useful and well liked in the Volturi Coven.

When they moved from the Entrance Hall to the lavish conference room, Voldemort inquired about their needs.

"We fed before arriving, but I thank you for your hospitality."

Once everyone was pleasantly comfortable, they began what they originally came here for, and Harry wound up bored as he sat next to Jasper and his father. The conversation spanned from how Harry came to be with them and about Dumbledore and the rest of the Light side.

"Everything is in place, we are waiting on Dumbledore's actions," Voldemort said finally.

"Albus Dumbledore is a very meticulous man," Aro stated with a genuine smirk. "He is a general of war."

"He will be dead before he sees any of you."

Caius was presented with a map and Jasper and Antonin took center stage. "This is a brilliant piece of work, however did you get it?"

"Me," Harry chirped and Caius peered up and smirked.

"Really? How clever."

Harry resisted the urge to shiver, not because he was afraid of Caius but because in the past he had been drawn to blonds and he knew that if Jasper was not in the picture then he would be Caius' focus and vice versa.

He was as noble and elegant as Lucius Malfoy. In all hindsight they could be twins.

"That's another thing that must be addressed," Aro said calmly. "From what I have gathered, the Magical World is searching continuously for Harry Potter's whereabouts. We should leave Dumbledore and his Light in the dark about Harry's allegiance for as long as dare. We do not want their hands tipped in their favor."

Voldemort inclined his head. "I have been thinking about this. I originally sent him to Forks because I knew that he needed hid and he would need protection." He glanced to Jasper once.

"You played on Carlisle Cullen's soft spot," Aro said with amusement.

"It was a gamble," Voldemort acquiesced. "But it was the last place in the world that anyone would expect Harry Potter to run too."

"Indeed, Forks, Washington is hardly on the universal map."

"Inside sources have told me that everyone believes that Harry has been kidnapped or he went off to train to fight the Dark Lord." Lucius added into the conversation.

"Perhaps you can use that to your advantage," Caius replied. "The Cullens have been known to be the most peaceful Vampires, the last ones in the world to ever harm a human. You could turn this in your favor, return Harry to the Light's side and let him corrode it from the inside out."

Harry froze, shocked by Caius' response to going back. He looked over to Lord Voldemort to see that he was thinking heavily, his narrow red eyes were glinting in the overhead lanterns.

"It's too risky," Lord Voldemort replied. "We cannot cast a Glamour on Harry's features, it will not take, because the Veela in him refuses it."

"Why hide it? It would be easier to keep some truths and use it wisely. Harry went off to train, and in doing so, he ran into the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen to be exact, the gentlest Vampire in existence. A man who despises death, war, and bloodshed. His still heart shines for Harry and he was taken under their wing."

Harry knew that Voldemort would not want him to get so close to Dumbledore, especially with the knowledge of Horcruxes. The idea of going back to Hogwarts was kind of exciting but he wasn't sure if his father would agree to it.

"What do you want, Harry?" Voldemort asked finally.

Harry gave a meep, at being called out so suddenly. He thought about how to truthfully answer it before deciding to side with Voldemort but Jasper spoke before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Harry has always wanted to go back, Marvolo," Jasper remarked. "He has mentioned it on several occasions. I can make sure he is well protected. In fact, I may be able to call upon my brothers and sisters for their help in securing Harry's safety. It is my number one concern as is yours, Marvolo."

"It would be rather interesting to see the Cullens in the Magical World," Aro hummed.

"Dumbledore already suspects him going dark," Voldemort told them. "Both of my spies have told me this."

"Why can't he be dark with good intentions?" Caius suggested. "Dumbledore _knows_ the Cullen family. He's met with Carlisle once before. During the first war, Dumbledore had sought the help of Carlisle but he was turned down because Carlisle did not wish to bring blood to the hands of his family."

"How did Harry know to seek them out?" Lucius interjected. "This is all a marvelous idea but I can't see Dumbledore believing that Harry knew all along there was a strong peaceful coven."

"Perhaps he didn't," Harry said knowing very well he was talking about himself in third person. "Maybe, Remus helped Harry all along, presenting him to the Quileute Tribe and in return, Harry met the Cullens and Carlisle knew instantly who I was." Everyone stared at him and the teen blushed. "What? I can have a good idea too you know!" he squeaked causing Aro to laugh softly and Caius to smirk.

"Who is this Remus and why would he seek out the Quileute Tribe?" Caius asked.

"They're wolf shifters," Voldemort said instantly causing the blond Vampire to stiffen. "They're not werewolves but they are strong, they can shift at any time into a wolf. Remus is a werewolf, my most intelligent and a spy. He is also very close to Harry."

"Werewolves," Caius sneered.

"Remus isn't your typical werewolf," Harry explained. "He is very kind and gentle really, he's like the Carlisle Cullen of wolves. But he has pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord because of me. He considers me his cub, he always has. My Godfather, Sirius Black was his mate."

"Most fascinating," Aro said with a grin. "Now, Caius no need to get all sour. It isn't Harry's fault that he's so lovable."

Caius glared at Aro and Harry blushed and brought his shoulders up. "I know you guys are mortal enemies with werewolves, believe me, I know," he said looking over at Jasper. "But for this to work we'd have to use all the proper resources and keep the holes from stretching."

"I'll make my decision tomorrow," Voldemort said after a long pause. "I'm not so sure if this is an idea that can be used or not. We shall see."

"It's not important, I don't have to go back," Harry insisted. "I can learn everything I need too from here and once you take over I can take my NEWTs at the Ministry."

"Harry, you know Dark Arts, you do not know anything more," Voldemort chided. "I am not blind child; I see that you want to return."

"But it's not a have too, Tom," he said tilting his head forward in earnest. "It can wait. It's true that going back might actually help us gather some much needed information. But if it's too risky, then no. I don't need to."

"We'll see."

(o)

Harry was pigging out on some much needed food when Jasper came up behind him while he was sitting on the stool and curled his arms around Harry's slim frame.

"You okay?" Jasper asked pressing a soft kiss to his ear.

"Mm, fine."

"You're lying," Jasper stated easily picking Harry up and sliding on the stool and planting his lover in his lap where he belonged. "Talk to me."

"I was a little surprised. Not by the Volturi's arrival but the mention of going back to school."

"You want to go back but you're afraid."

"I don't want to ruin things for Tom," Harry confessed. "If I go back, do you know the resistance it's going to take not to attack Weasley and Granger? I'll blow our cover if I transform and make mince meat out of them. It's not going to work because Dumbledore will know that I know all about the drugging and suppression."

"What if I go with you?" Jasper asked slipping his fingers underneath the form-fitting shirt. The warm skin heated to his touch and he smiled as Harry shuddered with desire.

"You have to go with me, otherwise, I won't step foot in that place. I don't know, Jasper, what do I want? What do I need? Will this work? And if not, how will I get out of there?"

"You are forgetting one small detail."

"What's that?"

"I can manipulate emotions," Jasper reminded.

Harry paused on his fruit salad and looked up at Jasper. "That's right, you can." Now, he felt a little stupid about forgetting that aspect.

"Mhmm, I can make everyone complacent or I could make them so scared they won't come near you. I can send them into tears if I wished or make them desire someone and then take it away and leave nothing but heartache. I can and I will do everything you need me to do. Just say the word. I _want_ to do it, it's not about control. It's about want, I can see it in your eyes, you want revenge, and you want to go back. You want it to be perfect and I can help you with that. I will help you with that, Harry. You are not only my lover but my mate. You're everything."

It warmed Harry's heart to hear Jasper's words, it really did, and it lifted his spirits. "Well, that is if Tom agrees. He's still undecided."

"He'll agree," Jasper assured with a soft whisper in his ear. "I know he will."

"What do you want to do after this Jasper? After it's all over?"

Jasper hadn't really given it much thought. Right now, he wanted whatever Harry wanted and that was that. But he knew if he spoke that aloud then Harry would sulk. So, Jasper would have to be selfish. What did he want?

"I would mind joining the Volturi," he confessed. "Not forever but for a while. I've always wanted their knowledge. I've always wanted to watch a real court of Covens, it would be interesting."

Harry smiled and tilted his neck back and softly captured Jasper's lips in a sweet needy kiss. Instantly, Jasper responded, holding Harry tighter and deepening the kiss to a pleasurable tandem that made both of their desires spark.

When they parted, it was with a lot of reluctance. Harry tasted and felt so good, and Jasper felt privileged simply to be in his company let alone having the honor of kissing and dare he say it? Loving his little creature mate.

Their connection was astounding, it still boggled Jasper to know how quick it all folded together and how important Harry had become in his life. It was like he had developed tunnel vision and he could see only what Harry desired. It was a type of tunnel vision he didn't mind because staring at Harry all day was hardly agonizing.

"I just want peace," Harry confessed. "I want to be left alone and uncontrolled, I'll do anything for that small slice of freedom and independence, and I thank you for helping me reach that."


End file.
